Idol
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en el concurso más famoso de toda la historia de la música participarían los personajes de Hetalia? ¿Y si los personajes de Fairy Tail fueran sus profesores?... FAIL SUMMARY América x Inglaterra
1. Prólogo

Al final no he podido resistirme jajaja, así que aquí lo tenéis, en primicia, el primer capítulo de "I want to be an idol" La verdad es que no merece mucho la pena, sólo presento a algunos personajes y poco más, el siguiente será más divertido, lo prometo!

Por cierto, todas las calles existen de verdad (lo que me ha costado encontrar una que me sonara bien...)

La canción que canta Alfred en este capítulo es Guts de All time low.

Muchos besos a todas :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

**Parejas: **A ver que piense... de Hetalia será: América x Inglaterra (principal) Prussia x Hungría, Austria x Hungría, Lituania x Polonia, Grecia x Japón, Francia x Canadá, Canadá x Seychelles, España x Romano, Alemania x Italia y creo que no me dejo ninguna más XD Luego las de Fairy Tail: Natsu x Gray, Gray x Leo, Erza x Gerald.

oooooooo

**_Elisabeth_**

Eran las once y media de la mañana, pero yo no podía levantar.

Desde que me habían despedido hacía ya dos meses, era como si mis fuerzas me hubieran abandonado completamente y me impedía llevar mi vida hacia delante. El trabajo era mi vida, eso de investigar nuevos fármacos, realizar experimentos, comprobar resultados, hasta echaba de menos hacer informes con los resúmenes de mis investigaciones.

En definitiva, mi vida era un asco.

-¿Elisabeth? –Me susurró Roderich desde la puerta. Al menos me quedaba mi novio, era lo único bueno que había en mi vida en ese momento, llevábamos viviendo juntos tres meses, antes de que me despidieran y la verdad no sé qué habría hecho sin él-. ¿Estás despierta?

-Sí. –Roderich era profesor de música en la Escuela del barrio y como estábamos a principios de verano, se encontraba en casa. Normalmente por la mañana solía practicar el piano desde que se levantaba, pero últimamente no lo hace para no despertarme. Si es que era un cielo.

-¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor?

Me levanté pesadamente y me puse las zapatillas. Apenas podía abrir los ojos pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ponerme de pie y seguirle a través del pasillo. Llegamos a la sala de estar llena de libros de música y de química donde el pequeño ordenador estaba encendido.

-Mira esto. –Y me invitó con un gesto galante a que me sentara en la silla de escritorio. Señaló la pantalla del ordenador mostrándome un anuncio con colores excesivamente brillantes.

**_Después de casi cuatro años de espera, la 2º Edición de "SuperStar" está en marcha, el único programa de televisión mundial en el que serás capaz de convertirte en estrella._**

**_Sólo necesitas saber cantar y bailar. Anímate, vente con tu grupo a las audiciones que se celebrarán en estas ciudades (las ciudades se han decidido por azar)_**

**_-Austria, Viena (Graben, 9)_**

**_-Inglaterra, Londres (Oxford Street, 16)_**

**_-Estados Unidos, Nueva York (Brodway, 8)_**

**_-Japón, Tokio (Shibuya, Sendagaya, 551)_**

**_-Seychelles, Vitoria (Albert Street, 4)_**

**_-Polonia, Varsovia (Emilit Plater, 19)_**

**_*Concurso para chicos de entre 18 y 30 años._**

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunté finalmente.

-Creo que deberíamos presentarnos. –Me comentó.

-Y yo creo que estás loco.

-Piénsalo, tenemos todo un verano por delante y tú te volverás loca si sigues sin actividad. Las audiciones son para dentro de dos semanas, creo que si ensayamos un par de horas…

-Espera, espera… ¿me lo estás diciendo en serio? –Pregunté conmocionada. -¡Yo no puedo presentarme! Es decir, llevo sin cantar como unos… ¿doce años? No quiero hacer el ridículo, Rod.

-Te sentará bien, Elisabeth, sólo para divertirnos un poco. No creo ni que nos acepten, el concurso es mundial, viene gente de todo el mundo a presentarse, pero al menos pasamos el rato y recordamos viejos tiempos. –Aún podía recordar a un Roderich diez años más joven tocando el piano frente a mí, esperando a que yo empezara a cantar. La verdad era que nuestro pequeño grupo que habíamos formado él y yo sólo había sido para animarme un poco debido a que… bueno, ¿para qué hablar del pasado? –Además, tienes una voz preciosa Elisabeth.

-Con halagos no me harás cambiar de opinión. –Chisté, intentando no sonreír por su bonito comentario.

-Por favor… -Le miré sorprendida, Roderich jamás suplicaba, tenía demasiado orgullo para eso. –Hazlo por mí, sabes que este siempre había sido mi sueño.

Suspiré exasperada. Era verdad, el mayor sueño de Rod era tocar en un escenario de verdad ante los ojos de miles de personas, en un auditorio decente. Por lo general, solía contentarse con las pequeñas audiciones que hacía para los padres y alumnos una vez por trimestre que no solían alargarse más de cinco minutos.

-Supongo que no perderé nada con ello. –Acepté finalmente.

Sentí cómo Roderich me abrazaba por la espalda inundándome con su calidez.

-_Other Music _vuelve a la carga.

**_Toris_**

Llevaba esperándole unas dos horas enteras. Iba ya por mi séptimo café y había releído el periódico del día como unas tres veces. Miré nerviosamente a la puerta. No había manera, él siempre llegaba tarde pero aquel día se llevaba el récord. Únicamente seguía esperándole porque sabía que él aparecería, jamás dejaba de lado nuestras citas aunque siempre parecía olvidar la hora acordada.

Lo peor era que había sido así desde siempre, desde el momento en que nos conocimos (hace un par de años ya, cuando vine para estudiar de Erasmus) nunca pudo llegar a la hora ninguna de las veces que quedábamos, a pesar de que le había dicho mil veces lo mucho que me molestaba, él seguía en su línea.

Estaba afinando mi guitarra, cuando lo vi aparecer estrepitosamente por la puerta. Iba vestido de verde y violeta y parecía que había estado corriendo una maratón porque tenía la cara completamente congestionada y respiraba afanosamente.

Mi corazón idiota, como siempre, empezó a dar saltos de alegría al verle pero me apresuré a acallarlo recordándole que él jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, correspondería mis sentimientos.

Después de todo, él se consideraba una celebridad de la canción, yo sólo era su músico.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido? –Pregunté, levantándome preocupado.

-¿Que qué me ha ocurrido? –Feliks estaba recuperando el aliento poco a poco. –Lo mejor que podía pasarme.

Dicho esto, me entregó un papel de colores estridentes que convocaba a todos los cantantes de la ciudad de Varsovia para un concurso llamado "SuperStar."

-¿Qué es esto? –Me senté confundido y dejé el papel en la mesa. Feliks empezó a reír y señaló el panfleto.

-Esto, amigo mío, es nuestro pasaje para la fama.

-¿En serio? No me suena haber oído hablar de este concurso.

-Eso es porque eres muy joven. ¿Conoces _White Rain, _no?

-Por supuesto que sí. –_White Rain _era uno de mis grupos favoritos. Siempre llevaba su último disco en el coche para escucharlo cuando iba a trabajar.

-Ese grupo se dio a conocer gracias a este concurso. –Feliks se deshizo de su chaqueta y se sentó conmigo, tomando un trago de mi capuccino, siguió hablando. –Empezó hace cuatro años, es un concurso de muy alto presupuesto por eso no se ha repetido hasta ahora. Las cadenas de todas las televisiones del mundo lo retrasmitían ¿lo sabías?

-No, la verdad es que no. –Comenté mirando el panfleto con otros ojos. –Tú quieres que nos apuntemos ¿no es así?

-Ya lo he hecho.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Sin consultarme? –No sé para qué me enfadaba, para Feliks jamás había tenido ni voz ni voto. Todas las decisiones las tomaba él y a mí sólo me quedaba callar y acatar las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

-Toris, es SuperStar. Jamás en toda tu vida vas a tener una oportunidad como esta para volverte famoso. Además, _White Rain _forma parte del jurado de esta edición. –Añadió con una sonrisa.

Me quedé en blanco.

-¿Ma… Matrioska y Alexia? ¿Quieres decir que podría llegar a conocerlas? –Estaba eufórico, aunque no lo demostré. No podía creerme que vería a mis ídolos, que podría conocerlas, que incluso les podría hablar directamente. Sería el momento más bonito de mi vida.

-Eso será si conseguimos entrar. Pero tranquilo, lo haremos estoy seguro. Soy el mejor cantante de toda Varsovia, es imposible no tenerme en cuenta.

Sí, sí ¿cuántas veces había dicho que era el mejor cantante de Varsovia? ¿Un millón?

-No sé, Feliks. Yo lo veo muy negro. Si este concurso es tan conocido como dices, seguro que habrá mucha gente queriendo apuntarse.

-Lo sé, chico, por eso tengo un as bajo la manga.

No me gustaba para nada la pícara mirada de Feliks aquel momento. Iba a hacer una de las suyas, lo intuía.

Por desgracia, no me equivoqué en mis cavilaciones.

**_Gilbert_**

Llamé a la puerta otra vez. No me lo podía creer, llevaba más de dos minutos ahí parado enfrente de la puerta de Heracles y él no me dejaba pasar ¡a mí! ¡al awesome! ¿pero qué falta de respeto era esta?

-¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Veo tu coche en la entrada!

-Vete… quiero dormir. –Oí la voz de Heracles muy tenuemente detrás de la puerta.

-Ábreme, necesito hablar contigo. –Silencio. –Heracles… -No quería usar mi carta aún, todavía no. –Heracles, deja pasar al awesome. –Le ordené. Nada.

Era necesario utilizar medidas drásticas.

-Si no me dejas pasar, llamo ahora mismo a Kiku y le digo que estás enamorado de él. –Le amenacé cogiendo mi awesome móvil y empezando a marcar.

Empecé a oír pasos muy lentos acercándose a la puerta. Clic, clic, clic y la cerradura se abrió dejándome ver una casa llena de gatos por todas partes y a su propietario, muerto de sueño y con el pijama aún puesto, en el resquicio de la puerta.

-No lo harías…

-Claro que sí y lo sabes. –Le di al botón de llamada y me lo puse en la oreja, oí un tono, dos tonos… Heracles se hizo a un lado, invitándome a pasar con un gruñido. Colgué y entré a su casa inmaculadamente blanca, completamente hecha de mármol. Entré al salón como pude (apartando algunos gatos aquí y allá) y me tiré al sofá.

-¿No me vas a invitar a un café?

-No. –Qué descortés tratar a su invitado con esas maneras. -¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero esto. –Le dije entregándole uno de los carteles que anunciaban el concurso de "SuperStar" por todas partes. Heracles lo leyó pausadamente y se encogió los hombros.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-¿Recuerdas el grupo que formamos en la Universidad? ¿_Nine days? _–Heracles asintió lentamente-. Quiero que nos presentemos.

-No. –Heracles se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. –Si no quieres nada más, ahí tienes la puerta.

Rápidamente me puse a su altura y con un brazo le impedí el paso.

-Seríamos ricos. –Le tenté. El premio era ni más ni menos de medio millón de dólares y la grabación de un disco.

-No me importa.

-Famosos.

-No me importa.

-Te reconocerán adonde quieras que vayas, Heracles y jamás tendrás que volver a ese trabajo que tanto odias.

-Lo único que quiero ahora es dormir, Gilbert. Lárgate ya.

Odiaba tener que suplicar, pero no me quedaba otra opción. El chantaje emocional siempre funcionaba.

-Por favor, por favor, Heracles.

-Eres muy pesado. –Dijo ahogando un bostezo.

-Es mi sueño, el único que he tenido toda mi vida. Quiero cantar, ser famoso, que las chicas me adoren, grabar un disco, hablar con las estrellas…

-No me necesitas para hacer todas esas cosas.

-Claro que sí te necesito. Eres el mejor violinista que ha existido nunca Heracles, eres el único que me puedes ayudar.

-Búscate a otro. Hay muchos violinistas en el mundo.

Era la hora de ponerse melodramático.

-Bueno, tienes razón, Heracles. Siento haber desperdiciado tu tiempo. Me iré a ahogar mis penas en una botella del alcohol, a soñar qué hubiera pasado si hubiese ganado el concurso. –Cogí mi móvil con un suspiro. –Supongo que tendré que darle la mala noticia a Kiku. Con lo ilusionado que parecía cuando le dije que formábamos _Nine days _de nuevo.

Heracles se volvió para mirarme. Estaba tan impresionado que incluso dejó caer a su gato por la escalera que bufó y se fue coleteando el aire.

-¿Kiku también estaría con nosotros?

-Claro que sí. Te recuerdo que _Nine days _éramos nosotros tres. Pero supongo que ya todo se acabó. –Casi podía oír una canción triste de violín de fondo. –Nunca volveremos a formar _Nine Days. _Jamás podremos recuperar nuestra amistad de casi…

-Vale, vale, está bien.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunté esperanzado.

-Sí, pero cállate ya.

-Pues haz las maletas, Heracles. Nos vamos a Japón mañana.

No llegué a oír la respuesta del griego, pero seguramente sería muy airada. Antes de entrar a mi awesome coche, oí la canción de mi móvil sonar.

Era Kiku.

-¿Gilbert-san? He visto su llamada, ¿ha pasado algo?

-No, no Kiku. Todo va muy bien, tranquilo. Por cierto, estaremos allí dentro de dos días. ¿Tendrás todo listo, no?

-Sí. –Oí perfectamente el suspiro de Kiku detrás del aparato. –Pero, por favor, no le diga nada a Heracles-san… de… lo que… siento por él.

-Tranquilo, Kiku. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a tocar como hacías antes.

-Lo estoy, pero no le diga nada.

-Ok, Kiku. Nos vemos.

Colgué y arranqué mi coche, dispuesto a hacer las maletas y a comprar los billetes hacia Tokio.

**_Alfred_**

_Let me go down,_

_Let me go, let me go down alone,_

_Let me go down, just let me go down_

_If I'm gonna go down, then just let me go, let me go down, _

_Just let me go, down let me go!_

La verdad es que yo era absolutamente increíble tocando la guitarra, los dedos se movían por los trastes como si estuvieran acariciando a una bellísima mujer y la guitarra me respondía con sus magníficas notas, propias de un _hero. _Cerré los ojos, me encantaba escuchar cómo quedaban los tres instrumentos unidos, la batería de Antonio, el bajo de mi hermano Matt y mi guitarra, se unían para formar una hermosa melodía que lo inundaba todo.

Terminé mis últimas notas del solo, les hice una señal a mis chicos y respiré profundamente para cantar el último estribillo.

_It feels like finding out that I've got the guts to say anything_

_Feels like breaking out, when I can give up my reputation._

_Finally I can see honestly I've got the guts to say anything_

_ Finally I can see, that honestly I've got the guts to say anything._

-Creo que hemos estado geniales. –Comenté secándome el sudor de la frente. Miré a Matthew y a Antonio, ambos parecían tan entusiasmados como yo.

-Bien sûr, por supuesto Alfred. –Dijo una voz a nuestra espalda. Cuando me giré, pude ver a Francis apoyado en la puerta de la cochera, con una mirada de suficiencia.

-¡Francis! –Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi mejor amigo. Desde que nos conocimos cuando él vino a mi casa como estudiante de intercambio, nos volvimos inseparables. Normalmente yo paso las vacaciones de Primavera en su casa y él viene en verano a pasar un par de semanas.

-¿Me habéis echado de menos? –Preguntó él, sacudiendo el pelo de Matthew y saludando a Antonio.

-Claro que sí. No te esperábamos tan pronto. –Afirmé, dejando la guitarra en su sitio y sentándome en uno de los altavoces.

-Bueno, la verdad es que he adelantado mi llegada por una razón. –Y nos repartió un papel a cada uno, lleno de palabras francesas incomprensibles.

-¿Qué pone aquí?

-Matthew, querido, ¿podrías traducir para que tu hermano se entere?

-Se… segunda edición de SuperStar…

-¿SuperStar? –Grité. Era imposible ¿SuperStar de nuevo? Había sido el fenómeno del siglo, Francis y yo no nos perdimos una sola Gala, nos aprendimos todas las canciones, imitábamos a los concursantes, jugábamos a ser profesores de canto… Había sido genial.

-¿Qué es SuperStar? –Preguntó inocentemente Matthew.

-Un concurso raro que hubo hace tiempo… -Contestó Antonio, intentando traducir el folleto a su idioma.

-¿Un concurso? –Pregunté aún conmocionado por la noticia. –No fue un concurso cualquiera, fue EL CONCURSO. ¿Te acuerdas cuando la cantante de _Yaiy _se equivocó en la letra de la canción y empezó a llorar en medio del escenario?

-O cuando _Five _cantó esa canción tan horrible de los años sesenta e hicieron una versión tan buena que lo contrataron para hacer un single.

-Lo mejor fue cuando todos cantaron _"Simply you" _y fue número uno durante dos años seguidos.

-Vaya, sí que os afectó ese concurso. –Comentó Matthew.

-Y que lo digas, Matthew, fue realmente genial. Uno de los mejores programas de la historia.

-¿Qué te parecería participar? –Preguntó en un tono burlón, Francis.

-En eso estaba pensando. –Mis ojos brillaban con intensidad. Gracias a ese concurso, formamos _HERO_ y no habíamos dejado de tocar en ningún momento-. Francis, tenemos que participar.

-Debemos participar, es obligatorio. –Asintió Francis.

-Me aburriría al estar todo el verano sin vosotros, yo me apunto. –Dijo Antonio, haciendo un movimiento con sus baquetas.

-También me gustaría participar… pero, no sé. –Matthew dudaba.

-Tranquilo, Matt, no es como si fuéramos a ganar, sólo vamos a pasarlo b…

-¿CÓMO QUE NO VAMOS A GANAR? –Grité. Estaba seguro que ganaríamos, SuperStar estaba hecho para nosotros, había sido creado para que _HERO _ganara esta edición. –Sé que ganaremos, estoy seguro de ello.

-Francis, ¿tú también, no? –Preguntó tímidamente Matt.

Entonces Francis salió de la estancia y volvió a entrar con un teclado electrónico. Lo enchufó y se sentó enfrente de él.

-El concurso empezará en un mes y nosotros estaremos en Washinton en ese escenario. –Afirmó con convicción.

Sonreí.

Por fin los componentes de _HERO _estábamos juntos de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Sed sinceras! Que no estoy muy segura si continuar o no esta historia, sobre todo con mi Fake Polonia y mi Fake Prussia :S<p> 


	2. Gala 0

Madre mía, qué enajenación sentí cuando veía que "Idol" no estaba en la página :S Menos mal que, dos horas después y subirlo tres veces, pude solucionar la cosa, aunque no ha sido fácil. Al menos sólo se ha enterado de mi fallo una persona que sino XDDDD

Este capítulo lo subo ya porque sabía perfectamente lo que aparecería en él, más o menos lo tenía estructurado, así que sólo hacía falta poner las ideas en pantalla.

Por cierto, Alexia y Matrioska... a ver, no es que sean nosotras, nosotras. Es la representación de nosotras mismas jajajaja no nos juzguéis! sabéis la ilusión que nos hace ser famosas? al menos en nuestra imaginación XDD además, así podemos conocer a los personajes de Hetalia "personalmente" XD

Muchos besos a todas :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

oooooooo

**_Toris_**

-¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos otra vez a la segunda Edición de SuperStar! –Dijo la presentadora peliazul nada más aparecer en el escenario. De repente sentí unas ganas horribles de salir correr hacia la salida y esconderme en el rincón más oscuro que podía encontrar. –Mi nombre es Levy McGarden y estaré con vosotros en todo momento a partir de ahora mismo.

Levy sonreía a las cámaras como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, de vez en cuando miraba al público y les guiñaba el ojo con un gesto muy gracioso. Llevaba un vestido anaranjado muy corto, con un lazo blanco en el cuello y zapatos de tacón alto, que aumentaba en un par de centímetros su baja estatura.

-Sé que estáis deseando conocer a vuestros concursantes. –Continuó Levy, cambiándose el micrófono de mano. –Pero creo que es el momento perfecto para saludar al director y co-director del concurso, después de todo, sin ellos nada de esto sería posible ¡Por favor, un fuerte aplauso para Ludwig Waechter y Lovino Vargas!

De repente, un hombre rubio altísimo con aspecto de militar vestido de esmoquin salió al escenario. Detrás de él, entró un chico sorprendentemente joven con una especie de rulo adornando su castaña cabellera, iba vestido también de esmoquin pero un tanto más informal, sin chaqueta y con la camisa por fuera. Ambos sonrieron tímidamente y le estrecharon la mano a Levy.

-Vamos, saludad al público. –El hombre rubio, más rojo que un tomate, se adelantó empezó a saludar a los espectadores y a las personas del público que le gritaban cosas demasiado vergonzosas. -¿Tiene preparadas algunas palabras, Director?

-Eh… Sí. Estoy muy contento que al final este proyecto haya salido adelante, han sido muchas horas de trabajo y esfuerzo, pero me veo recompensado al ver que al final todo está en marcha. –Ludwig paró para tomar aire.

-Estas últimas semanas han sido difíciles para todos –Completó Lovino –ya que se han presentado casi dos millones de personas en cada país donde se hacían las audiciones. Pero se ha hecho especialmente difícil para los profesores quienes se enfrentaban solos a esta marabunta de gente. Son a ellos los que les tenemos que dar las gracias por todo el trabajo que han realizado.

-Espero que estés animado, Lovino. Este año darás tú las clases de baile ¿no es así?

-Exacto y espero que mis alumnos no crean que por ser nuevo, seré indulgente con ellos, porque yo no voy a ser tolerante con ninguno. –A mí de repente se me cerró el estómago. No sabía bailar.

-Gracias, jefe. Ya se pueden sentar. ¡Un aplauso! –Ambos se sentaron en una tarima que había frente al escenario. –Aquí tenemos a nuestros primeros componentes del jurado, señoras y señores, y creo que no podíamos haber escogido ninguno más guapo que ellos dos ¿Verdad? –El público empezó a silbar. –Pero aún nos quedan dos más ¿Chicas, estáis ahí?

Aguanté la respiración. Necesitaba apoyarme en algo así que agarré fuertemente la mano de Feliks. A penas pude oír su protesta cuando las vi aparecer.

Parecía que el público había enloquecido con su presencia y, la verdad, yo me hubiera sumado a ellos si no estuviera tan nervioso que no podía moverme.

Ahí estaban. Matrioska llevaba el pelo rizado recogido hacia un lado. A penas había maquillaje en su cara, ya que cualquier tipo de maquillaje hubiera escondido los bonitos lunares que adornaban su preciosa cara, apenas tenía un poco de sombra para intensificar su negra mirada. Llevaba un vestido largo negro-azulado, de un solo tirante y pequeños guantes negros a juego. Matrioska saludaba al público con una sonrisa tímida, como siempre hacía. Era lo más lindo que había en la tierra.

Pero Alexia no se quedaba atrás. Apareció con su deslumbrante vestido blanco de palabra de honor, con pequeños brillantes rojos dispuestos por todo el largo de la prenda. Llevaba una luna creciente como collar y un pequeño reloj de muñeca. El pelo rizado se lo había recortado en su totalidad hasta dejárselo a la altura de la barbilla, dejándose largo un pequeño mechón que le recorría la espalda. Alexia tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y saludaba al público con entusiasmo.

-Estaba deseando volver, Levy. Echaba de menos todo esto. –Dijo en cuanto saludó a la presentadora con un abrazo efusivo.

-No recuerdo que el escenario fuera tan grande. –Comentó Matrioska con una pequeña sonrisa. –Es algo más impactante que antes.

-Bienvenidas a las dos. –Las saludó Levy. –Este concurso no sería lo mismo sin _White Rain._

-Mira mis niñas, se han convertido en dos preciosas florecillas. –Comentó Leo, nuestro profesor, haciendo que saliera de mi ensimismamiento y le soltara la mano a Feliks. –Estoy tan orgulloso de ellas, espero que vosotros os volváis como ellas algún día.

Asentimos. Leo había sido el profesor que se encontraba en Varsovia, quien nos había elegido para presentarnos a SuperStar tras una dura selección de casi medio millón de grupos de música.

No era muy alto, con el pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, con gafas azuladas y un alto sentido del egocentrismo, debido a esto, y para desgracia mía, Feliks y él empezaron a llevarse demasiado bien.

-Ahora conocerás a _White Rain, _Toris, como te había prometido. –Feliks sonrió. –Osea, me deberías dar las gracias.

Pero no podía decir nada, era como si me hubiera tragado una enorme bola de cristal que impedía que hablara y respirase.

-Tu novio es muy gentil contigo, Toris. –Me comentó Leo, haciendo que me sintiera mil veces peor.

Novio, sí. Feliks era mi "novio."

No sabía ni cómo me había convencido para que participase en esta falsa. "Las parejas homosexuales son lo más _in_. Si decimos que somos novios, nos aceptarán en seguida, ya lo verás." Y, por una vez en su vida, Feliks había tenido razón. Llamamos en seguida la atención de Leo, empezamos a convertirnos en sus favoritos del grupo de selección y de pronto, ya nos había elegido para presentarnos a SuperStar.

-"Es su sueño, no el mío." –Pensé con pesadez, pero al mismo tiempo recordé que nunca le había podido decir que no a Feliks y que, hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre aceptaba sus propuestas, por muy descabelladas que fueran.

-¿Preparado, amor? –Me preguntó, entrelazando sus cálidos dedos con los míos, dándome un poco de seguridad.

Tragué saliva.

Asentí.

Y así comenzamos nuestra farsa.

**_Elisabeth_**

Me volví a pellizcar. No funcionaba, no podía despertarme de este sueño que me rodeaba.

Porque aquello sólo podía ser un sueño, tantas cámaras, maquillaje, ropa cara, productos de belleza, joyas, decenas de personas deambulando a mi alrededor diciéndome lo linda que era, cuánto iba a gustar al público, lo famosísima que iba a llegar a ser.

Me apoyé en una pared llena de cables, sentía que me mareaba, que me caía. No podía estar pasando. Todo había comenzado como un juego, como una forma de pasar el rato ya que los segundos cada vez eran más largos y mi vida más aburrida. Sólo había sido una forma de pasar el verano.

Pero eso fue antes de que Gerald nos eligiera.

A partir de ese momento, todo se volvió serio. Practicábamos sin descanso cada día, modificando algún acorde, mejorando el sonido de mi voz, preparándonos para aquel momento.

Y ya había llegado.

Un terror irracional me recorrió por dentro. Iba a pasar ahí las últimas semanas, compitiendo con cinco grupos más, compartiéndolo todo, desde el desayuno hasta el tiempo libre y lo peor era que no me podía fiar de ninguno de ellos.

-¿Asustada? –Preguntó una voz suave a mi espalda.

Me volví y me encontré un chico joven con el pelo extrañamente grisáceo, vestido con una camisa negra y corbata blanca, y con unas gafas negras tapándole los ojos.

Tenía una sonrisa perversa pintada en la cara.

-¿Eres Elisabeth, la cantante de _Other Music, _verdad?

-S… sí. –Me repuse como pude de la sorpresa. -¿Y tú quién eres…?

-Otro concursante. –Dijo él, restándole importancia con la mano. –Te aconsejo que respires muy profundamente y recuerdes un sitio que te haga muy feliz. Eso siempre ayuda.

-Gracias por el consejo. –Sonreí. –Esta situación me supera un poco.

-Tampoco es para tanto, sólo es salir en la televisión y hacer una pequeña entrevista con la muchachilla esa. Lo bueno vendrá la semana que viene, cuando de verdad demostremos lo que valemos.

-Puede que tengas razón. –Asentí, sintiéndome algo más relajada. Aquello sólo era una entrevista, durante los últimos meses había realizado cientos de entrevistas de trabajo, estaba más que preparada para enfrentarme a aquella. –Creo que está acabando la entrevista a _Three girls._

-En ese caso, debería ir a prepararme. Somos los siguientes y este concurso no podría seguir sin el awesome.

El terror que misteriosamente había desaparecido al hablar unas palabras con aquel chico, volvió repentinamente a mi cuerpo, dejándome completamente paralizada.

En toda mi vida, sólo había conocido una persona que se llamaba a sí mismo "awesome."

-Gil… ¿Gilbert? –Mascullé, aún sin poder creérmelo del todo.

Gilbert se quitó las gafas de sol, dejándome aquellos ojos rojizos que había admirado hacía muchos años.

-Me alegra volver a verte, pajarito.

Y así, mi ex–novio que me dejó en el instituto con el corazón roto, por el que había llorado más que en toda mi vida, por el que había empezado a cantar para liberarme de la frustración que sentía… se alejó de mí, despidiéndose de lejos con un único movimiento de la mano.

Ni siquiera me dejó decirle que no me llamara "pajarito."

**_Alfred_**

Ya no me quedaban uñas en los dedos de la mano. Habían pasado años desde que me dejé ese vicio, pero con la presión del momento había vuelto con más fuerza que nunca.

Intenté observar a _Other Music _intentar concentrarme en cómo les iba la entrevista, pero me era imposible con ese acento tan extraño que utilizaban ambos y lo nerviosa que parecía la cantante.

-¡Alfred! –Me saludó Natsu, nuestro nuevo profesor-. No estarás nervioso ¿verdad?

-En absoluto. –Le contesté escondiéndome las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-Estoy encendido. –Me comentó él, apoyando la mano en mi hombro. –Sé que _HERO _va a ganar, confío mucho en vosotros chicos.

-Esperamos no defraudarte. –Apuntó Matt, siempre tan optimista.

Puse los ojos en blanco, tapándole la boca a mi hermano.

-Has hecho bien en confiar en nosotros, Natsu. –Intenté parecer seguro de mí mismo. –Sé que ganaremos este concurso.

-Eso espero. –Dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se colocó el gorro en su pelo rosado y la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Me miró desde abajo. –Sé que podéis hacerlo chicos, ahora vamos a salir y a mostrarles de qué pasta está hecha _HERO._

-… ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Natsu y su grupo _HERO! _–Nos llamó la presentadora.

Natsu tomó la delantera, saludó al público agitando los brazos por todas partes. Les hice un gesto a mi grupo, que parecían medio muertos, y salimos al escenario (Francis casi tuvo que empujar a Matt para que pisara el escenario) y saludamos cordialmente a la guapa presentadora.

-Vaya, Natsu, con lo activo que tú eres, estaba deseando conocer a los chicos que tendrían que aguantarte por dos meses. –Bromeó Levy, sentándose en el sofá violeta que había en la mitad del escenario.

Natsu se rió.

-Fue amor a primera vista. En cuanto les oí tocar dije "son estos, son los míos" y no busqué a nadie más.

-También tenía que ver que éramos el grupo número 101 que Natsu veía en un día, así que seguramente se cansaría y nos eligió a nosotros. –Dijo Francis.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! –Se defendió él, completamente colorado. –Me encanta el entusiasmo de Alfred, el ritmo de Antonio, la suave melodía de Francis y la energía oculta de Matthew que sólo muestra cuando tiene una guitarra en la mano. Son los mejores, y sólo ellos pueden hacer _HERO. _Sólo ellos pueden ganar "SuperStar."

El público soltó un "ohhh" completamente conmovido, y en seguida empezaron a aplaudir.

-Vaya, tienes mucha confianza en ellos, Natsu. –Se sorprendió Levy. Bueno, ella y nosotros. Natsu siempre era sincero, pero siempre tenía un toque de broma en su voz. Aquella vez no, aquella vez lo decía en serio.

A partir de ese momento, la entrevista fue un poco más distendida, Levy habló con Francis y conmigo sobre cómo había surgido el grupo, coqueteó un poco con Antonio e hizo enrojecer a Matt más de una vez. La verdad es que Levy, a pesar de su aspecto tan inocente que tenía, era de armas tomar. Era importante tener cuidado con ella.

-Así que ya tenemos cinco grupos. –Levy sonrió a la cámara cuando nosotros nos fuimos a sentarnos en nuestro sitio, detrás del jurado. Alexia nos guiñó un ojo al vernos pasar y Matrioska soltó una risita nerviosa cuando mis ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos. Me senté al lado de la profesora de _Three Girls, _que tenía el pelo dorado y los ojos oscuros y le sonreí. –Pero queda aún un grupo que hay que presentar, un grupo un tanto… peculiar. Un grupo por el que hemos tenido que cambiar un poco las reglas del juego.

Le eché una mirada a mi grupo, pero ellos parecían tan perdidos como yo ¿de qué iba todo esto?

-Bueno, sin más dilación ¡demos la bienvenida a Gray Fullbuster y a su grupo, Rydll!

Sin embargo, a pesar de que esperaba encontrarme con un grupo compuesto de cientos de extraterrestres, me encontré algo más normal. Detrás de Gray Fullbuster sólo había una persona.

Un chico rubio con ojos verdes.

-¿Sólo uno? ¿Cómo va a participar únicamente una persona? –Me susurró Francis. Yo me encogí de hombros, si le hacía ilusión ¿por qué no?

-Bueno, bueno. Aquí tenemos al único componente de Rydll, Arthur Kirkland. -El público parecía tan confundido como nosotros. –Dime Gray ¿qué viste en Arthur que lo elegiste para que fuera al concurso?

-Principalmente, es porque este chico es un genio. –Arhur se ruborizó ligeramente, escondiendo su rostro tras sus manos, algo que me hizo sonreír. –Sabe tocar la guitarra, el piano, la batería, el violín, el acordeón… y tiene veintiún años. Además tiene una voz fuerte y segura y al mismo tiempo, suave y conmovedora. Sabe qué tiene que hacer para emocionar a la gente, para divertir a la gente, para que bailen, que rían, que lloren. Él es el candidato perfecto. Además, no hay ninguna regla que diga que los grupos deben de ser de más de una persona.

-Soy un grupo de una persona. –Bromeó Arthur, cada vez más nervioso.

-Ya veo, ya. –Levy miró rápidamente sus notas. Sonrió. –Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerte una entrevista como es debido, Arthur. Pero sí me interesa que nos hables del nombre de tu grupo: Rydll. ¿Cómo surgió?

Arthur y Gray se rieron.

-Yo… compréndeme, tenía ocho años. –Ahogó una risita. –Mi madre estaba obsesionada con la película de "Grease" y me la puso tantas veces hasta que me la supe de memoria. Un día le dije a mi madre que cuando fuera mayor, quería ir a Instituto Rydell. Estuve tan obsesionado con la idea que hasta escribí una carta pidiendo al director de mi colegio que me cambiaran de escuela, para poder cantar con los chicos de Grease. Pero me confundí y en vez de escribir "Rydell" escribí "Rydll." Mi madre empezó a contar la anécdota una y mil veces a sus amigas, a sus vecinas… y bueno, me lo puse de nombre.

-Se ve que quieres mucho a tu madre. –Me exasperé, con esa historia seguro que se había ganado a la mayoría de las chicas del público.

-Muchísimo. Por ella estoy aquí.

Hasta mucho tiempo después, no comprendí qué quería decir con eso.

-Muchas gracias, Rydll. Espero que tengas la mejor de las suertes. –Miró a la cámara. –Señoras y señores, se nos ha acabado el tiempo. Espero que se lo hayan pasado bien conociendo a nuestros concursantes, sus vidas, su historia, seguramente más de uno tendrá a su favorito; si es así sólo tenéis que llamar al 112 - 2126 – 1311 – 99141 y votad por él. Ya sabéis, cuantos más votos, más puntos tendrán y más posibilidades tienen de ganar. –La canción principal de SuperStar empezó a sonar. –Que tengan una buena semana, pero ya saben, everybody's a Star.


	3. Gala 1: Teenage Dream

Uff, este capítulo ha tenido muchos problemas, ya os lo digo yo, pero bueno aquí lo traigo, listo para que lo leáis y juzguéis vosotras mismas. Por fin ya tengo claro quiénes son _Three girls! _Es que están ahí un poco de "pegote" porque me parecía muy raro que hubiera tantos chicos y sólo Hungría de chica XDDDD Así que no creáis que ellas vayan a hacer mucho más de lo que ya han hecho en este capítulo.

**C-chan! **Cuando veas lo que te he puesto, te vas a reír un montón ya lo verás XDDD Te quiero muchísimo y ya sabes, I raise my glass for you ^^

Por cierto, si queréis ver a Inglaterra cantando "Teenage Dream" sólo tenéis que buscar la canción en youtube cantada por Alex Goot, cada vez que escucho a este chico me imagino a Arthur *_* y pensaréis por qué Teenage Dream? Bueno porque tengo cinco versiones de esta canción, no es por otra cosa jajaja

Muchos besos a todas :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

**Parejas: **en cada capítulo, me voy a centrar en una pareja, en este será GRECIA X JAPÓN, luego están América x Inglaterra (principal) Prussia x Hungría, Austria x Hungría, Lituania x Polonia, Francia x Canadá, Canadá x Seychelles, España x Romano, Alemania x Italia. Luego las de Fairy Tail: Natsu x Gray, Gray x Leo, Erza x Gerald.

oooooooo

**_Toris_**

-¡Leo, por fin volvemos a vernos! –Dijo Alexia abrazando fuertemente a mi profesor.

-Mis florecillas, ¿cómo estáis? –Leo se deshizo del abrazo de Alexia y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Matrioska. –Os he echado de menos.

-Y nosotras a ti. –Dijo Matriosaka, sonrojándose levemente. –Hemos venido a conocer a tu nuevo grupo.

Oh Dios mío.

Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío.

Ellas me estaban mirando directamente, a mí, solamente a mí, ¡querían hablar conmigo!

-"Tranquilízate Toris, ellas creerán que estás loco si te ven temblar, deja de morderte las uñas y ¡contrólate el tic de ojo, por Dios! ¿qué digo, qué digo, qué digo?"

-Pues este es Toris, el guitarrista de _Rainbow –_ Estúpido nombre elegido por Feliks, jamás había odiado ese nombre como en aquel momento. –Y, por cierto, vuestro mayor fan.

Un día de estos, mataría a Leo.

-¿Ah, sí? –Alexia me sonrió, haciendo que mi corazón saltase de alegría.

Respiré profundamente.

-Adoro todas las canciones que hacéis, "Like you", "Paper", "A Song book", "Sleep in your arms", "Moonshine", "A hot winter," "I belive in you," "To you, with love" … -Empecé a respirar muy rápido, me había quedado sin aliento al decir todas mis canciones favoritas sin tomar aire.

_White rain _empezó a reírse de mí. No podía haber hecho más el ridículo.

-Toris, tranquilo. No hace falta ponerse así, amor. –Feliks me cogió la mano. –Lamento del entusiasmo de mi novio, chicas. Yo soy Feliks.

De repente, Matrioska y Alexia se pusieron muy tensas ¿habíamos dicho algo malo? ¿acaso serían homófobas? En ese caso, el plan de Feliks se habría ido al traste.

-Chicas, tenéis que calmaros… Recordad que sois miembros de un jurado. –Les dijo Leo.

-Pero, pero… sólo una pregunta –Los ojos de Alexia brillaban con intensidad. -¿Quién es el uke?

-¿El qué?

Pero antes de que Alexia pudiera contestar, Leo la interrumpió muy bruscamente.

-¡No hay tiempo para charlas, hay mucho por hacer! Venga, vamos, vamos, vamos… -Y nos empujó por un largo pasillo hasta una sala completamente iluminada, donde todos los grupos estaban esperándonos.

-¡Leo, tú como siempre el último! –Gritó el chico del pelo rosa con esa voz chirriante que tenía.

-Venga, que no tenemos todo el día. –Refunfuñó el Co-director del concurso, escribiendo una clave en una pared.

De repente, se abrieron las puertas de un gigantesco ascensor. Nos miramos sorprendidos ¿a dónde nos iban a llevar?

-¡Pero no quedarse ahí parados! Let's go! –El cantante de _HERO _fue el primero en entrar y nos invitó a hacer lo mismo. Cuando estuvimos aprisionados de la caja metálica, las puertas se cerraron lentamente. –No me puedo creer que El Estudio estuviera justo encima del escenario, ¡nadie consiguió averiguar dónde se encontraba!

-Fue un secreto muy bien guardado. Así los "fans" no estarían molestando a nadie. –Le explicó Matrioska, dejando su timidez a un lado.

-¿No hay otra forma de subir que no sea por ascensor? –Replicó uno de los componentes de _HERO._

-Hay unas escaleras de emergencia, pero están al otro lado del Estudio y te lleva hasta la otra punta del escenario. Son muy incómodas. –Musitó la profesora de _Three Girls, _cruzándose los brazos bajo sus grandes pechos.

-¿Qué es El Estudio? –Le susurré a Feliks, intentando soltarme de su mano, pero él no me dejaba.

-Es como una Academia que nos enseñará las canciones que vamos que cantar en las Galas. Pasaremos las veinticuatro horas ahí ¿no lo sabías? ¿O sea, para qué entonces te creías que habías hecho la maleta?

-No sé. –Creía que nos quedaríamos en un hotel o algo así. Feliks suspiró.

-Menos mal que yo te he puesto ropa _cool_ en la maleta, sino irías hecho un asco para las cámaras.

-¿Cámaras? –Pero ¿dónde me había metido?

-Ya hemos llegado.

Al momento, nos encontramos en una sala muy espaciosa, tenuemente iluminada, cuyo suelo estaba revestido de parqué y con unos pósters gigantes de diversos cantantes famosos que decoraban la pared del fondo. Al salir del ascensor y mirar a mi izquierda, me di cuenta que un espejo gigante me devolvía la silueta.

-Vamos, Toris, no te quedes ahí parado. –Me indicó Leo.

Todos los cantantes seguimos a los profesores que nos hicieron una visita por el Estudio, a la derecha se encontraban seis salas de ensayo insonorizadas donde podíamos encontrar todos los instrumentos imaginables cuidadosamente guardados en vitrinas de cristal. Al lado de éstas, se encontraban las salas de grabación, donde se grabarían varios discos que iríamos editando conforme pasaban las semanas (porque me lo explicó Feliks, yo no tenía ni idea qué era a lo que se referían.)

Todo la parte baja de la estancia estaba llena de cámaras por todas partes, que retrasmitirían nuestra vida diaria ahí dentro, cosa que no me hizo ninguna gracia, pero por lo que se veía Feliks estaba de lo más emocionado por ese hecho. No paraba de repetir lo que iba a ponerse, que tendría que descansar mucho para que su cutis estuviera perfecto a la mañana siguiente, que tenía que ponerse la crema hidratante… Idioteces varias.

Sin embargo, la primera planta del edificio estaba libre de cámaras, cosa que me alivió muchísimo. Tras subir las escaleras, al frente teníamos los dormitorios con los baños, que misteriosamente tenían nuestras maletas encima de las camas asignadas, una sala de relajación con biblioteca, una televisión con videojuegos, sofás cómodos y demás, y por último la cocina que por lo que se veía, tenía horarios muy estrictos y si nos los saltábamos una comida, ya nos podíamos despedir de comer. También teníamos un pequeño jardín con plantas, flores y un pequeño árbol donde podríamos respirar un poco de aire fresco y no estar tanto tiempo encerrados en ese lugar infernal, en seguida supe que iba a estar en ese rinconcito de paz la mayoría del tiempo.

Tras un tour un tanto distendido por el Estudio, en el que empezamos a tratarnos y a conocernos un poco mejor, _White Rain _ nos sentó en el suelo de la primera sala que habíamos visto, el salón de baile y nos comunicó los cambios que se harían en el concurso.

-Los cambios son buenos, a nosotras nos gustan bastante. –Comenzó Alexia. –Por lo pronto, hemos mantenido el sistema de puntación, cuantas más personas os voten, más posibilidades tendréis que ganar. El cambio que vemos que es el más significativo es que esta vez no os vais a conformar con los componentes del grupo para hacer las canciones, tendréis un grupo de músicos detrás dispuestos a ayudaros en cuanto puedan.

-Sin embargo –se apresuró en aclarar el co-director –tendréis que escribir vosotros mismos lo que queréis que los músicos toquen.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Tendremos que escribir música? –Preguntó Gilbert. –Bueno, de eso te encargarás tú, ¿no, Kiku?

-Supongo que sí, Gilbert-san. –Contestó Kiku con timidez.

-Un momento, yo no tengo ni idea de escribir música. –Se apresuró en decir Alfred. -¿Cómo demonios vamos a escribirla?

-Ahí es donde entramos nosotros. –Le dijo Gray. -¿Qué te creías, que estábamos de adorno? Nosotros os proporcionaremos toda la ayuda necesaria para escribir una partitura.

-No creo que sea fácil. –Comentó el hermano de Alfred cuyo nombre ya se me había olvidado.

-Cuando os inscribisteis en el concurso ya sabíais que no sería fácil, así que ahora asume las consecuencias. –Gruñó Lovino.

-Vamos, no hace que te pongas así… -Dijo el profesor de _Other Music _que tenía un extraño tatuaje en la cara- Chicos, será muy sencillo, ya lo veréis y disfrutaréis mucho.

-También deciros que nosotras os traemos el tema de la Galas de todas las semanas. –Alexia sonrió. –Matrioska, haz los honores.

Sólo hacía falta el redoble de tambor para multiplicar la tensión que se sentía.

Matrioska se aclaró la garganta.

-La primera Gala se llamará "Teenage Dream." –Concluyó ella con una sonrisa.

-Es una canción fácil de cantar, fácil de tocar y que todos conocemos. –Dijo la profesora de _Nine Days _cuyo pelo era rojo fuego, creo que por eso se apellidaba "Scarlet."

-Pero no será simplemente cantar la misma canción una y otra vez como vosotros creéis. –Se apresuró en aclarar Gray (¿cuándo se había desabrochado la camisa?) –A esta canción le tenéis que cambiar algo: coros, ritmo, melodía, instrumentos… para que ninguna de entre vosotros se parezca y ninguna se parezca a la original.

-Será fácil. –Comentó el pianista de _Other Music._

-Jajaja, dejádmelo a mí. –Dijo Alfred.

-Chicos, creo que ya hemos ganado. –Bromeó Gilbert, intentando despertar a su violinista que se había quedado dormido en su hombro.

-Me alegro que os guste la idea. –Alexia nos indicó que nos levantáramos y se fue despidiendo de nosotros. –Hoy intentad descansar, sé que es muy difícil dormir el primer día, pero al menos intentadlo ¿ok? –Matrioska pulsó el botón del ascensor que se abrió de inmediato, ambas subieron dentro y se despidieron con la mano. Justo cuando las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse, dijo –Que empiece el juego.

**_Alfred_**

Después de que los profesores se fueran cada uno a sus habitaciones (privadas, ni siquiera con mi asombrosa capacidad de observación supe dónde se encontraban) todos nos fuimos a la sala esa con los videojuegos y nos picamos a jugar un buen rato.

-Jajajaja, nadie me puede ganar al "Call of Duty." –Era uno de mis videojuegos favoritos.

-No bromees con eso, nadie puede superar al awesome. –Y así, Gilbert se unió a la partida, pero acabó derrotado a los cinco minutos.

-¿Cómo se juega a esto? –Preguntó Michelle, una de las cantantes de _Three Girls, _que tenía un acento un tanto extraño.

-Pues tienes que avanzar y matar, avanzar y matar, avanzar… ¡cuidado! –Uno de los enemigos del juego me había pillado desprevenido y me había dado. –Vaya, qué mala pata, juega tú si quieres.

-Vale. –Ella cogió el mando con miedo y empezó a darle a los botones a diestro y siniestro. Todos nos empezamos a reír.

-Oye ¿de dónde eres? –Preguntó Francis, acomodándose en el sofá al lado de Matt.

-De Seychelles. –Contestó ella, frunciendo el entrecejo, intentando que el personaje al que llevaba obedeciera sus órdenes.

-¿De dónde? –Preguntó Toris.

-Son unas islas que están en medio del océano, cerca de África. –Le explicó Matt, que era un experto en geografía. Michelle le sonrió.

-¿Y vosotras también sois de allí? –Preguntó Elisabeth, sentándose a mi lado.

-No, nosotras simplemente pasábamos ahí las vacaciones de verano, yo soy de Bélgica y ella es de Bielorrusia. –Ambas eran rubias pero ahí se acaba el parecido. La que había hablado tenía el pelo corto, brillante y sus ojos de color verde, la chica de Bielorrusia tenía el rostro como congelado, el pelo largo y los ojos de un violeta muy oscuro. –Yo me llamo Bella y ella, Natasha.

-Bien, entonces creo que ya nos conocemos todos. –Comenté alegremente. –Intentemos llevarnos bien…

-Sí, pero nosotros vamos a ganar este concurso, así que no os hagáis muchas ilusiones.

-Cálmese, Gilbert-san. –Le tranquilizó Kiku, que tenía una voz muy suave. –Seamos todos amigos.

-¡Claro que sí, seamos _friends_! –Cogí otro juego de la estantería. -¿Qué os parecería jugar _The House of the Death? _¿Qué dices, te apuntas Arthur?

-Esos son juegos de niños…

-Ah, no sabía que eras un gallina… -Y empecé a hacer el sonido de la gallina, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa en ese rostro tan serio.

Él se encogió de hombros y cogió un mando, desafiándome. Sonreí y me puse a su lado.

-Pero Alfred, ya sabes lo que te sucede con los juegos de miedo. –Me advirtió mi hermano. –Luego no puedes dormir.

-Calla, que los héroes se tienen que enfrentar a todo, Matt. Esto no me da ningún miedo.

No pegué ojo en toda la noche.

ooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente nos levantaron a las ocho y media de la mañana, como nos habían advertido que harían. Yo tenía los nervios a flor de piel, no paraba de pensar en escenas de zombies que nos atacarían en cualquier momento, pero la luz del día se llevó mis temores.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina, Natsu me impidió el paso.

-Tú no vas a desayunar ahora hoy.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué, qué hecho? –No podía haberla fastidiado tan rápido, era imposible ¡no me había dado tiempo a hacer nada!

-¿Te has mirado al espejo? No puedo dejar que comas una dieta normal con los demás hasta que bajes de peso.

-¡Esto no es grasa, es músculo! –Le indiqué señalándome la barriga.

-Un cantante no sólo tiene que entrenar la voz, sino también el cuerpo. –Refunfuñé –¡Vamos será divertido, corre diez vueltas a la sala del baile y te dejaré comer!

-Pero…

-Quince vueltas.

-Nats…

-¿Quieres veinte? –Negué con la cabeza. –Pues venga, vamos, quince vueltas y podrás desayunar.

Cuando ya había recorrido cuatro, estaba que me moría, el sudor me caía por la frente, la espalda y las axilas, casi no podía respirar y las piernas me temblaban. No podía más, así que aproveché un descuido de Natsu para meterme dentro de una de las salas de ensayo y… oí una voz angelical.

Me crucé con la mirada de Kiku, que rápidamente se puso un dedo sobre los labios, indicándome silencio, me indicó que me acercara hasta una puerta con ventana y ahí pude ver a Arthur en una de las salas insonorizadas, tocando el piano.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_ Just one touch now baby I believe_

_This is real so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

-Es increíble ¿no lo cree usted, Alfred-san?

-Sí… -Estaba absolutamente maravillado por la voz de Arthur, tan suave, tan controlada, tan hermosa… tan perfecta.

Al final, Natsu me acabó pillando y tuve que dar diez vueltas más, pero durante todo el camino tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

**_Heracles_**

Mis gatos.

Mis mininos, mis preciosos felinos, ¡cuánto les echaba de menos! A penas llevaba una semana en ese estúpido programa de televisión y ya veía gatos por todas partes, incluso oía maullar de lejos, pero sabía que todo era parte de mi imaginación.

La única manera de encontrarme con mis gatitos era en mis maravillosos sueños, donde los podía abrazar, acariciar, darles de comer… pero ni eso me dejaban, yo que pensaba pasar el verano durmiendo y adoptando más gatos, ya no podía hacer ni una cosa ni la otra, ¡ni siquiera me dejaban dormir mis quince horas! Así que vagaba por el Estudio, medio muerto de sueño sin saber bien a dónde iba ni dónde me encontraba.

Bueno, también había cosas buenas, por un lado era ver cómo Erza, nuestra profesora, gritaba a Gilbert, le mandaba callar con malas palabras y le hacía comentarios muy ácidos sobre su forma de ser. Me caía bien, al menos era la única que me dejaba en paz.

Pero había otra razón por la que yo todavía seguía ahí sin quejarme en ningún momento.

Una razón llamada Kiku.

Hacía mucho que no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos, no nos separábamos en ningún momento y hablábamos sin parar. Lo mejor de todo era que era la única persona que respetaba en mis silencios al igual que yo respetaba los suyos. Lo malo era que, últimamente, Kiku estaba yendo cada vez más con Arthur, el cantante de Rydll y me estaba dejando algo solo. Bueno, no importaba, sabía que mi amistad de Kiku era tan fuerte que no se podría romper con esa tontería.

Porque eso era lo que teníamos, una amistad. A pesar de que mis sentimientos por él eran cada vez más fuertes hasta el punto que me dolía el pecho de sólo pensar en Kiku, me estremecía al tocar su mano, sonreía al verle tranquilizar al Gilbert. Le amaba, sí, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas.

Hasta ese día.

Era el ensayo final antes de la primera Gala, todos estaban muy nerviosos (yo no, ¿para qué?) y tocaban una y otra vez la misma cancioncita. Había llegado a odiarla de tantas veces que la había tocado en el violín, de tantas veces que Gilbert la había cantado, de tantas, tantas, tantas, tantas, veces que la había oído. Estaba desenado que se acabara la semana para poder dormir sin soñar en Katy Perry convertida en gato.

Para el ensayo final, nos agruparon en el salón del baile y nos dijeron que tocáramos por orden, para corregir unos pocos errores y hacer un repaso general antes de la Gala.

Me asusté mucho cuando salí de la habitación y me encontré a todos mis compañeros ensayando al mismo tiempo. El ruido era ensordecedor, apenas podía oír mis pensamientos, y mucho menos, mi voz cuando quise hacerle a Kiku un comentario sobre el ruido de la sala.

Pero Kiku ya no estaba a mi lado como hacía unos segundos, había desaparecido misteriosamente. Entré de nuevo, extrañado, y no lo encontré en los dormitorios, pero cuando pasé por los baños, pude oír un sollozo lastimero.

-¿Kiku? –Pregunté, intentando abrir la puerta pero tenía el pestillo puesto.

-Por favor, Heracles-san, váyase. –Me suplicó Kiku desde el otro lado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-No es nada, Heracles-san, por favor…

-Estás llorando, Kiku. Tiene que haberte pasado algo grave. –Intenté abrir la puerta otra vez. –Déjame entrar.

-E… está bien, todo está bien. Sólo necesito estar solo un momento. –Me dijo ahogando un nuevo sollozo.

Pero me negué a dejar solo al hombre que amaba en ese estado.

-No me voy a ir de aquí. –Le advertí, sentándome en el suelo. –Así que me quedaré hasta que me digas lo que te ocurre.

Yo podía tener paciencia infinita, así que esperé, esperé, esperé y esperé.

-¿Heracles-san, sigue ahí? –Preguntó Kiku.

-Sigo aquí.

Oí una pequeña risa al otro lado de la puerta que me hizo muy feliz.

-No puedo con usted, Heracles-san. –Kiku suspiró. –Es algo que me ha pasado desde niño… una especie de maldición.

-¿Maldición?

-Tengo oído absoluto, es muy raro. Yo… yo puedo oír toda la música.

-Eso es bueno ¿no?

-No, no lo es. Oír toda la música significa oír cada vibración, cada nota, cada acorde, todo. Y resulta, Heracles-san, que ningún instrumento está afinado del todo, ninguno es perfecto así que oigo todas las notas como si… como si todos los sonidos estuvieran desafinados.

-Debe de ser horrible…

-Un poco, pero ya estoy bien, Heracles-san. Sólo me he sentido un poco mal antes, cuando he oído todos los instrumentos juntos, me he sentido muy molesto y sólo necesitaba algo de silencio.

Pero había algo que no tenía sentido.

-Y si tenías oído absoluto ¿por qué aceptaste cuando Gilbert dijo de reunir _Nine Days _de nuevo? ¿Y por qué formaste parte de _Nine Days _desde el primer momento?

Kiku parecía titubear.

-Eso por algo muy vergonzoso, Heracles-san. –Susurró él.

-¿Vergonzoso?

-Sí, es que verá… Yo siempre lo he admirado, Heracles-san.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? –Me parecía una idea muy graciosa.

-Por su violín… no sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre está perfectamente afinado, en su justa medida. Sólo usted podía sacar el sonido perfecto.

Enrojecí. Tenía unas ganas horribles de abrazarle. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo así? ¿Por qué teníamos que ser únicamente amigos y jamás podíamos ser algo más? ¿Por qué era todo tan injusto?

Porque él me rechazaría, lo sabía. Pero en ese momento necesitaba decirle lo mucho que le amaba, lo mucho que necesitaba hablar con él todos los días, lo mucho que quería besarle, lo mucho que quería estar con él toda mi vida.

-Kiku, yo…

-No hace falta que diga nada Heracles-san. Sé… sé perfectamente que mis sentimientos nunca se verán correspondidos por usted.

-¿Sentimientos? ¿Correspondidos?

No podía ser.

-¡Ol… olvídelo, Heracles-san! No he dicho nada.

-Sí, sí lo has hecho. –Me levanté de un salto tan rápido que me mareé. –Abre esta puerta.

-N… no.

-Abre la puerta, Kiku. –Por Zeus, ábrela, por favor. –Kiku, yo también te amo.

-¿Q… qué?

-Abre la maldita puerta.

Cuando me encontré con Kiku, le abracé tan fuertemente como pude, y cuando junté mis labios con los de él, sentí que nunca había sido más feliz en toda mi vida.

Porque mi vida entera era Kiku.

* * *

><p>A ver, hay varios tipos de "oído absoluto" yo he descrito el más raro, "oído absoluto fino" si queréis más información, Wikipedia ^^<p>

También tengo que daros una gran noticia y es que he hecho un trato con M-chan, ella me hace un par de dibujos todo bonitos de Franadá y Spamano y yo escribo una escena de "amor" entre Arthur y Alfred, así que animadla para que acabe los dibujos rápido ^^

Espero esos maravillosos reviews con ansia ^^


	4. Gala 2: Just the way you are

Hola, a todas de nuevo. Empiezo este fic con una mala noticia, de la que me acabo de enterar ahora mismo, Whitney Houston ha muerto T_T con lo bien que cantaba y las lágrimas que me consiguió arrancar. Me hubiera gustado dedicarle algo, lo que sea, pero bueno. Siempre nos quedará "El Guardaespaldas" no?

Ahora, vamos a ver cosas más alegres. Disculpadme por haber escrito tanto en este capítulo. En realidad, este capítulo iba a tener de pareja principal a Lituania y Polonia, pero hace un par de días, una escena apareció en mi cabeza y dije TENGO QUE HACERLO YA, no sé si os gustará la canción de Just the way you are un poco entrecortada con comentarios de Alfred, pero he intentado hacerlo lo más fiel a mi imaginación :)

Por cierto, para mí cuando un uke es tsundere empieza a soltar palabrotas a mansalva, así que cuando se juntan Arthur y Lovino... pues pasa lo que pasa jajajajaja espero que nadie se asuste por ello :)

**C-chan! **gracias por ser mi Beta Reader en la historia de Spamano, la verdad es que me quedaba muy raro ver a Gray preguntando sobre romance XDD Gracias por ayudarme en todo.

Contestando a la pregunta de **Yaikaya, **el segundo italiano aparecerá muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho después, de hecho sólo en los últimos capítulos. Tranquila que no se me había olvidado que en realidad hay dos italianos, así que no desesperes.

Muchos besos a todas :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

**Parejas: **en este capítulo la pareja principal será AMÉRICA X INGLATERRA, luego están Grecia x Japón, Prussia x Hungría, Austria x Hungría, Lituania x Polonia, Grecia x Japón, Francia x Canadá, Canadá x Seychelles, España x Romano, Alemania x Italia. Luego las de Fairy Tail: Natsu x Gray, Gray x Leo, Erza x Gerald.

oooooooo

_**GALA 2: JUST THE WAY YOU ARE**_

_**Gilbert**_

Había sido genial. Completamente genial. Oír cómo todo el público se levantaba, me aplaudía y me lanzaba vítores, ¡por fin habían comprendido que únicamente yo era el awesome! Y encima, íbamos los primeritos en la lista de favoritos.

Las cosas no podían ir mejor.

-Felicidades chicos, ha sido una gala genial. –Nos felicitó Alexia cuando volvimos a El Estudio.

-Me ha encantado la versión de _Rydll, _los violoncelos y las flautas han quedado muy bien. –Comentó Roderich. –Y con un fondo de piano, te felicito Arthur.

El mentado simplemente se encogió de hombros, impasible como siempre.

-_Other Music _tampoco se ha quedado atrás. –Dijo Francis con una sonrisa. –Piano y batería ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado que quedaran tan bien? Y tienes una voz excepcional, Elisabeth.

-Gracias. –Mi preciosa exnovia se sonrojó. –A mí me ha gustado mucho vuestra versión, Matthew sabes hacer muy bien los coros.

-Jajaja, porque es mi hermano, se le ha tenido que pegar algo de mí. –Se burló Alfred.

-Está bien, chicos, calmaros. –Nos tranquilizó Matrioska. –Ha sido una noche muy intensa, un éxito, todos los hemos visto, pero dejad hablar a Alexia.

Matrioska parecía que tenía poderes sobrenaturales, porque en seguida nos calmamos y escuchamos atentamente a su compañera.

-Gracias. –Alexia se aclaró la garganta. –Como ya he dicho, felicidades por la gala. Nos ha encantado, hemos superado todos los récords de audiencia y esperamos que eso siga así hasta el final del verano.

-También nos gustaría felicitar a _Nine Days _por ser los primeros en la lista. –En ese momento, quería comentar lo maravilloso que nos había salido, que íbamos a ganar el concurso y que conseguiríamos el contrato con la discográfica, pero Matrioska me interrumpió el awesome discurso que tenía preparado. –Pero también recordad que hay todavía mucho concurso por delante y que esta situación puede cambiar en cualquier momento.

-"Como si eso fuera posible." –Pensé. El público me adoraba, lo había visto, y no iba a ser diferente en ningún momento.

-¿Cuál es la siguiente gala? –Preguntó Feliks, impaciente. Se había cabreado mucho al saber que _Rainbow _era el 3º en la lista de favoritos y quería empezar a ensayar al momento y hacer una canción que al público le encantara. Ingenuo.

-La siguiente gala se llamará Love.

La miramos extrañados ¿Love? ¿Qué canción era esa?

-¿Cómo que Love? ¿Love qué? –Preguntó Feliks.

-No es una canción. –Nos aclaró Alexia. –Es un tema, el tema de esta semana será el amor.

-¿Por qué el amor? ¿Qué cojones tenemos que hacer con eso? –Preguntó Arthur cabreado.

-No te sulfures… -Le tranquilizó Alfred.

-Vosotros. –Dijo Alexia señalándonos. –Tendréis que escoger una canción de amor y cantársela al público.

-¿Por qué de amor? –Se quejó Alfred. –Eso no es nada guay.

-A mí no me importaría. –Comentó Heracles mientras miraba cariñosamente a Kiku, haciendo que éste enrojeciera. Llevaban así todo el día, tan cariñosos, tan cercanos el uno con el otro, me daban ganas de vomitar. Pero bueno, ellos me estaban ayudando a ganar el concurso así que no debía quejarme, y todo tenía una parte buena… al menos Heracles parecía más despierto que nunca.

-El amor es el tema más común en las canciones, por eso lo hemos elegido. –Nos explicó Matrioka. –Esta vez no tendréis que cambiar la canción original, aunque no importaría si lo hicierais, con esta gala lo que pretendemos es que os convirtáis en una especie de actores en el escenario. Tenéis que simular estar realmente muy enamorados y que queréis transmitirle este hecho al público.

-En esta gala, también os valoraremos nosotras, así que esforzaros y poco más y aprended a dominar el escenario. Ya me ha dicho Lovino que estáis muy verdes todos.

-Peor que verdes. –Gruñó él desde el otro lado de la estancia.

-Así que esforzaros un poco más y aprended a bailar ¿sí?

Asentimos todos con una sonrisa, no se le podía decir que no a Alexia.

-Bueno pues os dejamos con vuestros profesores. ¡Mucha suerte chicos y nos vemos en la próxima gala!

Alexia y Matrioska desaparecieron por el ascensor, al igual que la semana anterior, dejándome con la profesora más insoportable, estricta y mandona que había tenido en mi vida.

Erza Scarlet.

-¿Alguno sabe ya lo que va a cantar? –Preguntó Gerald. Ese tío sí me caía bien, era la única persona en El Estudio con quien Erza enmudecía y se ponía colorada al oírle hablar. Me pregunté si le podría gustar.

-Quizá nosotras podamos cantar "About you now" –dijo Michelle –es de un trío de chicas, podemos hacerlo ¿no?

-Sí. –Las otras dos asintieron. No sé por qué, pero siempre se hacía lo que Michelle decía.

-Nosotros tenemos que pensarlo un poco más –Apuntó Alfred -¡Ey, Francis! ¿Qué tal si esta vez eres tú quien elige la canción? Se te dan bastante bien las románticas.

-Claro que sí, Matt ¿me ayudarías?

-Yo… sí, supongo.

-Entonces perfecto, para mañana lo tendremos profe. –Natsu se rió y alzó el pulgar, en señal de aserción.

-Tienes una gran voz, Elisabeth ¿qué te parecería subir un poco el listón? –Preguntó Gerald -¿Quieres cantar algo de Kelly Clarkson?

-No la conozco muy bien. –Se justificó ella. Qué linda era intentando simular que no tenía ni puñetera idea de quién estaba hablando.

-No te preocupes, esta noche te daré un disco con todas sus canciones… si no tienes otra canción en mente, claro.

-No soy mucho de canciones románticas –intenté no reírme por ese comentario –así que gracias por tu ayuda, pero es algo que Rod también podrá tocar ¿no?

-Las canciones de Kelly son fáciles de aprender, tranquila.

Pero aquello no podía quedarse así entre los dos, apenas habíamos podido hablar desde que se dio cuenta de que el awesome era el awesome, así que cuando estuvimos a solas, me acerqué a ella y le pregunté.

-¿Viste lo fantástico que estuve en el escenario?

-Déjame en paz. –Me soltó desdeñosamente.

Me sorprendí.

-Cuando estás con los demás no eres tan despectiva conmigo.

-Eso es porque no quiero que nadie pregunte por nosotros, ni por nuestro pasado ni por nada. Tú y yo no nos conocemos.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿En serio me preguntas eso? –Dijo ella amenazándome con un micrófono que tenía a la mano. –Eres idiota.

-Eso pasó hace años, pajarito.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así, no me gusta.

-Antes te gustaba. Al igual que antes te gustaba oír canciones románticas. Por dios, si estabas obsesionada con los Beatles, escuchabas "Ps: I love you" "I need you" "I will" "Let it be"…

-Cállate.

-Claro que eso podía ser que antes sí estabas enamorada de alguien, del awesome por ejemplo, y ahora te has tenido que contentar con el pobre de Roderich que no me llega ni a la suela de…

-Roderich es más hombre de lo que tú serás nunca.

Ahogué una carcajada.

-Permíteme que lo dude, pajarito. –Me alejé al ver que aquella conversación no iba a llegar a ninguna parte. –Por cierto, te recomiendo "My life would suck without you."

Seguramente Elisabeth montaría en cólera cuando se diera cuenta de que esa canción hablaba de un chico que había dejado a la cantante y se daba cuenta de que era el hombre de su vida.

**_Lovino_**

No me gustaba nada aceptarlo, pero Arthur era un maldito genio. Había elegido la canción, había adaptado la música y, aunque ayer fue la gala, ya estaba ensayando.

Pero, había que admitirlo, no sabía moverse por el escenario. Se mantenía estático, frente al micrófono, cantando con la misma expresión de concentración que siempre. Ni siquiera movía sus manos que agarraban el micrófono como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

Cuando se acabó la canción, él me miró, como esperando a que le diera mi aprobación. Se llevó un buen chasco.

-Horrible. –Le dije sinceramente.

-¿Qué cojones quieres decir con eso? ¡Ha estado perfecto!

-A ver si te enteras, chaval. –No debería decir eso ya que Arthur tenía casi tres años más que yo, pero bueno, él no sabía ese pequeño detalle. –Yo no soy tu profesor de canto, ni de música, ni de nada. Soy tu profesor de baile y tú haces de todo menos bailar.

-¿Y qué coño hago? Si tú eres el profesor de baile, enséñame a bailar, ¡joder!

-Si es que no me das material para trabajar. –Le imité. –Simplemente te quedas ahí, como un pasmarote, mirando no sé qué cosa, mientras cantas. –Arthur me miró sin comprender. –Al menos cambia alguna expresión, pero haz algo.

-¿El qué, joder?

-Coño, no sé. Cualquier cosa. –Así no llegaríamos a ninguna parte, debía utilizar otra técnica. Me pasé la mano por el pelo, intentando inventarme algún ejemplo que le pudiera explicar. –A ver, vamos por partes. ¿Qué sientes cuando estás enamorado?

-¿A ti qué cojones te importa? –Me echó en cara, totalmente sonrojado.

Y yo que intentaba ayudarle. Me daban ganas de estrellarlo contra el espejo y hala, un problema menos.

Respiré profundamente, intentando aplacar mis instintos asesinos.

-Creo que a lo mejor si traspasas todos esos sentimientos que sientes cuando estás enamorado a esta canción, puede que te salga con mayor soltura y puedas al menos recorrer el escenario a tu antojo. –La verdad, me contentaba con que sonriera alguna vez.

Arthur me dijo algo en voz muy baja, pero yo no lo entendí.

-¿Qué?

Arthur me volvió a repetir la misma frase, pero yo seguí sin comprender nada.

-Coño, Arthur, ni los perros entienden lo que dices. Habla más alto, joder.

-¡Que no me he enamorado nunca! –Gritó Arthur, rojo de vergüenza. -¿Ya estás contento?

Quise hacerle un comentario gracioso sobre eso, algo relacionado con aquellas estúpidas y gigantescas cejas que seguramente alejarían a las mujeres. Pero un grito me desconcertó.

-¡GRAY! –Natsu bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta cuando ya estaba a nuestro lado. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que Gray estaba en una esquina (por supuesto, con la camisa desabrochada) mirando impasible nuestra clase, sin hacer ni un solo comentario. –Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Tú no tenías un disco con canciones variadas? –Preguntó con ingenuidad.

-Tengo cientos de discos. –Gruñó él.

-Y creo que en uno está _No Matter What _de Papa Roach ¿verdad?

-Natsu, tengo muchos discos. No me digas que quieres una canción de un disco determinado. Tardaría siglos en encontrarlo.

-¿Ves, Alfred? –Le dijo Francis, desde el piso de arriba. Los cuatro componentes de _HERO _estaban asomados desde el primer piso, escuchando atentamente la conversación entre su profesor y Gray. –Te dije que esa canción no la iban a tener. Mejor cantamos _Marry You, _como habíamos dicho.

-¡Pero es que esa canción es muy cursi! –Se quejó el chico.

-Me dijiste que yo eligiera la canción y yo he elegido _Marry You, _ahora te aguantas.

En cualquier otro momento, yo les habría mandado callar con un par de amenazas, en cualquier otro lugar me hubiera burlado de ellos, si en ese momento fuera yo mismo, sabría lo que hacer en esa situación.

Pero en ese instante, yo no era yo mismo.

Sobre todo al ver que esos ojos verdes que me habían fascinado de pequeño estaban ahí, observándome, haciendo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza, provocando aquella sensación que tenía muchos años olvidada, haciendo que me muriera de rabia de nuevo al notar que él no me reconocía.

-Has tenido suerte. –Gray había encontrado el disco y se lo mostraba a Natsu. -Lo tenía en mi guarda discos.

-¡Muchas gracias, Gray! ¡Chicos, ya podemos ensayar!

Pero ellos ya no le escuchaban.

-Te lo juro por mi honor de _hero._

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. En la próxima gala, tú elegirás la canción y yo no rechistaré.

-De acuerdo. –Aceptó finalmente Francis. –Entonces vamos a ver cómo es esa cancioncilla.

Arthur y yo observamos cómo los chicos de _HERO _bajaban ruidosamente las escaleras y se acercaban a las salas de ensayo. Carraspeé, intentando volver a la realidad.

-En… ¿entonces tú no te has enamorado nunca? –Pregunté al recordar el tema de que estábamos hablando.

-¿En serio, Arthur? –Alfred se acercó a nosotros al escuchar nuestra conversación.

-¡Métete en tus asuntos! –Gritó él.

-Pues creo que tienes un gran problema. ¿Cómo vas a cantar sobre _l'amour _ si has sentido que te has enamorado.

Parecía que nuestra conversación había atraído a todos los miembros de _HERO _incluso él se estaba acercando a nosotros.

-Estamos en mitad de una clase, iros a otro sitio. –Dije enfadado.

-No, espera Lovino. Puede ser que ellos puedan ayudar. A lo mejor si reunimos las experiencias de todos, podemos explicarle a Arthur lo que es estar enamorado. –Iba a responder pero Gray no esperó a que hablara para empezar con su interrogatorio. –Tú… eh…

-Soy Matthew.

-Eso. ¿Qué sientes al estar enamorado? –Preguntó con toda la brusquedad que le caracterizaba.

Vi el cariz que estaba tomando todo el asunto y no me gustaba ni un pelo, pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Matthew ya estaba balbuciendo una respuesta.

-Yo… pues… me siento… como si pudiera ser yo mismo, dejando de un lado la timidez y… eso. No sé. –El chico estaba completamente sonrojado.

-Eso no nos sirve. –Señaló a Francis. -¿Me das una respuesta mejor?

-Creo que lo que siento es mucha felicidad. Soy capaz de hablar de cualquier cosa y estoy todo el día pensando en él.

-Parece que hablas de una persona en concreto. –Comentó Alfred con picardía.

Francis soltó una carcajada que me pareció falsa.

-¿C… cómo voy a estar hablando de alguien en concreto? Qué cosas tienes… -Para mí que Francis quería cambiar drásticamente de tema, porque se volvió a Antonio, a mi adorad… eh… al estúpido de Antonio y le preguntó. -¿Y tú, Tonio?

-¿Yo? Sí, creo que sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. –Contestó él riéndose. Mi corazón se encogió, no podía estar hablando de mí, seguro que no.

-Vaya, eso yo no lo sabía. –Comentó Alfred interesado.

-Es que fue antes de trasladarme a Nueva York. –Así que fue a Nueva York. Jamás me dijo el lugar que se había mudado. –Había un niño de mi calle, que bueno, jugábamos juntos y esas cosas. Éramos pequeños y un tanto ingenuos, pero creo que él fue mi primer amor.

Me apreté el brazo muy fuerte con las uñas hasta sentir un dolor comparable al que estaba sintiendo en el corazón. Mentira. Mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira. Si se estuviera refiriendo a mí, me hubiera reconocido, me hubiera sonreído, me hubiera abrazado como siempre hacía, me estaría diciendo esas palabras bonitas que me hacían enfadar y sonrojar al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y cómo se llamaba?

-"Dirá Sergio, Rafael, Miguel, Alex, Jaime…" –Me dije mientras recordaba a todos los niños que vivían en mi misma calle.

Pero no.

Antonio se rió y me destrozó el corazón una vez más.

-Pues, esto te hará gracia, porque no me acuerdo de su nombre. Pero yo lo llamaba Lovi…

No pude soportarlo más. Rápidamente corrí hasta la puerta más cercana mientras maldecía internamente a Antonio.

Le odiaba, le odiaba como nunca había odiado a nadie.

Y al mismo tiempo, le volvía a amar, al igual que hice aquel tiempo atrás.

**_Alfred_**

Todos observamos asombrados cómo Lovino salía corriendo del gran salón de baile ¿le estarían llamando por teléfono? ¿tendría que ir urgentemente al baño? ¿se le habría olvidado la ropa en la lavadora?

Me encogí de hombros, ya volvería.

Volvimos al tema principal.

-Con que no te has enamorado nunca, Arthur. –Puse mi grandiosa pose de héroe. -¡No te preocupes, porque el _hero _está aquí para ayudarte!

-¿Y qué cojones sabes tú de amores? –Me preguntó despectivamente.

-Yo… no mucho, pero… ¡estoy seguro que puedo ayudarte!

-Déjame en paz. –Dijo Arthur. –Eres un pesado, siempre persiguiéndome por todos lados, ¿quién te crees que eres, mi Guardaespaldas? Ya solucionaré yo solo el problema.

Hice caso omiso del comentario de Arthur. Le cogí del brazo y lo arrastré hasta la sala de grabación.

-¡Venga, que no hay tiempo que perder! ¡A reunir información! –Dije riéndome, desoyendo sus airadas protestas.

Nos encontramos a _Nine Days _con los ojos puestos en una hoja con pentagramas, mientras Kiku escribía a toda prisa.

Rápidamente, Arthur acalló sus propuestas al ver al japonés mirándole.

-Oh, Arthur-san, Alfred-san. ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

-Queremos saber qué se siente al estar enamorado. –Le contesté rápidamente con una sonrisa en la boca. Sentí que Arthur me pellizcaba el brazo, pero ni me inmuté. Los _heros _estamos hecho de hierro para no sentir dolor.

-Alfred-san, esa… esa una pregunta… es muy inadecuada. –Tartamudeó Kiku, mientras se retorcía las manos sobre el papel.

-Yo contestaré. –Me dijo Heracles, tranquilizando a Kiku con una mano en el hombro. –Se siente como si al final toda tu vida tuviera sentido, como si al final hayas encontrado la paz en él, y muy feliz al saber que esa persona te comprendiera en todos los sentidos.

No me pasó desapercibido que Kiku había escondido su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Feliz, vida con sentido, paz. –Resumí mientras cogía el pomo de la puerta. –Vale, gracias Heracles.

-¡Ey! ¿Es que al awesome no le vas a preguntar? –Gruñó Gilbert, poniéndose de pie.

-No nos interesan tus tonterías. –Le dijo Arthur, arrastrándome hasta la salida.

Pero Gilbert no le escuchó (o no le quiso escuchar.)

-Yo sólo podría enamorarme cuando la chica sea tan awesome como yo y sepa apreciar lo awesome que soy, tratándome con el respeto que me merezco.

-Vale, vale, Gilbert. Muchas gracias por tu información.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, Arthur me apretó con fuerza a la pared y se acercó tanto que pude oler su fragancia.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota?

-Sólo intentaba ayudarte. –Me disculpé yo con una sonrisa.

-Que te quede claro, no necesito ayuda. Sé valerme por mí mismo. –Arthur se separó de mí.

¡Encima que intentaba ayudarle, él me trataba de esa manera tan despectiva! No, eso no quedaría así.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo piensas simular que estás enamorado si no has conocido nunca esa sensación? –Le repliqué, enfadado. –A veces no puedes encontrar la respuesta por ti mismo, a veces puede que necesites ayuda de los demás, hasta yo que soy un _hero _necesito que me ayuden. Así que guárdate un poco de ese orgullo que tienes y acepta mi ayuda.

Arthur gruñó algo que yo no entendí por ese estúpido acento inglés que le salía de vez en cuando.

-De acuerdo. –Aceptó él. –Pero no creas que te debo un favor ni nada parecido.

-Por supuesto que no.

Tras un día completamente improductivo de recogida de información, y de haber oído a Arthur maldecir más de cien veces, nos fuimos a la cama, cansados de tanto ajetreo.

-¡Vaya pérdida de tiempo! –Refunfuñó Arthur tras ponerse el pijama y acostarse. –Es la última vez que sigo tus estúpidos consejos. Buenas noches.

-Pero…

-¡He dicho buenas noches!

Y no me dejó decirle nada más.

oooooooo

_-Yo… creo que lo siento es que estamos los dos solos. –Me decía Roderich, apoyando suavemente las manos en la tapa del piano. –No siento ni cómo pasa el tiempo, ni siquiera hacia dónde estoy caminando o hacia dónde me dirijo. Únicamente estamos ella y yo. El resto no existe._

_Nada existe._

_Sólo dos personas en el mundo._

_Dos entes en el espacio._

_Solamente…_

Me desperté al oír un ruido procedente del baño. Después una maldición en voz baja y luego una voz.

De nuevo, el ángel.

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

-¡No, no, no! Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no me sale? –Gruñía Arthur mirándose al espejo, con las manos en su pelo.

Parecía bastante desesperado.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano? –Pregunté, desperezándome y poniéndome las gafas para ver mejor la expresión asustada de Arthur.

-Lár… lárgate.

-Si quieres cantar ¿por qué no bajas a las salas de ensayo? –Pregunté inocentemente, sentándome en el inodoro.

-Porque en las malditas salas de ensayo no hay un maldito espejo. –Me contestó él, mirándose de nuevo al espejo. –Lovino tiene razón. Soy un puto robot cantando. Ni siquiera hago una expresión.

No pude evitar reírme.

-¿Y crees que cantándote a ti mismo, se solucionaría el problema?

-Pues sí, ¿qué pasa? –Me dijo, en tono amenazante.

-Nada, nada. Sólo digo que no creo que sea la mejor manera. –De repente, se me ocurrió una idea. –Oye, cántame a mí.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó, asustado.

-Sí, claro. No es que quiera que te declares, sólo intenta explicarme cómo es la chica de tus sueños. –Me crucé de brazos. –Venga, que estoy esperando.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Cómo quieres que te cante a ti?

-Si quieres le digo a Kiku que venga… -Bromeé, llevándome un golpe en el brazo de su parte. Me lo merecía, para qué nos vamos a engañar.

Arthur respiró hondo varias veces y volviendo al espejo, muy incómodo, empezó a cantar.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful __and I tell her everyday_

-¿Ah, sí? Muy interesante, prosigue. –Me alegré al ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

_Yeah I know, I know_

_when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_It's so, it's so_

_sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But everytime she asks me do I look okay_

_I say_

Arthur más animado, se giró y entrecerrando los ojos, cantó el maravilloso estribillo de Bruno Mars.

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah!_

-Oh, por favor, cuéntame más de ella. –Arthur se rió ruidosamente y se acercó a mí. Se puso de cuclillas y me empezó a describirme a su chica ideal como si yo fuera un amigo al que se lo contaba.

_Her lips, her lips_

_could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_

-Debe de ser preciosa. –Arthur asintió y se puso de pie.

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I__'d never ask you to change_

_if perfect is what you're searching for then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know _

_I say_

-Porque ¿sabes qué, Alfred?

-¿Qué?

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

-Vaya, gracias. –Comenté, divertido.

-Idiota.

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah!_

No pude evitar sonreír. Era tan maravilloso oírle cantar, me sentía tan feliz al verle poner esas expresiones tan repente, Arthur sonrió y me miró directamente, clavando sus ojos verdes en los míos. Y, acercándose, completó la canción.

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Y nos quedamos así, mirándonos, como si hubiera sido la primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban. Como si nada más existiera en el mundo. Como si el tiempo ya no tuviera sentido para nosotros.

Como si… estuviéramos…

Solos.

Arthur carraspeó ruidosamente, haciendo que ambos volviéramos a la realidad bruscamente.

-Bueno, creo que he mejorado bastante. Debería ir con Lovino para trabajar mejor todo esto de la expresión y ese rollo.

-Ya… vale, yo me vestiré e iré a desayunar. ¡Me muero de hambre! Jajaja.

Pero, antes de que Arthur saliera del baño, susurró.

-Alfred… gracias.


	5. Gala 2: Perfect

Hola otra vez! Pues la verdad es que de este no tengo mucho que decir, excepto que estaba deseando escribirlo (al menos en mi imaginación, el capítulo era muy bonito, no sé si he conseguido escribirlo bien ^^) La canción es perfect de Pink, pero he puesto la versión de Boyce Avenue si queréis escucharla y aunque realmente no es muy romántica, no sé, quería hacerla. También decir que esta no va a ser la única canción de Pink que habrá y que la que vendrá ahora, será mucho mejor ^^

Gracias a mis dos Betas Reader (M-chan y C-chan) por aguantar todas mis tonterías yaoistas y no yaoistas XDDD

Ah, y que M-chan ya ha cumplido su parte del trato, ya tengo mis dos dibujos yaoi en mi poder, así que... supongo que tendré que hacer alguna escena para animar la cosa, no? XDDD Avisadas quedáis ^^

Muchos besos a todas :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

**Parejas: **en este capítulo la pareja principal será LITUANIA X POLONIA, luego están América x Inglaterra, Grecia x Japón, Prussia x Hungría, Austria x Hungría, Grecia x Japón, Francia x Canadá, Canadá x Seychelles, España x Romano, Alemania x Italia. Luego las de Fairy Tail: Natsu x Gray, Gray x Leo, Erza x Gerald.

oooooooo

**_GALA 2: PERFECT_**

**_Leo_**

Me di la vuelta otra vez en la cama, me puse boca abajo, después con la mirada al techo, cara a la pared, sin mantas, con mantas, con un pie fuera, con la almohada bajo mi cabeza… nada. Era imposible para mí dormir esa noche.

Enfadado conmigo mismo, me levanté, encendí la luz y miré la hora. Por supuesto, las cuatro de la mañana, no podía ser de otra forma. Cuando Morfeo no me visitaba nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, lo hacía en toda la noche.

Intenté coger un libro y leer, pero ese asunto me volvía rondar en la cabeza. Mira que me prometí a mí mismo no pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo, era como una mosca que danzaba alrededor del oído, muy molesto e insoportable.

Y no pude más. Paseé por la habitación, repasando una vez más la conversación que había mantenido con Toris hacía unas horas.

_-¿Qué se siente al estar enamorado? –Preguntó Alfred, al entrar en la cocina donde esperábamos la merienda._

_-¡No tengo tiempo para estas cosas! –Gruñó Feliks, bebiendo a toda prisa la leche con cacao y metiéndose una magdalena entera en la boca. –Tgnegssmos qshe shegrr ensgnand._

_Ni idea de lo que quería decir, pero como se disponía a salir de la cocina en dirección a las escaleras, creo que lo que decía era "tenemos que seguir ensayando." La verdad es que a Feliks no le gustaba nada perder._

_-Oh, please! Help us! –Pidió Alfred, impidiendo que Arthur saliera por la puerta. -¿Toris? Por favor, que sé que eres un buen tío._

_Toris dudó un segundo, lo suficiente para que Alfred pusiera esa cara de cachorrito desvalido que le hizo decidirse rápido._

_-Yo… creo que sé que estoy enamorado… cuando puedo soportar todo lo que hace, cuando no me importan sus fallos, ni sus defectos. Sé que estoy enamorado cuando me gusta todo de él._

_Alferd masculló un pobre agradecimiento y obligó a Arthur a que se lo agradeciera también, aunque sólo consiguió un gruñido como respuesta._

_Toris me miró, y vi el brillo de dolor al fondo de sus ojos azules. Intentó sonreír y poner su mejor cara, pero a mí no me podía engañar. _

_Debería haberme callado y haberlo dejado pasar, debí haber seguido a Feliks cuando tuve oportunidad, pero no, yo era idiota y dije:_

_-Eso ha sido muy bonito, Toris. –Me apoyé en la mesa y cogí una magdalena. –Dime ¿en quién estabas pensando cuando le has dicho eso a Alfred?_

_-¿Cómo que en quién? Claramente estaba pensando… en mi novio. –Respondió él avergonzado._

_-¿Y cómo se llama? –Pregunté dándole una mordida a la magdalena. Estaba deliciosa._

_-¡Si es Feliks, Leo!_

_Sí, debí haberlo dejado estar, debí haber cambiado de tema, pero…_

_-No es Feliks. –Ahí estaba, mi estúpido orgullo puesto en juego ¿quién se creía este niño? ¿Qué iba a dejarme engañar tan fácilmente. –Sé que no sois pareja._

_-Pe… pero ¿cómo?_

_Vaya con Toris, y yo pensando que iba a negarlo un poco. Supongo que ya estaría tan harto de aquella situación como yo._

_-Se ve en seguida Toris. Pareces muy incómodo cuando él empieza a abrazarte o a decir cursiladas varias, no sé, como si te molestara o algo así._

_Toris suspiró y cerró momentáneamente sus ojos azul marino que tanto me recordaban a los de él._

_-Es cierto. No somos pareja. Supongo que ya deberíamos decir la verdad. Sinceramente, sería un alivio para mí._

_-Me parece que no, no te escaparás tan rápido. –Le señalé. –No puedes simplemente decir que en realidad no sois pareja así por las buenas, al público no le gustará para nada que le hubieras engañado y tampoco puedes "cortar con él" no tendría un buen recibimiento para los espectadores. Os aconsejo que sigáis así._

_-Pero si ya sabías que nosotros no éramos novios ¿por qué nos elegiste? –Preguntó él confuso._

_-Porque ante todo soy un profesional, y vosotros tenéis mucho potencial, lo sé, lo he visto, y no descansaré hasta poner a "Rainbow" en lo más alto de la listas. Lo juro por mi orgullo._

_Toris no sabía qué decir._

_-Vaya, gracias… Si Feliks lo supiera._

_-No se lo digamos ¿vale? Será muy divertido verle fingir que está enamorado de ti incluso cuando no está en las cámaras._

_En ese momento, durante un segundo, noté que Toris ponía una expresión de dolor que no me pasó desapercibida; pero se repuso e intentó sonreír._

_-Sí, supongo que sí._

_Me acaba de dar cuenta que Toris había evitado de manera magistral mi pregunta inicial, pero el pobre no sabía que no se podía jugar conmigo._

_-Y dime Toris ¿de quién estás enamorado?_

_-¿Q… qué?_

_-Cuando has hablado con Alfred, me has parecido muy sincero, como si estuvieras pensando en alguien en concreto cuando hablabas con él._

_-Ya… esto… no debería de contártelo, pero después de lo que has dicho, creo que puedo confiar en ti… aunque sé que te reirás. –El muy cabrón, soltó la bomba cuando me estaba terminando la magdalena. –Estoy enamorado de Feliks._

_Y, como no podía ser de otra forma, me atraganté._

_-O sea –dije cuando me recuperé del susto- te gusta Feliks, estás con él todo el día, finges que eres su novio ante el mundo entero… ¿cómo puedes estar triste por eso?_

_-Porque todo es una farsa, Leo. Aunque me encante darle la mano, aunque se me acelere el corazón al oír llamarme "cariño", aunque disfrute con sus abrazos… sé que nada es de verdad._

_-Eres idiota. –Le dije, sin tapujos. Toris bufó. –Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, disfrutaría del momento, estaría a su lado, le daría la mano, le besaría hasta que no me quedaran labios y dejaría de preocuparme si todo es real o es mentira._

_-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil…_

_Ahí es cuando debía haberme callado completamente, ahí es cuando debía haber caído un montón de misiles para que acallaran mis palabras, pero no ¿dónde estaba la Tercera Guerra Mundial cuando la necesitabas? _

_-Es incluso más fácil. No tienes ni idea de la suerte que tienes, ojalá yo tuviera una oportunidad así y que supiera lo mucho que le quiero…_

_Y, maldito sea el momento, el dueño de mis pensamientos hizo acto de presencia._

_-¿En serio? –Preguntó Gray, apoyado en la puerta. Enmudecí, no podía ser, no podía haberme oído, no, y lo que era peor, no podía haber COMPRENDIDO lo que quería decir._

_Pero había olvidado que Gray me consideraba un mujeriego sin remedio._

_-Tranquilo, que no le diré a Lucy lo que acabas de decir. –Comentó él, muy alegremente (o tan alegremente como sabía), acariciando mi pelo suavemente, haciendo que sonrojara visiblemente. –Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo._

-"Idiota" –Me reprendí. –"A ver cuándo te acostumbras a mantener la boca cerrada."

Pero no podía, y menos si insultaban mi inteligencia, mi orgullo me lo impedía.

Me volví a recordar que era completamente imposible que Gray supiera que yo estaba enamorado de él. Porque sí, había dejado de reprimir mis sentimientos y admitir lo que era evidente, pensando que sería menos doloroso…

No lo fue. Para nada.

Lo peor de todo era que yo soy su mejor amigo, no pasaba un día sin que habláramos por teléfono, por mail, y ahora que estábamos en "SuperStar" siempre comíamos y cenábamos juntos.

Él, desde siempre, me lo había contado todo.

Todo.

Hasta su amor no correspondido por Natsu.

No pude evitar pegarle a mi almohada un puñetazo de frustración, lo hacía cada vez que me acordaba del estúpido pelirrosa. Porque eso era, un idiota. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de lo maravilloso que era Gray? Agradable, buen hablador y mejor oyente, serio pero sincero, el mejor en su profesión, un amigo de verdad, dulce, amable, justo, rara vez se le veía sonriendo pero cuando lo hacía era una sonrisa que iluminaba el mundo entero. Mi mundo.

Basta. No podía seguir martirizándome de esa forma, dolía demasiado. Tenía que haberme mantenido en mi línea, conocía a una mujer, enamoraba a una mujer, dejaba a una mujer. Desde siempre había sido así, y yo era mucho más feliz que en ese momento.

¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que acabaría enamorando de un hombre?

Estúpido corazón con sus decisiones sinsentido.

**_Toris_**

Los días pasaban y Feliks cada vez me exasperaba más. Todos los días quería ensayar, a todas horas, a cada segundo cantaba una y otra vez la misma canción. Era insoportable. Menos mal que muchas veces me escapaba a mi jardín "secreto", donde ni siquiera había cámaras, a respirar un poco de aire caliente, a escuchar unos pocos pájaros piar y a disfrutar del silencio bajo el olivo. Miraba las nubes pasar, sin siquiera pensar qué forma podían tener, estaba a gusto y en paz.

Una paz que, por desgracia, no duraba mucho.

-¡Toris! ¿Otra vez aquí? –Gruñó Feliks. –Vamos, que tenemos que ensayar desde el noveno compás.

-Feliks, quedan dos días para la gala ¿vale? Tranquilízate un poco. –Ya estaba harto de ser únicamente su perro faldero, yo tenía mis propias decisiones, mis propios pensamientos y debía mantenerme firme.

Lamentablemente, eso tampoco duraba mucho, sobre todo cuando oí a Feliks toser.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? –Pregunté, levantándome y acercándome a él.

-Perfe… -Feliks volvió a toser muy fuerte, tanto que se dobló por la mitad. Me acerqué para ayudarle, parecía que se iba a quedar sin respiración. –Sólo… sólo me duele un poco la garganta.

-Así no puedes seguir Feliks, cada vez estás peor. La gala es dentro de poco y ya te estás quedando sin voz. Deberías descansar. –Apoyé mi mano en su hombro, pero él lo rechazó con un gesto que me dolió casi tanto como verlo en ese estado.

-Estoy bien, o sea ¿es que no me ves? –Feliks se quitó un poco de saliva de la comisura de los labios y me miró a través de esos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas por el esfuerzo. En ese momento Feliks parecía muchas cosas, pero en ningún caso se podía decir que estaba "bien."

Por eso, no me podía dar el lujo de dar mi brazo a torcer, tenía que cuidarle, aunque supiera que así me odiaría por el resto de sus días.

-Vamos a la cocina a ver si te pueden dar un analgésico. –Le indiqué.

-¡No quiero tomar nada!

-Necesitas descansar…

-Necesito seguir ensayando, Toris. –Feliks se separó de mí. –¿Es que no te das cuenta? Somos los terceros, los terceros Toris. –Me recalcó, como si yo no le hubiera oído la primera vez… o las primeras veinte veces que me lo había repetido esos días. –Tenemos que seguir practicando, tenemos que volver a cantar… -Feliks ahogó otro ataque de tos. –Tenemos que ganar.

No me iba a dar por vencido, por supuesto que no. Ya había dejado que Feliks hiciera conmigo lo que quería aquellos días, (bueno, y aquellos años) ahora debía mantenerme firme en mi decisión, sobretodo estando su salud en juego.

Le cogí las mejillas para que me mirase directamente a los ojos.

-Y ganaremos, te lo prometo, Feliks. –No podía soportar estar así mucho tiempo, ya podía notar cómo aumentaba el calor de mis mejillas. –Pero ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar, no puedes estar mucho más así. Tómate un poco de leche caliente con miel o una tila, estate un par de horas sin hablar, cuídate la voz y reposa el cuerpo porque hace días que no duermes bien.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Feliks completamente rendido ante mis palabras, mostrándose un poco tímido, la mirada fija en el suelo y los labios muy apretados. Por esos cambios de personalidad que tenía era por lo que me había enamorado de él. Nunca se podía saber lo que Feliks estaba pensando.

Era único.

-Puede que tengas razón. –Admitió con la voz ronca.

-¿Sí verdad? Pues vayamos a la cocina.

Pero, a pesar de la medicina que se tomó, de las horas que estuvo callado (¡por fin!) litros y litros de leche caliente…

Fue demasiado tarde.

Al día siguiente, Feliks había perdido la voz.

Se pasó toda la mañana forzando su voz para que emitiera algún sonido, pero era completamente inútil. Estaba realmente desesperado, había perdido toda la fuerza que se le caracterizaba, toda su energía ¿dónde estaba el Feliks que conocía, la persona más terca que conozco, quien nunca se detenía ante nada, la que jamás se rendía, que siempre se esforzaba por sacar lo máximo, y controlaba completamente la situación? Esa persona había desaparecido y me la habían sustituido por un niño enfadado con el mundo, postrado en la cama, mirando un punto fijo en el techo.

Cuando ya se le pasó el enfado, Feliks poco a poco fue pasando a la tristeza y a la melancolía. Me miró a los ojos, muy triste y escribió en su libreta "lo siento."

-No tienes que pedir perdón por nada.

"Tenía que haberte hecho caso antes. Todo esto es por mi culpa."

-No es culpa de nadie, no pienses más en eso.

"Vamos a perder y todo es culpa mía. He sido tan estúpido forzándome a cantar las 24 horas del día. Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que me estaba quedando sin voz pero no, yo seguía y seguía cantando."

-Déjalo, Feliks. Y descansa que lo necesitas.

"Pero es que vamos a ser expulsados, Toris."

-¿Y eso por qué?

"Porque las reglas lo dicen bien claro. Es obligatorio cantar una canción por semana, si sucede cualquier improvisto los concursantes serán expulsados de El Estudio de inmediato."

-¿No se puede hacer nada? No sé, atrasar la Gala o algo…

Feliks negó con la cabeza y soltó el bolígrafo, volviéndose a sumergirse en su mundo. No podía dejarlo así, tan desvalido, tan frágil, como un animal herido que se ha rendido ante lo evidente. Me sentía tan impotente por no ser capaz de hacer nada… no, tenía que hacer algo, esto no podía acabar así, de repente. Era el sueño de Feliks y yo debía hacerlo realidad de alguna forma pero ¿cómo?

En ese momento entraron a la habitación Roderich, Elisabeth, Alfred y Arthur, con un enorme plato de queso fresco.

-En mi país lo mejor para los resfriados es un trozo de queso con unas gotas de aceite de calabaza. –Dijo Roderich.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó su compañera.

-Sigue sin poder hablar. –Les expliqué por él.

-Qué mal. Leo se está volviendo loco llamando a Ludwig para conseguir algo más de tiempo, pero parece ser que no está consiguiendo nada.

Feliks se encogió de hombros, entre abatido y resignado. "No hay nada que hacer" decían sus ojos, por eso no podía quedarse así.

No si yo hacía algo para impedirlo.

-Id a decirle a Leo que _Rainbow _cantará en esta Gala.

-Pero ¿cómo…?

-No preguntad, id a decírselo ya.

Los cuatro, sorprendidos, se miraron entre ellos y salieron por la puerta atropelladamente. Feliks me miró aún más sorprendido que ellos.

-¿Te acuerdas de las clases que tomaste de batería? Cuando te obsesionaste con Phil Collins y quisiste ser como él. –Feliks asintió. –Pues creo que esta noche te tocará coger las baquetas de nuevo.

Feliks me señaló, interrogante.

-¿Yo? –Cogí la guitarra y me la puse el regazo, con la cinta alrededor de mi cuerpo. –Yo cantaré.

Y por fin Feliks emitió el primer sonido en horas… lo malo es que fue algo parecido a una risa.

oooooooo

Así que ahí estaba yo, en medio del escenario, con un gigantesco micrófono que me miraba (sí, me miraba) directamente. Intenté acomodarme en la silla y secar mis manos en el pantalón para que pudiera tocar la guitarra con facilidad.

-"Tranquilo, Toris, tranquilo." –Si empezaba a pensar en los millones de personas que estaban viéndome en ese momento, me iba a morir ahí en medio. –"Has escuchado esta canción como cien veces esta semana, te sabes los acordes, las notas y la letra de memoria."

A pesar de las veces que la había escuchado, tenía que admitir que era bonita, llena de sentimiento, perfecta para una confesión… a lo mejor, sí podía ser, me confesaba a Feliks con esta canción, algún día muy, muy lejano, le podría decir que…

_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions_

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

Porque ¿sabes cómo me siento yo muchas veces, Feliks?

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss "no way it's all good"_

_It didn't slow me down_

Y no quiero que te ocurra lo mismo.

_Mistaken_

_Always second guessing_

_Underestimated_

_Look, I'm still around…_

Siempre estaré contigo, porque…

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than_

_Less than perfect_

Porque así eres, Feliks, perfecto, a pesar de que tú no lo veas ahora.

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You are perfect to me_

A pesar de todas las tonterías que hagas, todos los problemas en que me metas, sé que eres perfecto y no te cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

_You're so mean_

_When you talk_

_About yourself_

_You are wrong_

Ahora mismo te sientes así ¿verdad? Triste y un poco avergonzado. Pero no temas.

_Change the voices_

_In your head_

_Make them like you_

_Instead_

Es tan duro verte así de triste, no quiero verte verter más lágrimas.

_So complicated_

_Look how big you'll make it_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

Estoy haciendo esto porque te amo, aunque ya sabes que no puedo cantar en público, que me da un miedo terrible equivocarme y morir avergonzado.

_It's enough_

_I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_see you same_

Pero tú no tienes miedo a nada, te enfrentas a la vida con la cabeza bien alta, orgulloso de ti mismo y de las elecciones que has perfecto.

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than_

_Less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You are perfect to me_

Me estaba animando. Veía como los espectadores me miraban, embelesados, incluso había conseguido arrancarle alguna lagrimilla a las chicas y fue completamente explosivo ver como la gente se levantaba y empezaba a aplaudir cuando estaba haciendo el solo de guitarra, era como si todos sus sentimientos me llegaran a través de las í, estaba feliz que la gente comprendiera cómo me sentía. Me dio la locura, lo sé, pero no pude evitar levantarme del asiento, darme la vuelta y mirarle directamente a él, a quien le estaba cantando todo el tiempo, clavar mis ojos en los suyos, de un color verde muy oscuro que me recordaba al prado de mi casa en Lituania y decir:

_You're perfect_

_You're perfect to me_

Y así, completar la canción.

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than_

_Less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

**_You are perfect to me_**

**_Feliks_**

Respiré profundamente de nuevo. O sea ¡no había ninguna razón por estar nervioso, por supuesto que no! Simplemente, con la Gala y todo lo que había ocurrido, me sentía muy intranquilo, con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza y las manos temblándome.

No. Debía mantenerme firme, si dudaba ahora, jamás podría…

Mis pensamientos se pararon de repente. Ahí estaba Toris, bajo el olivo de su "jardín secreto" al que siempre iba cuando estaba preocupado por algo. Miraba al cielo despejado adornado con miles de estrellas, impasible de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y las piernas recogidas hacia su pecho. Jamás había visto nada tan bello.

A parte de mí mismo, claro.

-Un penique por tus pensamientos. –Murmuré yo, sacándole de sus cavilaciones. Me miró sorprendido y sonrió.

-Parece que ya has recuperado la voz. –Comentó él, haciéndome espacio a su lado.

-Sí, parece ser que estar callado un día entero y el aceite de calabaza hace efecto.

-Me alegro mucho que vuelvas a ser el de siempre. –Toris me puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros, protegiéndome del frío y haciéndome sonrojar como nunca antes.

-¿Qué… qué haces?

-Sólo pongo en práctica un consejo que me dio Leo… y parece que tienes frío ¿no?

-Sí, un poco. –Me acurruqué un poco más contra él, agradeciendo internamente el calor que emanaba de Toris.

¿Por qué no podíamos estar así siempre? O sea, yo ya sabía que él era hetero, pero ¿de verdad que tenía que hacerme sufrir de esta forma? Se había pasado una semana entera incómodo por las muestras de cariño que le daba, y ahora, que medio me había acostumbrado a la situación, va y me abraza de esta forma tan… placentera.

Y lo peor es cuando cantó con esa voz tan hermosa, que yo no sabía ni que tenía, esas palabras que me llegaron al corazón. Aún podía escuchar en mi cabeza _You are perfect to me _una y otra vez, como si fuera una tortura que se iba repitiendo sin parar, y yo sin poder evitar hacerme ilusiones con que esas me las había dicho a mí.

Quizá era que yo pedía mucho, pero sólo quería que sus ojos brillaran con tanta intensidad como si estuviera mirando a _White Rain, _que me sonriera, que me besara… que me amara tanto como le amaba yo.

No podía ponerme triste, no ahora. Tenía que hablar de otro tema, tenía que centrarme en otra cosa que no fuera en su mano en mi hombro, en su cabeza sobre la mía, en esos pequeños besos que me daba en el pelo de vez en cuando…

Decidí centrarme por el verdadero motivo por el que estaba ahí

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme. O sea, sé que te habrá costado mucho.

-Por ti… haría cualquier cosa, Feliks.

Mi corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza de nuevo. No quería malinterpretar la situación, pero me era imposible con tantas emociones emanando al mismo tiempo de mi interior. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, no debía decirle que me había inventado toda la tontería de "ser novios" para estar más cerca de él, de que le amaba aunque él jamás me había mirado como otra cosa que no fuéramos amigos, que me daba tanta rabia esta situación que le hacía daño para desquitarme con él… que había elegido "Perfect" para cantarle al mundo entero lo especial que era para mí.

-¿Feliks?

-¿Qué?

-Aquí no hay cámaras.

Toris se iba separando poco a poco, haciendo que mi corazón sangrara una vez más.

La última vez.

No pude soportarlo, le impedí que se separara más de mí cogiéndole del borde de la camisa. Le miré intensamente, como queriendo transmitir cuánto amaba a esos ojos azul oscuro que me miraban con impasibilidad y cuánto había sufrido por culpa de eso.

-Te… te… estoy di… ciendo que… no hay cámaras. –Balbuceó.

-Lo sé.

Y le besé y recé a Dios para que él me correspondiera de alguna forma y le pedí que, cuando me rechazara, que fuera lo más amable posible.

Pero Dios estaba jugando ese día con el Destino porque, sin previo aviso, me encontré a Toris (mi Toris) besándome con intensidad, abrazándome para dejar el mínimo espacio entre nosotros. Estaba tan sorprendido que había olvidado respirar.

Intenté hablar, pero todos los pensamientos se fueron con el viento cuando sentí que la lengua de Toris recorría mis labios y se introdujo en mi boca. Entrechoqué mi lengua con la suya, sintiéndome como en el paraíso y le cogí de la nuca para profundizar aún más el beso.

No sé cómo sucedió, pero cuando nos separamos para tomar el aire, yo estaba acostado en la hierba y él encima mía, mirándome con intensidad… como nunca le había visto mirar a nadie.

Sin duda, Dios era bondadoso.

-Feliks… -Mi nombre en sus labios era como un canto celestial que venía del cielo, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara ante su presencia.

Toris (mi Toris) cogió mi mano y besó la palma y cada uno de mis dedos. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir, ni siquiera comprendía cómo había sucedido todo esto, sólo sabía que quería mucho más de él y que no quería que se separara de mí jamás. Con la misma mano, recorrí la curva de su cuello, el espacio de la clavícula, hasta llegar al corazón, sintiendo su latido tan rápido como el mío.

Fue así como supe que al final mis sentimientos estaban siendo correspondidos.

Quizá algún día le dijera a Toris, a mi Toris, cuán perfecto era para mí.


	6. Gala 3: Born this way

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, he tardado mucho en actualizar, lo sé, pero estaba haciendo el maldito trabajo de prácticas que me ha quitado muchísimo tiempo TT Pero ya estoy aquí, y para compensar, os traigo un capítulo un tanto más largo de lo normal (ahora es cuando vosotras decís: bien!)

Pasamos a las dedicatorias:

**M-chan, C-chan**! Por supuesto, ¿quién podría vivir sin vosotras y sin vuestros magníficos consejos? Yo no puedo, os lo digo desde ya! ^^

**Kana-asuki: **sé que no vas a leer esto, pero como estás escribiendo un Franadá, a lo mejor te puede inspirar. I love you, querida alumna.

**Yumi-chaan: **¿algún día de estos acabarás "Canadá quiere ser seme"? Me pregunto XDD

**Solitudely: **me pediste otro Franadá después de "La apuesta" verdad? aquí lo tienes, preciosa ;)

Muchos besos a todas :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

**Parejas: **en este capítulo la pareja principal será FRANCIA X CANADÁ, luego están América x Inglaterra, Grecia x Japón, Lituania x Polonia, Prussia x Hungría, Austria x Hungría, Grecia x Japón, Canadá x Seychelles, España x Romano, Alemania x Italia. Luego las de Fairy Tail: Natsu x Gray, Gray x Leo, Erza x Gerald.

**Advertencias: **un Roderich muy seme y Francis muy uke ^^

oooooooo

_**GALA 3: BORN THIS WAY**_

_**Gilbert**_

-Felicidades otra vez, esta Gala ha superado a la anterior. –Comentó Matrioska, aún quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos que tenía después de haber escuchado a Arthur. –Nos habéis emocionado muchísimo.

-Me ha gustado muchísimo _Other Music. _–Alexia se acercó a mi pajarito. –Elisabeth por favor, tienes que cantar más a Kelly Clarkson, tu versión de "You found me" casi supera a la original.

-Gracias, Alexia.

-Alexia, que tengo sueño. –Se quejó Leo, agotado por el esfuerzo de esa tarde y los nervios que había pasado. –Hoy ha sido un día muy largo.

-Sí en segui… un momento ¿dónde están tus alumnos, Leo?

El mentado miró a su alrededor y se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Eh? No me digas que me va a tocar buscarlos, lo que faltaba.

-Déjalos. Ellos también han tenido un día muy duro. –Lo calmó Erza, Dios cómo odiaba el sonido de su voz. –Aunque si no vienen, se perderán la repartición.

-¿Repartición? –Preguntó Alfred, nervioso.

-Ejem… la siguiente Gala se llamará Lady Gaga. –Nos anunció Matrioska.

Por supuesto, en seguida todos nos emocionamos al saber que cantaríamos las canciones más famosas de la diosa del pop actual.

-Servirá para que os desinhibáis en el escenario, que os volváis un poco locos y que os pongáis la ropa más estrambótica del mundo, algo muy divertido.

-Nosotros elegimos "The Edge of Glory." –Dije, casi sin escuchar a Alexia de lo emocionado que estaba.

-No, no, no. "The Edge of Glory" es nuestra. –Dijo Alfred, aún más excitado que yo. –Sólo un _hero _sabe cómo cantar esa canción.

-Ah, mon frère. ¿Es que no recuerdas nuestro trato? –Lo calmó Francis, intentando sujetarle para que no se escapara.

-¿Qué trato?

-Que esta vez sería yo quien eligiera la canción. –Alfred empezó a negar con la cabeza, con el semblante más blanco que la leche. –Lo juraste por tu honor de _hero_.

-No, Francis, no me hagas esto. Esa canción no, por favor.

-Oui, mon ami. En esta Gala HERO cantará "Born this way."

Incluso el awesome yo se asustó cuando Alfred gritó:

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

oooooooo

-Así que estás con Elisabeth. –Le comenté a Roderich cuando nos quedamos a solas.

Él pasó de largo.

-No tengo nada que decirte.

-Podrías decirme cómo convenciste a Eli que cantara en público. –Roderich se volvió, con la mirada muy seria, casi parecía que me quería asesinar, pero ya sabía yo que Roderich no mataría a una mosca. Era demasiado poco hombre.

-No la llames así. –Me amenazó.

-¿Cómo?

-Eli. Se llama Elisabeth.

-Ella no me deja que la llame pajarito y ahora tú que no me dejas que la llame Eli ¡aclaraos de una vez!

-No la llames de ninguna forma. Ya le hiciste mucho daño en su momento y no te dignaste ni a pedir disculpas.

-¿Por qué iba a pedir disculpas? –Un awesome nunca se dignaría a pedirle perdón a nadie, eso era como la ley, inquebrantable.

Roderich me miró, incrédulo ¿que no entendía de lo que le había dicho?

-Tenías novia, Gilbert. Tenías novia y no le dijiste nada a Elisabeth hasta que ella te vio con ella ¿tú sabes cómo se sintió al respecto? Estaba tan deprimida que casi no salía de su casa. Ni siquiera fue a la India.

No voy a mentir, la verdad es que sí que me remordió un poco la conciencia cuando vi a Elisabeth a menos de diez metros de mí, completamente destrozada por la visión de verme abrazado a otra chica, pero era ley de vida. Elisabeth jamás pudo llegar a mi nivel de awesome, así que era la mejor manera de terminar con ella y un verano muy extraño para mí.

-¿No fue a la India? Qué estupidez, después de pasar el verano trabajando todos los días para recaudar el dinero necesario…

-¿Es que no tienes ni idea de lo mal que lo pasó? –Para mi sorpresa, Roderich me cogió del cuello de la camisa y, con una fuerza que me pareció imposible que la tuviera, me levantó en el aire y me estrelló contra la pared. –Estuve con ella día sí y día también en su casa, intentando consolarla desde que se enteró de eso. Le hablé, le toqué el piano, le gasté bromas incluso, pero nada, ella impasible como una estatua. Incapaz de hablar, incapaz de moverse, como si le estuviera ausente. Tuve que crear _Other Music _para ella, para que fuera capaz de expresar lo que sentía.

-Qué idiotez. –Solté de repente. Me estaba quedando sin respiración, pero yo no iba a suplicar para que me soltara. Un awesome jamás se arrastraba.

Roderich me apretó aún más fuerte, con el puño alzado, a centímetros de mi cara. Cerré los ojos, esperando el golpe… que nunca llegó.

Roderich suspiró y me dejó en el suelo.

-Si hubieras estudiado musicología no dirías lo mismo. La música es la mejor forma de expresar los sentimientos y las emociones. –Roderich se despidió de la mano mientras decía. –¿Y tú te haces llamar cantante? Qué patético.

Le habría contestado pero me había quedado sin respiración, y a día de hoy, todavía no sé si fue por su agarre o por la extraña sensación de frío que había aparecido en mi interior.

**_Matthew_**

_Oh, there ain't other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Oh, there ain't other way_

_Baby, I was born-_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_I was born this way, hey!_

_I was born this way, hey!_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, hey!_

Alfred dejó de cantar, y como siempre, puso una mueca de rabia. Los primeros días, era gracioso ver a mi hermano cantando algo que no le gustaba para nada, pero ya se había vuelto bastante pesado. Siempre con el semblante serio, siempre de mal humor, era exasperante. Intentamos hablar un par de veces con él, incluso le dijimos de cambiar la canción, pero él siempre estaba repitiendo "lo juré por mi honor de _hero." _Maldito honor de hero, por su culpa nos iban a descalificar si Alfred siguiera así de inexpresivo, bueno inexpresivo del todo no, a veces refunfuñaba un "no quiero, no quiero, ¡no quiero!" como un niño pequeño.

Pero claro, yo no dije lo que pensaba, yo nunca decía gran cosa, la verdad, pero ahí estaba, aguantando a mi hermano y sus frase de niño y, la que más dolía, "porque Francis sea gay, no significa que me guste cantar esta canción."

A veces me preguntaba qué diría Alfred si supiera que yo también era gay.

Y que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Bueno, después de haber visto la expresión de mi hermano, era mejor seguir callado.

-¡Matty! –Me saludó Michelle, corriendo hacia mí.

Me paralicé y rápidamente busqué alguna escapatoria. No os confundáis, la chica era amable y simpática, pero es que conmigo era excesivamente simpática ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que no estaba interesado en ella? Al menos, no en ese sentido. Michelle se acercó a mí y nerviosamente, me sonrió.

-¿Has acabado ya el ensayo?

-Er… sí. –Era imbécil. No quería otra tarde con Michelle escuchando sus "aventuras" en Vitoria, y las ganas que tenía por conocer el mundo entero. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente mentir?

Porque mi lengua siempre me traicionaba cuando más la necesitaba.

-¡Qué bien! Oye ¿qué tal si… merendamos y hablamos un poco? Que yo todavía…

En ese momento, los ojos verdes de Antonio se cruzaron con los míos. Le supliqué con la mirada que me salvara, él me negó con la cabeza y me señaló a Lovino que estaba hablando muy seriamente con Alfred. Antonio estaba interesado en Lovino desde que habíamos entrado en "SuperStar" pero nunca le había surgido la oportunidad para hablar con él porque, extrañamente, Lovino huía despavorido al ver a Antonio acercarse a él. Sí, yo tampoco lo entendía, con lo simpático que era… ¡Eh, un momento! Ya me había olvidado de lo que… ¡ah! ¡Michelle, sigue ahí, hablándome! ¿Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago? ¡Antonio, sálvame por favor!

Antonio suspiró pesadamente y vino hacia nosotros.

-Perdona, Michelle. –Le dijo Antonio, enseñándole una de esas encantadoras sonrisas. –Necesito que me prestes un momento a Matt, que tenemos que ensayar un par de compases.

-Por… por supuesto. –Michelle ya estaba perdida, como le pasaba a la mayoría de la gente, se había rendido ante los encantos de Antonio.

-Gracias de nuevo. –Le dije cuando nos alejamos de ella, siempre me salvaba cuando ella estaba cerca.

-¡Vaya, se ha vuelto a escapar! –Exclamó Antonio buscando a Lovino alrededor, y haciéndome caso omiso. Como siempre. –Qué mala suerte, y hoy es la Gala. No voy a tener otra oportunidad.

-Ya podrás hablar con él la semana que viene. –Le intenté animar.

-Sí, bueno. Espero que sí, la verdad. Su cara… me suena de algo pero no puedo recordar de qué. –Antonio sonrió, hechizándome de nuevo. –Al menos tú puedes hablar con la persona que amas todos los días.

Sí, Antonio sabía mi secreto. ¿Cómo? No os voy a hacer perder el tiempo, simplemente os diré que me pilló… espiando a Francis… mientras jugaba a la consola con mi hermano… y sonrojado y… bueno, ¿para qué os hago perder el tiempo?

-Ya… esto… pero es igual. Francis es de esas personas que no se conforma con un amor sólo, ya lo sabes, así que no puedo tener ninguna esperanza con él.

-Ay, Matt, esta conversación la hemos tenido muchas veces. ¿Por qué no pruebas y te declaras? A lo mejor te llevarás una sorpresa.

Me reí, fue una risa un tanto triste, pero algo es algo.

-Jamás se fijaría en mí. Él… sólo va de chico guapo en chico espectacular, y después consigue otro chico más guapo aún. ¿Crees que si yo me declarara y le pidiera que me fuera "fiel" lo haría? ¿Por mí? –Negué con la cabeza, como siempre hacía cuando hablaba con él de este tema. –No soy tan importante.

-¡Ah! Ahí está. –Dijo Antonio al ver a Lovino junto con _Nine Days. _No había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho, no sé por qué no me sorprendía.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estabas diciendo? Bueno da igual, algo de Francis seguro. –Se despidió con la mano pero antes comentó. –Inténtalo al menos, Matt.

Como si fuera tan sencillo.

-¿De qué estabais hablando? –Preguntó Alfred, abrazándome por detrás y dándome un susto de muerte.

-De… de nada.

Para nada era sencillo… y menos teniendo un hermano tan sobreprotector como Alfred.

oooooooo

Salí de la ducha empapado. A pesar de estar a mitades de verano, me había puesto el agua a cuarenta grados y ahora todo mi cuerpo estaba rojo por el calor. Encima, había estado más de media hora bajo el agua, así que mis dedos estaban arrugados e insensibles, rápidamente me puse una toalla alrededor de la cintura y me dispuse a cepillarme mi pelo mojado con suavidad.

-¡Matt, nosotros nos vamos! –Me gritó Alfred desde la habitación. –No tardes mucho.

-Vale, ahora voy.

-Mon amour, date prisa. –Dijo Francis, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Como siempre, me paralicé al oír su suave voz y, al igual que todos los días, me aguanté las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo en ese instante. Como podréis comprobar, mi vida era muy frustrante. Sintiendo a Francis cerca, viéndole todos los días, hablar con él, disfrutar de su sonrisa… y ya. Nada más.

Respiré profundamente, para tranquilizar a mis alocados latidos. ¿Para qué me ponía nervioso? Si sabía perfectamente que nunca iba a suceder nada, que él jamás podría fijarse en mí de esa manera, que para él, yo era…

-_Pour moi, tu es mon petit frère. _–Y fue en ese momento cuando mi alma entera se destrozó por completo y me quedé vacío por dentro.

Un hermanito.

Nada más.

No quería recordar, no quería hacerlo, pero nunca había podido bloquear ese recuerdo…

-_Je t'aime, Francis. _

_-Moi aussi. Parce que, pour moi, tu es mon petit frère. _

Basta, no quería más, no podría soportarlo de nuevo.

Pero la puerta ya estaba abierta, y los buenos recuerdos afloraron en mi mente.

_-Éste es Francis. Lo conocí en París._

_-Bonjour! –Y unos pequeños ojos azules me miraron, divertidos. –Tú… eh… Comment s'est dit? ¿Tú eres Matt?_

_-Oui._

_-Matt está empezando a estudiar francés en el instituto. –Le explicó Alfred._

_-Ah, entonces estoy… seguro que… tenemos muchas cosas en común. –Intentó decir Francis, trabándose la lengua al hablar._

_-Bien sûr._

En ese momento me pareció como si un rayo de sol se hubiera materializado y se hubiera posado ante mí, con forma de un lindo francés. Pasamos ese verano los tres juntos, paseando, jugando a la consola de Alfred, visitando la cuidad, pasando la tarde en el campo… incluso un día Alfred se atrevió a coger el coche de papá y conducir hasta la playa, ese sí fue un día genial, lo malo fue que estuvimos castigados una semana. Y cuando Francis se fue… cuando Francis volvió a París, los colores desaparecieron del mundo, éste se volvió gris y frío, y parecía como si las cosas que sucedían a mi alrededor ya no tuvieran sentido. Desesperado por mi situación, le pedí a mi madre que me llevara al médico porque creía que estaba muy enfermo. Claro, en momento tenía catorce años, y no sabía qué significaba la palabra "amor."

Desde entonces, han pasado cuatro años. Cuatro Inviernos tristes y fríos y cuatro Veranos soleados y cálidos, llenos de color y de música.

Su música.

La luz del baño parpadeó tenuemente, lo que hizo salir de mi ensimismamiento. Me observé en el espejo, parecía que llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí parado porque mi pelo se había secado por completo y en mi cuerpo apenas quedaban pequeñas gotas de agua sueltas en mi torso desnudo, así que me las sequé rápidamente. No más gotas, no más lágrimas, ahora había que concentrarse. Me puse mi estrambótica ropa compuesta por pantalones azul eléctrico, camisa amarilla y botas negras gigantescas, llenas de cadenas y de adornos extraños, apenas podía andar con ellas, esperaba que eso no fuera un problema en el escenario, pero tenía que vestir al estilo de Lady Gaga y no me pensaba poner trozos de carne por el cuerpo.

Como el salón de maquillaje se encontraba en el backstage, ya no había más que hacer ahí.

-Oh, Matthew, por fin sales. –Me saludó Francis, levantándose de la cama al verme salir.

-¿Francis? Pero… ¿no has bajado con los otros?

-No, esto… ya sabes. Ascensor. –Me explicó incómodo.

Sonreí, no necesitaba que me dijera más para saber de qué estaba hablando.

-Oye, ¿has sentido el corte de luz?

-Sí, espero que no pase nada. –Le comenté, bajando las escaleras.

-¿No será mejor que bajáramos por las escaleras?

Quizá las cosas hubieran ido de otra forma si yo le hubiera dado la razón en ese momento, pero le quité importancia y entramos al ascensor.

Y a los diez segundos, la luz se fue y nos quedamos encerrados.

-Oh, no. No, esto no puede ser posible. –Gimoteó Francis, pegándose cada vez más a la pared. –¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¡Qué alguien nos ayude, s'il vous plaît!

-Francis, tranquilo…

-Ya empieza, las paredes se van juntando más, no hay aire, no hay aire…

Pobre Francis, tenía claustrofobia desde niño y jamás había podido superarla.

Me acerqué a él y le cogí la mano.

-Francis, hay mucho aire, muchísimo, y las paredes no se mueven, están donde están.

-No, no… -Por los ojos de Francis ya estaban aflorando las lágrimas, se las quité con el borde de la mano. Se sentó en una esquina y se abrazó las piernas, de manera protectora.

-Respira, respira y mírame, Francis. Mírame. Estoy aquí ¿vale? No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. –Francis me miró, sonreí. –Eso es, ahora respira despacio.

Poco a poco, Francis se fue tranquilizando, su respiración se normalizó y dejó de temblar. En ningún momento apartó sus ojos de los míos, haciendo que fuera yo quien empezara a temblar de nerviosismo.

-¿Ya estás mejor? –Pregunté, sin poder evitar pasarle la mano por su pelo.

-Sí… -Respondió Francis, posando su mano sobre la mía para que no la apartara de su mejilla.-¿Podrías… podrías abrazarme?

No pude evitar sonrojarme, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza por culpa de esas inocentes palabras.

Que no significaban nada.

-Cl… claro. –Sólo había abrazado a Francis unas pocas veces, pero siempre que lo hacía tenía los mismos síntomas: mariposas en el estómago, la cara ardiendo, las manos frías, el cuerpo temblando, además me fascinaba su olor, su tacto, su pelo en mi cara, la curva de su cuello…

-C'est trop difficile. –Susurró él mientras se sujetaba fuertemente a mi espalda.

-Quoi?

Francis se puso tenso de repente, lo que me extrañó bastante, y tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Rien.

-¿Cómo que nada? –Pregunté, apartándome suave y dolorosamente de él para mirarle a los ojos. -¿El qué es difícil, Francis?

-Nada, Matthew. –Dijo él, apartando la mirada. –Es algo… algo entre Alfred y yo.

-¿Mi hermano? ¿Qué tiene que ver Alfred con nosotros?

-Él… ¡ah! –Francis se pasó se sacudió el pelo, furioso. –Il est le problème.

-Pour quoi? –Estaba dudando, mordiéndose el labio con un gesto muy dulce y con las manos entrelazadas encima de las rodillas. –Tu sais que tu peut me faire confiance.

-Lo sé. Jamás lo he puesto en duda. –Y lo dijo con una seriedad que me dejó paralizado en el suelo. Francis suspiró. –Cuando… cuando le dije a Alfred que era gay… él… comentó que por él estaba bien si…

-¿Si qué?

-Si no me enamoraba de ti. –Francis soltó una tenue carcajada, ajeno al efecto que estaban teniendo sus palabras en mí. –La única promesa que le he hecho a Alfred y no la he podido cumplir.

Intenté decir algo, no sé, alguna cosa, pero abrí la boca y no salió ningún sonido.

-Al principio era como un juego ¿sabes? –Me explicó al ver que yo estaba en estado de shock. –Me decía, "mira, ahí viene el único hombre del que no me puedo enamorar" y después tú… empezamos a hablar… y poco a poco. Yo no quería, de verdad que no, intenté evitarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero… tu sais, l'amour ne peut pas être évitée.

-Pero, pero… tú me dijiste que me veías como un hermano.

-Oh, mon Dieu, mentí, Matthew. Lo siento pero ¿sabes cómo… me sentí en ese momento? No sólo estaba incumpliendo la promesa de Alfred sino que te había arrastrado conmigo. Tenía que decir algo para que te olvidaras de mí, ya que sabía que yo no podría olvidarte nunca.

Él me amaba.

Él me amaba.

No podía creerlo, era como un sueño pero… tan real. Ojalá no me despertara nunca.

-No funcionó. –Me acerqué más a él, quería sentirle por todo mi cuerpo, quería que me tocara, ¡quería besarle! –Jamás pude olvidarme de ti.

-Tienes… tienes que hacerlo, Matthew. Alfred…

No quería oír hablar de mi hermano, de hecho, no quería escuchar nada más. En ese momento, las palabras sobraban.

Y le besé… y el mundo cobró sentido de repente.

Porque mi mundo eran los labios de Francis, las caricias de Francis, su cuerpo, su aliento, su piel, todo. Francis estaba inseguro al principio, pero en seguida me cogió con fuerza y siguió besándome con pasión, enredando su lengua con la mía, recorriendo con sus dedos los botones de mi camisa, y quitándomelos con un único gesto. Se apresuró en recorrer con sus manos todo mi torso, como queriendo abarcar todo mi cuerpo de una sola vez. Se separó de mis labios, y sin dejarme un espacio para respirar, empezó a morderme el cuello, provocándome un torbellino de sensaciones que se agitaban en mi interior y dejándome sin aliento. Me abracé a su cuello, suspirando de felicidad, tanto tiempo perdido, tantas lágrimas derramadas… ya nada del pasado importaba, lo que importaba era lo mucho que amaba a Francis y que quería que jamás me dejara de tocar como lo estaba haciendo.

Pero las luces se encendieron y el ascensor empezó a moverse de nuevo. Me aparté de él, completamente sonrojado.

-Honhonhon, mon amour, ¿por qué te escondes?

-No quiero que me veas… así. –Tartamudeé intentando abrochar los botones de mi camisa, sin mucho éxito.

-Supongo que no podemos dejar que nadie te vea así. –Francis se puso de pie y, con un gesto muy galante, me levantó a mí también. Después, abrochó uno a uno los botones de mi camisa, pero yo estaba demasiado avergonzado para mirarle a la cara. ¿Por qué todo era más sencillo con las luces apagadas?

Francis me cogió la barbilla, sus ojos azules brillaban de felicidad, una felicidad comparable a la mía, y susurró.

-Je t'aime aussi, Matthew.

-¡MATT! –Gritó Alfred en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, me abrazó tan fuerte que me cortó en la respiración. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, Alfred… no puedo respirar.

-Estaba tan preocupado, menos mal que estaba Francis contigo. ¿Estáis bien los dos?

Francis y yo nos miramos, un tanto divertidos por la situación.

-Jamás hemos estado mejor. –Dijo Francis, dedicándome una sonrisa.

**_Alfred_**

Estaba seguro que no había oído bien.

-¿Cómo? –Tartamudeé, sin poder creérmelo aún.

-Alfred, eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero tienes que comprender que estamos enamorados y que no puedes cambiar eso.

Aún me costaba procesar que Matt y Francis estuvieran cogidos de la mano ¡¿cómo quería que comprendiera que estaban enamorados?

-¡Pero eres mi mejor amigo! –Le acusé a Francis. -¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

-Lo siento mucho, pero no es algo que haya decidido. Surgió de repente, Alfred. Amo a Matthew mucho más de lo que he querido a nadie. Lo daría todo por él.

El idiota de mi hermano se sonrojó, pero eso no le impidió mirarme a los ojos y decirme.

-Es verdad, yo también lo amo.

Sin embargo, yo todavía estaba procesando la información. Mi mejor amigo. Mi hermano. ¡Mi mejor amigo y mi hermano! Era algo impensable.

-Tengo que irme. –Dije, levantándome de la silla. –Tengo que pensar.

Y me fui sin dejarles que me dijeran nada más.

Caminé por el backstage, ajeno a lo que sucedía en el escenario. Me crucé con un par de personas, pero no me di cuenta de quiénes eran, mi cerebro trabajaba a paso de tortuga y todavía no podía asimilarlo del todo.

Mi mejor amigo. Mi hermano. Mi hermano. Mi mejor amigo. Mi hermano y mi mejor amigo.

Juntos.

-Quítate de en medio, idiota. –Gruñó Arthur al pasar por mi lado y meterse dentro de su camerino.

¡Eso es! Debía hablar con Arthur, seguro que eso me quitaba todas las dudas.

-¡ARTHUR! –Grité al meterme también en el camerino y pillarle… sin… camiseta.

-¡IDIOTA! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿No sabes que hay que llamar a la puerta antes de entrar? –Arthur se escondió tras una percha alargada y metálica donde había mucha ropa colgada.

-Lo… lo siento… yo…

-¡PERO CIERRA LA PUERTA!

Como me dijo, la cerré, pero muy despacio, intentando quitarme de la mente su piel pálida y su cuerpo delgado que pedía a gritos ser besado… ¡ahhh! ¿en qué estaba pensando?

-¿Qué coño quieres? ¡No ves que me estoy vistiendo! –Gruñó Arthur desde el otro lado de la cortina de ropa.

Me aclaré la garganta, intentando aclarar mi mente también.

-¡Arthur! Ha pasado algo horrible, impensable, monstruoso, lo peor que podía pasar. ¡Mi hermano se ha enamorado de mi mejor amigo! ¿Qué hago? Está claro que no puedo dejar que esa relación siga adelante, ¿dónde se ha visto? Mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, es algo que tengo que evitar porque…

-Espera, espera. ¿Por qué es tan horrible? –Arthur asomó la cabeza por arriba de la ropa. -¿Acaso Francis es un monstruo?

-No, pero…

-¿Viene de otro planeta?

-¡Es francés! Y…

-¿Crees que le va a hacer daño a Matthew?

Me paré a pensar. En todas las relaciones en que había estado Francis (que habían sido muchas) había sido él el que había salido lastimado. Aún podía recordar la mirada tan desvalida que me mostraba cuando cortó con su último novio hace… ¿dos años? ¿en serio, tanto tiempo?

Suspiré y me senté pesadamente en el sofá rojo que había al lado de la pared.

-Supongo que sólo estoy preocupado. –Concluí. –Son las dos personas a las que más quiero en el mundo y no quiero que ninguno salga lastimado por esto.

-Ya sé, ya sé. Eres un _hero _y tienes que salvar todo el mundo. –Bromeó él haciendo que soltara una risita.

-No sé. Yo sólo quiero que ambos sean felices.

Entonces Arthur salió de su escondite, llevaba unos pantalones negros muy ajustados que me dejaban ver toda la figura de Arthur, además, para completar la escena llevaba una camiseta de rejilla que me dejaba ver todo su torso. Absolutamente todo. Y ya, al ver que cogía un látigo negro y lo enrollaba en su muñeca, se me secó la boca y el corazón empezó a latirme tan rápido que creí que se me iba a salir del pecho.

-Pues entonces, creo que deberías decirle eso.

-¿El qué? -¿De qué estábamos hablando?

-Que los quieres. –Me explicó él. ¡Ah, sí! Eso, Francis y Matt. Eso es. –Y que quieres que sean felices. Pero para eso, les tienes que decir que los vas a apoyar en todo y que te parece bien que estén juntos.

-¡Sí! Claro, eso haré, porque yo soy un _hero _y les voy a ayudar en todo. Arthur, muchas gracias, te debo una.

-No me debes nada, de hecho no te quiero volver a ver. –Gruñó él. –Ahora vete y déjame solo.

Estaba a punto de salir, muerto de risa al ver el cambio brusco de Arthur (si es que no podía ser más lindo) pero, me volví y pregunté.

-Una última cosa Arthur.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué canción cantas esta semana?

Arthur me mostró una sonrisa que era demasiado seductora, desenroscó el látigo y lo puso a la altura de sus ojos.

-"Bad romance."

**_Francis_**

-No deberíamos haberle dicho nada. –Murmuró Matthew entre mis brazos.

Le besé el pelo, intentando animarle.

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué podíamos hacer? Nos había visto cogiéndonos de la mano. Y tarde o temprano lo tenía que saber, mon amour.

-Pero teníamos que haber esperado el momento adecuado…

-Nunca iba a ser el momento adecuado, Matthew.

En ese momento, alguien irrumpió en nuestro camerino. Nos separamos inmediatamente, pensando que era Alfred, pero sólo era Antonio.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Por fin os habéis declarado? –Preguntó, emocionado.

-Sí, es verdad. –Le respondí con una sonrisa. –Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, de verdad.

-¿Ayuda?

-Antonio me ha estado ayudando mucho con todo lo que sentía por ti…

-¿A ti también? –Preguntó Matthew, sorprendiéndome.

-¡Os había estado ayudando a los dos! –Nos gritó Antonio. Parecía que se había quitado un peso de encima. –Menudas semanitas había llevado. Matt diciéndome lo mucho que te quería, tú diciéndome lo mucho que le querías, Matt diciéndome que quería pasar su vida contigo ¡ah, qué suplicio!

-¡Antonio! –Gritó Matthew, completamente sonrojado. Incluso se escondía el rostro tras sus manos, ¿cómo no le iba a querer si ponía esas expresiones que me volvían loco?

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? –Pregunté, abrazando aún más fuerte a Matthew.

-¡Porque los dos me dijisteis que no se lo dijera al otro! Ha sido una tortura.

Nosotros nos miramos y nos sonreímos. ¿Qué más daba el pasado? Al final había salido todo bien.

-Antonio, ¿me podrías dejar un momento a solas con ellos? –Preguntó Alfred, en la entrada de la puerta.

Rápidamente (y dolorosamente) nos hicimos del abrazo del otro y nos separamos.

-Claro, colega. Pero recordad que salimos en diez minutos. –Antonio, antes de desaparecer por la puerta, movió los labios y formó una palabra "suerte."

Tragué salvia. No sabía qué podía ocurrir en ese momento, pero estaba preparado para lo que pasara. Después de todo, amaba a Matthew.

-Quiero que sepáis… -ambos aguantamos la respiración, a la espera de lo que Alfred podía decir y de los objetos que podía arrojar- que os apoyo completamente.

Se había vuelto loco, era la única explicación que había para lo que estaba oyendo en esos instantes.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó Matthew, esperanzado.

-Sí. –Me señaló. -Pero si algún día le haces daño, de cualquier tipo, no dudes que jamás volverás a verle.

Aquello era más normal.

-Alfred, te juro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que Matthew esté seguro y sea feliz.

-No esperaba menos de ti. –Alfred sonrió y pude respirar con tranquilidad. Al fin había conseguido su aceptación.

No podía ser más feliz.

"Cinco minutos, chicos." –Nos dijo el apuntador desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Bueno chicos, vámonos, que tenemos una canción que cantar y muchos corazones que romper. –Comentó Alfred.

Creía que, después de todo lo que había pasado, nuestra actuación sería un maldito desastre, que nos arrojarían de todo y nos echarían del escenario, pero, misteriosamente, Alfred cantó mejor que nunca.

Y nos pusimos en cabeza como favoritos en "SuperStar."

* * *

><p>Perdón por cambiarlo tantas veces, pero es que escribí el capítulo entero en cuatro horas y no me había dado cuenta de todos los fallos que tenía :S<p>

Gracias por leer! ^^


	7. Gala 4: Raise your glass

Hola a todo el mundo de nuevo! Sí, aquí tenéis Spamano XDD espero no desilusionaros, la verdad es que me ha costado bastante y ha salido muy largo y, y, y... Ah! Perdón por todo.

Pues, aunque parezca una jodida estupidez, este capítulo lo pensé cuando estaba escribiendo "La Apuesta" (sí, allá por mis tiempos mozos XD) iba a poner a Francis y a Matt convenciendo a Antonio para que le cante a Lovi, lo iba a poner como EXTRA o algo así, pero pensé... para qué? si la historia principal es Franadá. Así que se quedó en el baúl de los recuerdos... hasta ahora :)

**Yaikaya! **aquí tienes tu escena donde están todos juntos. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, you're the best!

Si queréis la canción que he escuchado para imaginarme tooooooooodo esto, buscad en Youtube: Glee Raise your glass.

Muchos besos a todas :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

**Parejas: **en este capítulo la pareja principal será ESPAÑA X ROMANO, luego están América x Inglaterra, Grecia x Japón, Lituania x Polonia, Prussia x Hungría, Austria x Hungría, Grecia x Japón, Canadá x Seychelles, Francia x Canadá, Alemania x Italia. Luego las de Fairy Tail: Natsu x Gray, Gray x Leo, Erza x Gerald.

**Advertencias: **un capítulo demasiado largo, sobretodo la parte de Antonio :S

_**GALA 4: RAISE YOUR GLASS**_

_**Erza**_

Había terminado la Gala, y para irritación de Gilbert, se había anunciados que _HERO _ eran los favoritos esta semana. La verdad, y aunque resulte extraño, es que me alegraba mucho por ellos; había visto la Gala con objetividad y sin duda eran los que más se lo merecían: Francis tocó el teclado con elegancia, Antonio era la personificación de la energía y el buen humor, a Matt en ningún momento le vi perder esa sonrisa mágica que adornaba su lindo rostro y Alfred... Alfred era optimismo puro. Parecía que transmitía toda la alegría del mundo al cantar "Born this way" canción que, por cierto, no estaba muy de acuerdo en cantar.

Y ahora me tocaba la parte que me resultaba más difícil de mi trabajo: animar a Gilbert que no había dicho ni una palabra desde que se había enterado que _Nine Days _eran los cuartos en la lista de favoritos.

Como sabréis, no se me daba nada bien eso de mejorar el ánimo de los grupos. Por el contrario, los hundía más:

-Te lo mereces. -Gilbert me miró sorprendido. -¿Has visto cómo has cantado? Casi mirabas a los espectadores con desprecio y parecía que te creías la persona más genial del mundo.

-¡Pero si estaba cantando "Edge of Glory"!

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces, esta canción no habla de ser el amo del mundo como tú crees, sino habla de que al estar con una persona a la que amas te sientes como si... -Y así acabó mi explicación al ver que él ya no me estaba escuchando.

No sabía por qué me odiaba tanto, yo sólo intentaba ayudarle.

-Esta semana va a ser una Gala especial. -Anunció Alexia con esa alegría que se le caracterizaba. -Hemos visto que lo estamos poniendo demasiado fácil y...

-¿Fácil? ¿Cómo que fácil? -Se quejó Feliks que había hecho una preciosa versión de "Alejandro" con únicamente una guitarra y unos cascabeles. Gracias al cielo, Toris le abrazó por la espalda haciendo que enmudeciera, mejor, así no oiríamos sus quejas en toda la noche.

Qué inocente fui.

-La Gala se llamará "His Dream, My Dream." -Les dijo Matrioska.

Como cabía esperar, en seguida expusieron su confusión.

-¿Dream?

-¿Qué querrá decir con Dream?

-¿His Dream?

-¿My Dream?

-¿Dream? Vamos a cantar "Teenage Dream" otra vez ¿verdad?

-Oh, no. Otra vez "Teenage Dream" no.

-¿Queréis dejarme hablar? -Preguntó Matrioska. Los chicos (bueno, todos en realidad) la miramos sorprendidos. -Por favor. -Añadió con timidez. Respiramos aliviados, Matrioska jamás se enfadaba así que no sabíamos qué ocurriría si se cabreaba de verdad.

Alexia, de su pantalón corto sujeto con tirantes, sacó seis papelitos y se los mostró a los chicos.

-Ahora vais a escribir cuál ha sido vuestro sueño aquí, después -continuó antes de que empezaran a hacer sus comentarios de siempre- después vamos a mezclarlos y vais a escoger un papel al azar. Cantaréis sobre un sueño sí, pero el sueño de otra persona. Y tendrá que ser tan real para vosotros como el vuestro propio.

Yo creía que empezarían a quejarse por la falta de información, pero parecían bastante motivados por la idea esa idea y en seguida empezaron a discutir quién sería el miembro del grupo que escribiría su sueño.

-Deja que lo escriba Heracles. -Comentó Gilbert para sorpresa mía.

-"Vaya, quizá no sea tan malvado como parece." -Pensé con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes. -Susurró Gerald, acercándose a mí.

Y, como siempre sucedía cuando estaba cerca, me inundó el nerviosismo. La verdad es que no tenía por qué ponerme tan inquieta al verle, de hecho me enfadaba conmigo misma cuando lo hacía ya que no comprendía la razón de que me pusiera de esa forma, después de todo éramos rivales. Así que no entendía la enorme cantidad de emociones que surgían de mi interior cuando se acercaba, me hablaba o me sonreía.

-¡"Astronauta"! ¿Cómo que astronauta? ¿Quién cojones ha escrito astronauta?

-¡Ah, bien Arthur! Te ha tocado mi sueño. -Dijo Alfred alegremente mientras cogía un papelito. -¡Ah! Éste es muy guay, "ser médico."

-Me habría gustado estudiar medicina. -Comentó tímidamente Elisabeth. Observé que a Gilbert se le escapó una sonrisa. No sé, es posible que tenga sentimientos y todo.

Pero esos pensamientos cambiaron completamente en cuanto oí el grito de Feliks.

-¿"No hacer nada"? ¿Quién ha sido el imbécil que ha puesto que no quiere hacer nada?

Entonces vi que Gilbert clavaba sus ojos rojizos en los míos y me miraron divertidos. Así comprendí que únicamente había dejado que escribiera Heracles para que pusiera su estúpido sueño de hacer el vago todo el día, todo para que los que eligieran el sueño de Heracles perdieran una cantidad de tiempo precioso eligiendo una canción que se adapte a esto.

Maquiavélico.

Retorcido.

Sin duda, necesitaba un castigo.

_**Lovino**_

Me levanté muy enojado de la cama. Apenas había dormido un par de horas en toda la noche debido que a los alumnos les había parecido divertido estar jugando, riendo y hablando hasta el amanecer. Y, como mi habitación se encontraba al lado de la sala de relajación y había podido pegar ojo.

Al final, las ocho de la mañana y desesperado, decidí ir al salón de baile y hacer mis ejercicios de estiramientos que con todo el lío del concurso, los tenía bastante abandonados. Me puse unas mallas grises y mi camiseta favorita, la que me estaba gigantesca y tenía escrito "Estoy con un estúpido" en con letras verdes. Al ponerme las zapatillas de deporte, me di cuenta de que quedaba poco menos de media hora para el desayuno, así que debía darme prisa.

Bajé apresuradamente las escaleras. Me miré en el espejo y vi que poco a poco se me iba formando una malvada sonrisa en la cara.

-"No, no puedo hacerlo." -Pensé, pero luego... -"¡Qué coño! Yo no he dormido, ellos tampoco."

Así que me fui al reproductor de música, le puse un disco y subí el volumen al máximo. Así se despertarían muy rápido.

Me animé mucho cuando escuché "I feel like dancing" de _All time low _como siempre me sucedía. Me motivé tantísimo que olvidé momentáneamente mis ejercicios y empecé a bailar como loco (sí, realmente me afectaba el no dormir.) Primero unos pasos entrecruzados, intercalados con el movimiento de los brazos por encima de la cabeza, un giro por aquí, una vuelta por allá... cuando me quise dar cuenta ya había subido el ritmo, mis pies se movían solos, los brazos no paraban de ir de un lado para otro, estaba sudando copiosamente, y mi corazón empezaba a latir al ritmo de la música. Para acabar la canción, cogí carrerilla, salté, giré en el aire y acabé de rodillas contra el suelo.

Oí un par de palmadas a mi espalda.

-Vaya, ha estado fantástico. -Dijo Antonio poniéndose a la luz, pude verlo perfectamente a través del espejo, vi su mirada brillante, su sonrisa sincera... no había cambiado en absoluto en aquellos cuatro años. Rápidamente me puse de pie y quité la música (y menos mal que lo hice, porque la siguiente era aquella canción.)

-"Rápido, rápido, rápido..." -Intenté quitarle el disco al reproductor de música pero estaba tan nervioso que apenas atinaba al botón correcto, le di un par de veces a "pause" otras a "play" e incluso le di a "radio."

-¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? -Antonio era así, se le ocurría una pregunta y la formulaba, daba igual si era demasiado personal o no tenía nada que ver con lo que estábamos hablando.

Carraspeé. Decidí al menos ser sincero.

-Aprendí por más o menos por mi cuenta. Luego, a los catorce, me presenté a las audiciones de una escuela de baile que acababa de abrir en la ciudad.

-¿Y te aceptaron con tan sólo catorce años? Tengo entendido que sólo escogen chicos mayores de dieciséis.

-"Ya lo sé, ¡eso te lo dije yo, bastardo!" -Quise gritar, pero me reprimí. ¿Por qué no conseguía darse cuenta él solo? ¿Acaso le hace falta un cartel gigantesco que dijera "YO SOY LOVI, IDIOTA"? Porque yo no estaba dispuesto a proporcionárselo.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste entrar en "SuperStar"? -Preguntó Antonio acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

-Hicieron audiciones para profesor de baile en la escuela. Me eligieron. Fin de la historia. -Y la verdad, no había mucho más que contar. Al final conseguí sacar el disco.

-Puff tiene que haberte costado muchísimo.

-No tanto, simplemente bailé bien y punto. Además, con esfuerzo siempre consigues lo que quieres.

-Sí, eso es lo que siempre digo yo: con esfuerzo e ilusión se cumplen todos los sueños.

-Eres demasiado optimista. -Le dije con una sonrisa. No podía ser, me relajaba demasiado estar con él.

-Lo sé. -Y se rió, y me di cuenta que ni siquiera en su risa cantarina había cambiado. No había cambiado en absoluto. -Una cosa, ¿nos conocemos?

-¿Disculpa? -Pregunté sorprendido.

-Sí, es que, verás tengo la sensación de haberte visto en algún otro sitio, de haberte conocido en otro lugar. Llevo intentado hablar contigo desde que empezó todo esto, pero parecía que huías de mí.

-¿Huir de ti? Qué tontería. -Disimulé lo mejor que pude, pero parecía que no había forma. Pasé junto a él, dispuesto a irme a mi habitación cuando...

-Ah, Lovino, tienes una cosa en el pelo.

-¿Qu... qué? ¡Déjame, suéltame bastardo! -Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería así que no podía dejar que me tocara.

-Pero hombre, si sólo intento ayudarte. -Intenté zafarme de él, pero fue demasiado tarde. Había cogido la horquilla de mi pelo y me la había sacado de su sitio, dejando ver... sí, exacto, mi punto erógeno, el pelo ingravitatorio que le había estado ocultando al mundo entero que tenía para que no metieran las narices donde no les llaman.

Antonio me miró primero sin comprender, luego poco a poco la cara se le fue iluminando y, lamentablemente al final...

-¿L... Lovi? -Preguntó aún sin soltarme el brazo. Me zafé como pude aunque no tuve que hacer mucha fuerza ya que se había quedado tan pasmado que no podía decir ni una sola palabra.

-Hola, Jefe Antonio. -Le saludé utilizando el apodo que tenía cuando éramos niños.

-Yo... yo... yo... no sé... yo...

Momento histórico, he dejado a Antonio sin palabras. Me merecía una medalla por esto.

-Debería irme, me muero de hambre y creo que ya han abierto las cocinas. -Le indiqué. -Supongo que iré a ducharme, a cambiarme y luego...

-Lo siento muchísimo, Lovi. -Se disculpó él con la cara afligida. -De verdad, no sabía que...

-Supongo que la gente cambia conforme pasan los años. -Intenté quitarle importancia. Fui subiendo los escalones uno a uno, despacio con tranquilidad, esforzándome por no volver saltar sobre él y empezar a pegarle los puñetazos que se merecía. Fui a mi habitación, intentando disimular las lágrimas que empezaban a rodar por mis mejillas.

Porque, después de todo, éste era un programa de televisión.

Había que guardar las apariencias, ¿no?

**_Antonio_**

No podía ser. Lovi, mi pequeño y adorado Lovi, había estado conmigo todo el tiempo...

-¿Antonio?

¿Cómo podía decir yo que estaba enamorado de él? ¡Si debía haberle reconocido en cuanto lo vi! Y yo, me me había pasado cuatro años pensando en él, día sí día también, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba enfrente de mis narices.

-¿Estás bien, Tonio?

¡Ay, Dios! Encima me había confesado delante de él, por eso se había ido corriendo ese día. Je, y yo creyendo que él podía haber sentido algo por mí, aunque, también es verdad, en cuatro años han podido suceder muchas cosas.

-_Mon frère! _¿Estás enfermo?

De repente sentí que alguien me zarandeaba haciendo que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo había podido llegar hasta la cocina? Si hace unos segundos estaba con Lovi en el salón de baile.

Ay, Lovi...

-O sea, tío, no tienes buena cara. -Dijo Feliks acercándose para mirarme más detenidamente.

Pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Elisabeth me puso la mano en la frente.

-Parece que tiene un poco de fiebre. Kiku, trae agua por favor.

Y Kiku, muy obedientemente, fue hasta la nevera con un vaso en la mano.

-No, no hace falta. De verdad que... -Pero Elisabeth ya había puesto el vaso en mis labios y me obligó a beber hasta la ultima gota. -Estoy bien...

-Estás mucho más distraído de lo normal. -Comentó Matt, muy preocupado.

Adiós a mi propósito de pasar desapercibido.

-No nos iremos de aquí hasta que no nos digas qué te sucede. -Dijo Alfred, tomando asiento a mi lado.

-Además, no tenemos otra cosa mejor que hacer. -Añadió tristemente Feliks que todavía estaba pensando la canción a elegir.

Suspiré con pesadez. No tenía sentido estar callado mucho más tiempo, sólo conseguiría que se preocuparan más. Así que cogí aire y...

-Lovi es Lovino.

Únicamente Francis y Matt me miraron sorprendidos, los demás tenían una expresión muy graciosa de incomprensión.

-_Attends un moment, _¿has dicho Lovi? ¿Tu Lovi? ¿Y cómo no te diste cuenta de que era él?

Le fulminé con la mirada. ¿Acaso quería que le recordara el mes que llevaba por su culpa? "Ay, Matthew, no puedo pedirle salir, él ya se habrá olvidado de mí, pero le quiero tanto y claro no se puede evitar _l'amour..." "_pero mírala, maldita Michelle ¿por qué se acerca tanto a mi Matthew? un día de estos le arrancaré los pelos uno a uno" "y Alfred... ¡Alfred es mi mejor amigo! Nunca podría hacerle daño, no puedo, no puedo, aunque muera por dentro..." ¿Cómo quería que me concentrara en Lovi si tenía a AMBOS diciéndome cuánto querían al otro y lo imposible que era su relación?

Pero ¿para qué remover el pasado? Ya estaban juntos, todo se había solucionado. Ahora sólo quedaba...

-Lovi... -Sollocé mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la mesa, en actitud derrotada.

-¿Quién es Lovi? -Preguntó Alfred que (por supuesto) ya había olvidado lo que le conté la semana anterior.

-¿Un amigo? ¿Un vecino? ¿Un amante del pasado? -Preguntó Elisabeth que parecía que se estaba emocionando por momentos.

-No creo que os interese la historia. -Atajé yo.

-¡Claro que nos interesa! -Y Elisabeth cogió asiento junto a Alfred e indicó que todos hicieran lo mismo. Yo parecía un abuelo rodeado por sus nietos, esperando ansiosos el cuento de Navidad.

-De acuerdo, pero pasó hace mucho tiempo así que no recuerdo muchos detalles...

Todo empezó cuando tenía diez años o así. Las peleas entre mis padres eran cada vez más frecuentes hasta el punto que me echaban de casa para poder tirarse los trastos a la cabeza sin dañar a nadie. Para mí, eso de salir a la calle fue una nueva experiencia ya que, como era hijo único, me tenían bastante protegido y jamás había podido salir a jugar con los niños de mi edad.

Ese día, estaba jugando con mis animalitos de plástico en el césped de mi casa, normalmente los vecinos me dejaban en paz cuando me veían ahí solo porque sabían qué significaba, así que podía quedarme tranquilo un buen rato. Pero ese día... ese día vino él.

-¿Puedo jugar? -Preguntó un poco avergonzado. Le miré, era un niño un poco más pequeño que yo, moreno y con una gorra roja que le ocultaba parcialmente el rostro. Llevaba pantalones cortos y un helado de chocolate en la mano con el que se había manchado toda la cara. Lo había estado observando jugando con los demás niños de la calle desde la ventana de mi habitación, siempre se enfadaba cuando perdía.

-Sí, claro. -Le contesté intentando sonreír. Aún podía oír los gritos de mi madre dentro de la casa "¡No vales para nada! ¡Eres un borracho!" -Coge el Gallo Claudio.

El niño se sentó junto a mí y, para mi sorpresa, me ofreció el helado.

-Mi mamá dice que siempre estás triste. -Me obligó a cogerle el helado que se estaba derritiendo con el calor. -A mí no me gusta estar triste, ¿a ti sí?

-No. No me gusta.

-Entonces no estés triste. -Dijo él cogiendo la Cerdita Peggy y la Rana Gustavo. Me miró directamente y me maravillé al ver lo brillantes que eran sus ojos color miel.

Desde ese momento, fuimos inseparables. íbamos a casa juntos, hacíamos los deberes, jugábamos en la calle, veíamos películas e incluso me ayudaba a salir de mi casa cuando mis padres volvían a pelear. Se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.

Una noche en la que la pelea de mis padres fue particularmente fuerte, fui a su casa. Llamé a la puerta desesperado, no quería más gritos, no quería más golpes, no quería más nada. Sólo quería estar en paz. A pesar de que era pasada la medianoche, sus padres me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, me dieron de cenar, me dejaron tomar una ducha y me prestaron un pijama de su hijo.

-Dormirás en la habitación de Lovi.

-Gracias por todo, señora.

Fue ese día cuando conocí la obsesión de Lovi. Su habitación era bastante pequeña, sólo cabía una cama, un armario y un pequeño escritorio donde tenía todos los libros de la escuela amontonados. El resto de espacio, cada centímetro de pared, estaba recubierto con fotos y pósters de bailarines de ballet, de tango, de salsa, de salón, de bolero, de flamenco, incluso había un par de hip hop.

-No sabía que te gustara bailar. -Comenté mientras me acercaba a un póster de dos bailarines de ballet, para mi sorpresa él me pegó un puñetazo.

-¡No te burles! -Gritó él con fuerza. Me reí, cada vez que se enfadaba se ponía rojo como un tomate y escondía su rostro aún más en esa gorra que siempre llevaba.

-No me burlo, me parece bastante... -"tierno, lindo, adorable"- guay. -Completé finalmente. Sabía que se enfadaría mucho más si le decía lo que realmente pensaba.

Desde ese día, siempre me enseñaba nuevos pasos de baile que había aprendido en un programa de televisión, en una revista o en un libro que había sacado de la Biblioteca. Yo me maravillaba al verlo bailar, parecía una gacela, una pluma en el aire, un molinillo de viento, se movía como si no le costara nada, como si no le pesara el cuerpo y, sobretodo, me di cuenta de que le encantaba.

Y cuando se enteró de que iban a construir una escuela de baile en la ciudad, se puso eufórico. Bailaba todos los días, dos o tres horas mínimo, y no me permitió verle en ningún momento, así que simplemente esperé a que se le pasara "la fiebre del sábado noche." Pero no se le pasó, ni mucho menos, ni cuando se enteró de que sólo aceptaban alumnos mayores de dieciséis años, dos años menos de los que tenía él.

Así que me pidió un favor.

-¡Tú sabes en el lío en el que me puedo meter!

-Por favor, Jefe Antonio, -murmuró él, diciéndome el nombre que le pedí que me llamara cuando éramos niños, seguramente para hacerme chantaje -no te lo pediría si no lo quisiera de verdad y de verdad, de verdad, de verdad que necesito ir. -Sí que lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Lovi no pedía un favor nunca a no ser que realmente lo necesitara. -Te pagaré el dinero que quieras.

-No quiero tu dinero -Murmuré molesto. Él me miró, malhumorado y me empujó para atrás.

-Haz lo que te dé la puta gana. Para un favor que te pido y tú vas y me dices que no ¡vaya amigo que tengo! Si es que no sé ni para qué te pido nada...

-¡Está bien! -Accedí finalmente, levantándome del suelo (es que Lovi tenía mucha fuerza)

-¿En serio?

-Sí, te prestaré mis datos. -Yo tenía dieciséis años en ese momento, así que sólo tenía que poner mi nombre y el número de la tarjeta de identidad. Mínimo, me meterían en la cárcel por esto. -Pero, a cambio...

Enmudecí. Eché un vistazo a todos los que estaban en la cocina que me miraban entusiasmados, completamente metidos en la historia sobretodo Elisabeth que me miraba con unos ojos como platos. Carraspeé, no debía contar lo que ocurrió posteriormente, porque seguramente se alarmarían, así que lo suprimí intencionadamente.

-Al final mis padres se divorciaron y mi madre se trasladó a Nueva York a toda prisa. No me dejó ni despedirme de él y mucho menos asistir a su prueba de acceso a la escuela.

Les miré agotado, eso de rememorar el pasado quita las energías a cualquiera, ahora lo único que quería era dormir y dormir y olvidarlo todo.

-Tío, estás muy jodido. -Comentó Gilbert con una sonrisa. -O sea que no sólo lo dejas plantado el día de antes de su prueba de acceso sino que encima no lo reconoces cuando lo tienes enfrente de ti. Ahora mismo te estará odiando.

No pude evitar darme cabezazos contra la mesa.

-Gilbert, cállate por una vez en tu vida. -Le ordenó Elisabeth. Milagrosamente, Gilbert calló. -Antonio...

-Soy una persona horrible. -Murmuré yo sin poder evitarlo.

-¡No! No lo eres, eres... despistado.

-Muy despistado. -Dijo Feliks.

-Mucho más que despistado. -Aseguró Bella.

-Parad ya, que estamos aquí para animar a Antonio. -Les tranquilizó Roderich.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? -Miré desesperado el rostro de mis compañeros, pero todos tenían la misma cara de confusión. Parecía que en sus caras estuvieran pintadas la frase de Gilbert "estás jodido."

-Pues... _mon ami, _si yo estuviera en tu situación, sólo podría hacer una cosa...

-¿Qué? Haré cualquier cosa, Francis.

-¿Cualquier cosa? -Preguntó Matthew que parecía que había comprendido lo que quería decir Francis. Yo les miré confundido, ¿qué era esa sonrisa perversa? ¿y por qué se miraban los unos a los otros sonriendo y asintiendo, como si supieran de lo que hablaban Matt y Francis?

-¿Por qué... me estáis mirando todos?

-Como dijo Alexia, que empiece el espectáculo... -Dijo Toris arrastrándome fuera de la cocina.

oooooooo

-No puedo hacerlo. -Dije intentando escapar de Alfred que me tenía bien sujeto.

-Lo harás bien, sólo tienes que...

-No, no, no lo entendéis. Lovi me matará, seguro que lo hará después de esto.

-Antonio, escúchame. -Dijo Matt, poniéndose de puntillas para ponerse a mi altura. -Es Lovi, tu Lovi, está ahí, a veinte pasos de ti. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no quieres hacerlo.

-Pero...

-Lo harás bien. -Y con estas, se alejó junto con su bajo.

-Confiamos en ti. -Dijo Toris que me guiñó un ojo.

-¡Luces apagadas! -Gritó Elisabeth desde algún punto del salón de baile. Sólo quedaba un único foco encedido, y era el que me iluminaba a mí frente a un... a un... micrófono.

Habíamos pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde juntos intentando hacer esta tontería. Cantarle una canción a Lovi, y no cualquier canción, la canción con la que se presentó a la escuela de baile.

Tragué saliva, no iba a poder hacerlo, lo sabía, las palabras se me atragantarían en cuanto lo viera, y sería incapaz de mirarle a los ojos...

-¡Ya viene!

Un terror irracional me invadió por completo. Ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que cantar. Oh, no, tendría que cantarle a él...

A Lovi...

Me armé de valor. Ya me daba igual el ridículo que haría en unos segundos, lo único que me importaba era él, mirarle y decirle lo mucho que me importaba... que yo... iba a brindar por él toda la vida...

-¿Qué cojones ha pasado con la luz? -Oí que decía mientras se iba acercando poco a poco. -Tengo que llamar a Ludwig y decirle cuatro cosas...

-Lovi... -Me va a matar, lo sé, pero creo que merecerá la pena. -Lovi, incumplí la promesa...

-¿Antonio? -Preguntó cuando reparó en mí. -¿Qué coño haces ahí? ¿Qué ha pasado con la luz?

-Déjame acabar. -Cogí el micrófono y me acerqué a él. -Te prometí que iría a ver tu audición de baile, pero no pudo ser, y como no quiero perder la oportunidad de verte bailar... -se encendieron las luces, Alfred, Heracles, Bella, Toris, Francis, todos, e incluso Gilbert estaban en sus puestos y sonriendo- he traído la audición a ti.

-¿Pero qué has hecho, bastardo?

Bastardo. Ay, cómo echaba de menos que me dijera esa palabra, sé que pareceré masoquista en ese momento, pero cada vez que me decía bastardo mi corazón slataba de alegría y me daban ganas de abrazarle.

La música empezó sin previo aviso, no era momento de tener miedo, ni de estar inseguro, era el momento de rememorar antiguos recuerdos y cantar.

_Right, right, turn off the lights_  
><em>We're gonna lose our minds tonight<em>  
><em>Whats the deal, yo?<em>

Lovi me miraba sorprendido, pero el que más lo estaba era yo. Sin duda teníamos los mejores profesores del mundo si habían conseguido que yo, YO, cantara de esta forma. Casi lo hacía bien y todo.

_I love when its all too much_  
><em>5 am turn the radio up<em>  
><em>Where's the rock'n'roll?<em>

Me encantaba ver cómo se sonrojaba de esa manera tan linda, no había cambiado nada en estos cuatro años.

_Party crasher_  
><em>Penny snatcher<em>  
><em>Call me up if you want gangsta'<em>  
><em>Don't be fancy<em>  
><em>Just get dancy<em>  
><em>Why so serious?<em>

Era el momento de la verdad, el estribillo, en el que debía sacar toda mi (inexistente) voz, debía hacerlo, debía gustarle, porque sino, no habría manera de enamorarle.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways_  
><em>All my underdogs<em>  
><em>We will never be, never be anything but loud<em>  
><em>And "Nitty-Gritty"<em>  
><em>Dirty little freaks<em>  
><em>Won't you come and come and<em>  
><em>Raise your glass<em>  
><em>Just come on and come on and<em>  
><em>Raise your glass<em>

Me estaba animando, aquello era fantástico, oír la música, sentir la música, cantar la música... incluso estaba siguiendo el ritmo de la canción con el pie.

_Slam, slam, oh, hot damn_  
><em>What part of party don't you understand ?<em>  
><em>Wish you just freak out <em>

Observé que a Lovi se le escapaba contra su voluntad una sonrisa, ¡estaba divirtiéndose! Divirtiéndose de verdad.

_Can't stop coming in hot_  
><em>I should be locked up right on the spot<em>  
><em>It's so on right now<em>

Poco a poco me fui acercando a él, intentando bailar los pasos que él me enseñó pero siempre había parecido algo peor que un pato borracho. La sonrisa de Lovi se ensanchó aún más.

_Party crasher_  
><em>Penny snatcher<em>  
><em>Call me up if you want gangsta'<em>  
><em>Don't be fancy<em>  
><em>Just get dancy<em>

Y en este punto, no pude evitar acercarme a él, cogerle de la barbilla y susurrar en su oído:

_Why so serious?_

Como supuse, Lovi enrojeció tanto que parecía que le había dado muchísimo el sol, pero, para mi sorpresa, no se amedrentó por eso, sino que me apartó con una mano y con una sonrisa de suficiencia que parecía decir "¿eso es bailar? fíjate bien" empezó a bailar los mismos pasos con los que se presentó a la prueba de acceso. Por supuesto, Lovi bailaba con elegancia, con estilo, como sólo él sabía hacer.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways_  
><em>All my underdogs<em>  
><em>We will never be, never be, anything but loud<em>  
><em>And "Nitty-Gritty"<em>  
><em>Dirty little freaks<em>  
><em>Won't you come on and come on and<em>  
><em>Raise your glass<em>  
><em>Just come on and come on and<em>  
><em>Raise your glass<em>

En este punto yo ya me reía de pura felicidad, estaba con Lovi y él estaba bailando la canción que estaba cantando, ¿qué más se podía pedir? ¿Cuántas veces pensé en él a lo largo de estos cuatro años? ¿Mil? ¿Diez mil? ¿Un millón? Y jamás se me ocurrió que nuestro reencuentro podía ser tan fantástico.

_Oh, my glass is empty_  
><em>That sucks<em>  
><em>So if you're too school for cool<em>  
><em>And you're treated like a fool<em>  
><em>You can choose to let it go<em>  
><em>We can always, we can always,<em>  
><em>Party on our own<em>

Estábamos tan cerca que mi nariz rozaba la suya, sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo, la sonrisa perversa que tenía al principio había desaparecido completamente y había sido sustituida por una mucho más radiante de felicidad absoluta.

_So raise your..._

Como sabía, Lovi me puso la mano en la boca para impedir que cantase, tal y como aparece en el videoclip de la canción, y me encantó ver que al besársela, volviera a sonrojarse como al principio de la canción.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways  
><em>_All my underdogs  
><em>_We will never be, never be anything but loud  
><em>_And "Nitty-Gritty"  
><em>_Dirty little freaks...so raise your glass  
><em>_Raise your glass (for me)  
><em>_Just come on and come on and  
><em>Raise your glass...<br>_for me!___

-"Por supuesto Lovi, siempre brindaré por ti."

Terminé la canción con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo con fuerza y no precisamente porque había estado bailando como un loco, sino al estar tan cerca de él, al tenerlo enfrente de mí como había soñado durante tanto tiempo, al verlo agarrarme la camisa, intentando provocarme para que le besara y... tenía tantas ganas de besarle.

Pero, como siempre, Lovi fastidió nuestro momento. Como si despertara de un sueño, me soltó y se apartó de mí un par de pasos. Carraspeó y se giró ante los demás concursantes.

-Vaya, debéis de tener mucho tiempo libre si lo perdéis haciendo estas tonterías. -Se fue alejando poco a poco hasta la escalera. -Yo que vosotros ya estaría eligiendo la canción de la próxima Gala y me dejaría de estupideces.

Y ahí me dejó, de pie en medio del salón de baile, con el micrófono en la mano y el corazón roto.

oooooooo

-Entonces decidido, cantaremos "How to save a life" -Dijo Alfred poniéndose de pie y llevando las cosas al fregadero. -Vamos a comentárselo a Natsu, ensayaremos mañana a primera hora.

-Por mí no lo hagáis -intenté poner mi mejor sonrisa- si queréis podemos empezar a ensayar ahora mismo...

-Entonces mañana ¿no? -Dijo Matthew, obviando intencionadamente mi comentario.

-Exacto, mañana. -Alfred se inclinó ante mí. -Vámonos a la cama, Tonio, que ayer no dormimos nada y tenemos que descansar.

-Estoy bien. -Miré mi ensalada de tomate con atún que no todavía no había tocado. -Sólo... dejadme solo. Sólo serán unos minutos y ya podré irme a la cama. Prometo que mañana estaré con fuerzas.

-Como quieras, _Antoine. _-Francis se inclinó y me agitó el pelo. -Ya sabes que nos tienes aquí para lo que quieras.

-Claro que sí, hahaha, para eso estamos. Además, nunca olvides que somos _HERO_ y un hero jamás está triste, ten en cuenta que debemos salvar la tierra.

-Sí, por supuesto. Algún día lo haremos. -Intenté volver a sonreír. ¿Por qué me costaba tanto? Si siempre había podido tener una sonrisa en la cara...

-Buenas noches, Antonio. -Matt se despidió con la mano y todos desaparecieron de la cocina, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

Observé de nuevo los tomates ¿por qué precisamente había tenido que elegir esa cena esta noche? Me traían demasiados recuerdos, muy buenos recuerdos, demasiado buenos...

_Estaba sentado en las tomateras de detrás de casa, con dieciséis años recién cumplidos, observando cómo el viento movía las hojas de los árboles y las nubes del cielo. Tenía a Lovi frente a mí, por fin me había convencido para que le prestara mis datos a pesar de que ambos sabíamos que si se descubría el engaño, acabaría en la cárcel. _

_Pero no se los iba a dejar sin pedir nada a cambio, por supuesto que no, claro que yo normalmente no era así, pero necesitaba saber una cosa que le había estado preguntando desde que nos conocimos y no me había respondido._

_-A cambio... dime por qué siempre llevas una gorra._

_-¿C... cómo?_

_-Tu gorra, no te la quitas ni para dormir, ¿qué intentas ocultar? ¿una calva, una cana, un marcianito verde que te controla...?_

_-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? -Lovi se ajustó más la gorra y escondió su rostro tras la visera, como siempre hacía cuando estaba incómodo._

_-¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Tan horrible es?_

_-No... no es horrible, es... incómodo. -Lovi suspiró.- Vale, vale, te lo enseñaré, pero sólo porque me vas a dejar tus datos, no es que quisiera enseñártelo._

_Con mucho cuidado, se quitó la gorra y me mostró un pelo mucho más largo de lo normal que tenía en un lado de su cabeza y que acababa en forma de espiral._

_-¿Qué es eso? -Pregunté, acercándome más para verlo mejor._

_-No lo sé, lo tengo desde que nací y no para de crecer. Cada vez que me roza con algo, con el aire incluso, me hace cosquillas._

_-¿Cosquillas?_

_-Sí, y no sé por qué._

_Sonreí, la verdad es que Lovi estaba muy mono todo sonrojado con ese pelito que parecía ir en contra de la gravedad. Le di un toque con los dedos y Lovi se asustó mucho._

_-¿Qué has hecho? -Preguntó, alejándose de mí._

_-Nada, sólo lo he tocado. ¿Por qué?_

_-Se siente... diferente... cuando lo tocas tú._

_-¿Diferente? -Me acerqué un poco más a él y cogí el pelo con dos dedos. A Lovi se le escapó un grito. -¿Qué te pasa?_

_-No... lo... sé. -La respiración de Lovi se había disparado escondía nerviosamente su rostro con las manos, completamente avergonzado. -P... para, idiota._

_Pero no quería parar, quería ver mucho más, quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar toda aquella situación que extrañamente me estaba excitando, mucho más de lo que me excitaba ver a las chicas en bikini de las revistas de Lovi o echarle un vistazo al vestuario femenino del instituto._

_Enredé el pelito entre mis dedos y lo estiré, Lovi volvió a gritar algo parecido a "chigi" y empezó a temblar como un loco, con una mano me apartaba y me golpeaba y con la otra me atraía mucho más a él. Le pasé la mano por el pecho para sentir su corazón que latía a toda prisa, casi a la misma velocidad que el mío. Seguí la curvatura de su cuello, le rocé el lóbulo de la oreja para pararme en su acalorada mejilla._

_-Lovi... ¿puedo besarte? -De verdad que necesitaba besarle, era como si mi mundo no tuviera sentido sin que yo besara esos labios, necesitaba sentirle más cerca de mí, mucho más cerca._

_Lovi se apartó bruscamente, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, se puso de pie y se puso de nuevo la gorra._

_-¿Cómo que besarme? ¿Estás loco? ¡Somos chicos! Los chicos no hacen... estas cosas..._

_Recorrió mi jardín en dos pasos. No lo volví a ver en dos semanas, para rellenar el formulario de acceso a la escuela, justo el día de antes de mi partida hacia Nueva York. Claro que yo no lo sabía, y no pude despedir._

_ Y todo terminó._

Tenía unas ganas horribles de ponerme a gritar en mitad de la cocina. ¿Por qué, por qué no le besé en ese momento? Quizá es posible que todo hubiera sido diferente. Quizá hubiera correspondido el beso, quizá poco a poco se hubiera enamorando de mí, quizá hubiéramos sido felices estos cuatro años.

Pero ¿ahora? ¿qué podía hacer? ¿cómo podía seguir mirándole a la cara después de lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo iba a aguantar aquellas tres semanas que nos quedaban viéndole cada día, cada segundo, pensando en lo que hubiera podido pasar y no sucedió?

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse me despertó de mi ensoñación. Me di un respingo al ver que era Lovi quien estaba enfrente de mí, mirándome fijamente, con la cara tan roja como el tomate que había en mi plato.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esas cosas? ¿Es que estás loco? -Me echó en cara.

Oh, no, no podía soportar más insultos por su parte. Me levanté de la silla, dispuesto a salir por la puerta.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Hoy no, Lovi, de verdad, no podría soportarlo. Mañana puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras. -Intenté girar el pomo de la puerta pero él me lo impidió posando su mano sobre la mía.

-¡Cuatro años, idiota! ¡Cuatro años sin saber nada de ti! Y... de repente, apareces de la nada... y ni me reconoces ni... ¿cómo crees que me sentí al ver que ni sabías quien era?

Podría haberle contado toda la historia de Francis y Matt pero ¿qué más daba? Lo importante era que Lovi me estaba sujetando fuertemente y no me soltaba.

-Lo sien...

-Además ¿qué te costaba hacer una llamada? ¿mandarme una carta? ¡Algo, joder, algo! -¿Cómo podía explicarle el terror que me invadía cada vez que tenía que escribirle una carta? ¿Y si no me contestaba, y si ya se había olvidado de mí? -Pero no, desapareciste sin dejar rastro, y yo no supe nada más de ti hasta que Natsu me habló de los cuatro malditos componentes de _HERO._

-Lovi...

-¡No me llames así! -Inclinó poco a poco su cabeza hasta mi pecho y se quedó ahí, escuchando el latido acelerado de mi corazón. -No me vuelvas a llamar así, no... no lo soportaría.

Le estreché entre mis brazos, ¿cómo podía haber estado en el Infierno hacía apenas unos segundos y ahora me sentía como si estuviera en el Paraíso? ¿Cómo se puede pasar de tristeza a felicidad en menos de un suspiro? ¿Cómo era posible que después de cuatro largos años, le siguiera amando?

-Estúpido Antonio... ¿vas a besarme ya o voy a tener que esperar otros cuatro años?

Le miré a los ojos, intentando grabar aquel momento en lo más profundo de mi mente para que jamás se me olvidara, quería recordar su cara asustada, sus ojos brillantes, sus brazos en mi pecho, su olor, su sonrojo, sus labios... Lentamente, como si fuera un sueño, me incliné hacia él y besé aquellos labios que me habían estado esperado pacientemente durante todo este tiempo.

Comencé el beso despacio, inseguro, la verdad era que no tenía mucha experiencia, y deseaba que nuestro primer beso fuera único. Lovi, desesperado, me cogió del cuello de la camisa y profundizó él mismo el beso. Se me escapó un gemido al sentir que su lengua buscaba ansiosamente la mía. No pude aguantar mucho más, le puse contra la puerta y pegué mi cuerpo con el de él, abrazándolo hasta que la distancia entre nosotros fuera inexistente. Fue un beso lleno de calor y deseo, pero al mismo tiempo muy dulce y tierno, deseaba que no se acabara nunca.

Nos separamos, completamente sonrojados los dos, Lovi susurró algo así como "bastardo" y yo sonreí de nuevo.

Y por una vez en mi vida, me sentí completo.


	8. Gala 4: ET

Y... sí, aquí estoy otra vez, dispuesta a dar el follón como siempre XD Bueno, que conste que la culpa de todo este capítulo (al menos la parte de Kiku, Toris y Elisabeth) la tiene M-chan que me dijo que quería saber más cosas de las parejas que había ya formadas, así que he hecho lo que he podido para explicar cosas que están pasando con parejas ya formadas, pero es todo improvisación, así que lo siento si no os gusta :S

**Kana! **Querida alumna, espero que te guste las cosas que escribo, intento mejorar de verdad, pero hago lo que puedo! T_T

**Yaikaya: **oooooh te lo digo de nuevo me ha encantado "Unión" he vuelto a tener ese sentimiento fujoshi que creía abandonado, la parte de Toris es para ti ^^

**MyobiXHitachiin! **¬¬ me he enajenado un montón cuando vi tu comentario de que querías saber el sueño de Iggy, la verdad es que no lo había pensado, no había pensado ninguno! pero porque no me parecía importante, he estado tres días escuchando las canciones de mi móvil para ver cuál sería la de Iggy T_T bueno, espero que te guste Billionarie...

Por ahora, nada más, espero que os guste ^^

Muchos besos :)

A-chan.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

**Parejas: **en este capítulo la pareja principal será AMÉRICA X INGLATERRA, luego están España x Romano, Grecia x Japón, Lituania x Polonia, Prussia x Hungría, Austria x Hungría, Grecia x Japón, Canadá x Seychelles, Francia x Canadá, Alemania x Italia. Luego las de Fairy Tail: Natsu x Gray, Gray x Leo, Erza x Gerald.

oooooooo

**_GALA 4: E.T._**

**_Kiku_**

-Heracles-san… ¡Heracles-san! Despiértese, por favor.

Pero él no me respondía, simplemente abrazaba a su almohada y suspiraba felizmente entre sueños. Ya se había ido todo el mundo a desayunar, sólo quedábamos nosotros dos en las habitaciones y no podía dejar a Heracles-san solo, no era bueno saltarse una comida y mucho menos una tan importante como era el desayuno. Normalmente, Heracles-san no tarda mucho en despertarse y en levantarse de la cama (aunque luego pasaba dos horas somnoliento, bostezando sin parar y cerrando los ojos a cada segundo) pero ayer estuvimos ensayando diez horas seguidas por culpa de Gilbert que estaba obsesionado por volver a ser los primeros. Así que anoche, Heracles-san cayó rendido en la cama sin siquiera darme lo que él llamaba "el beso de buenas noches."

-Por favor, Heracles-san…

-… Estoy dormido…

-No está dormido. –No pude evitar sonreír.

-Sí estoy dormido, muy dormido, soñando con gatitos blancos. Y ya sabes que sólo hay una forma de despertarme. –Se volvió y quedó bocarriba.

-No, por favor, Heracles-san debemos ir ya a desayunar.

Pero él ya estaba suspirando entre sueños, su actuación era tan buena que realmente parecía que estuviera dormido (aunque no me extrañaría nada que estuviera dormido de verdad.)

Sabía que estaba retrasando lo inevitable, conocía a Heracles-san toda la vida y él jamás daba su brazo a torcer, además era muy paciente, podría esperar eternamente hasta salirse con la suya. Así que me incliné lentamente con la firme decisión de darle un pequeño beso pero cuando quise retroceder, me cogió suavemente por la nuca y profundizó el beso. Por un instante, me olvidé de respirar, del desayuno, de Gilbert, de todo. Me puse a temblar al notar cómo su lengua jugaba pausadamente con la mía. Así era Heracles-san, le gustaba hacer las cosas despacio, sin prisas, disfrutando de cada momento como si fuera único. Tenía una visión de la vida muy filosófica, siempre se preguntaba las cosas dos veces, incluso las más simples y siempre tenía diversas respuestas para todo y esa actitud era la que me había atraído como un imán, haciendo que le mirara embelesado mientras él hablaba de la razón, de la vida, de la muerte, del amor…

-Ven aquí. –Me pidió en cuanto se terminó el beso. –Abrázame, sólo un momento. –Añadió antes de que yo empezara a protestar otra vez.

Si es que no le podía negar nada a esos ojos verdes que brillaban en la oscuridad.

-Está bien. Pero sólo cinco minutos. –Susurré poniéndome de lado y acomodándome en su pecho.

Oh no, esto no era bueno. No podía estar mucho tiempo ahí, sintiendo su embriagadora presencia. Me gustaba demasiado estar entre sus brazos, sintiendo su piel, su pausada respiración, el latido de su corazón, su olor, su tacto, su calor...

-Ah, Kiku… -Abrí los ojos. Había estado a punto de caer dormido de nuevo. – Erza ayer estuvo hablando conmigo sobre Gilbert.

-¿Y qué te preguntó?

-Poca cosa, si lo conocía de había mucho, si siempre había sido así de… de… eh… ¿áspero? Y… ¡ah! Y si sabía algo de Elisabeth.

-¿De Elisabeth-san? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con Gilbert-san? –Me separé un poco para mirar mejor su expresión, parecía muy serio.

-Creo que tengo alguna idea. –Me contestó mientras me arrimaba una vez más junto a él, acariciándome el pelo. –Tú nos conociste en tercero así que no lo podías saber pero Gilbert tuvo un mal de amores.

-¿Gilbert-san? ¿En serio? –Me parecía imposible. Siempre había pensado que Gilbert-san era una especie de "rompe-corazones."

-Sí, no sé mucho del tema pero parece ser que le ocurrió en el último año del instituto. El primer año universitario se lo pasó un poco melancólico aunque quisiera aparentar lo contrario, pero muchas veces le pillaba observando la playa de Mykonos con una expresión muy triste.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Elisabeth-san?

Pero, cuando me quiso responder, Gilbert-san empezó a martillear la puerta.

-¡Salid ya! Deberíamos de estar ensayando hace diez minutos. Venga, por Dios, vestíos.

-¡Estamos vestidos! –Intenté alzar la voz pero la vergüenza me impedía hablar más fuerte que un susurro. Heracles-san me besó el pelo y se alejó dolorosamente de mí para ponerse la misma camiseta que llevaba el día anterior.

Me fui a abrir la puerta para que no hubiera malentendidos.

-¡Por fin! Venga, venga, rápido, que el awesome no tiene todo el día. –Dijo Gilbert-san con cara de enfado.

-Lo lamento mucho, Gilbert-san. –Hice una pequeña reverencia. –Le prometo que hoy me esforzaré al máximo.

-Eso espero. –Y, dicho esto, sacó un plátano y una manzana del bolsillo de su chaqueta. –Ten, las cocinas están cerradas y sé que no te gusta saltarte una comida.

-¡Gilbert-san, muchas gracias! –Esto me confirmó lo que ya sabía. En realidad, Gilbert-san no es mala persona, simplemente es… difícil de tratar.

-¡Heracles, cógela! –Le lanzó la manzana que Heracles cogió al vuelo en el último segundo.

-Ah… ¿una manzana? Ya sabes que no me gustan. –Refunfuñó él mirando a la fruta con detenimiento.

-¡Haber venido a desayunar! Tendrá cara el tío, yo jugándome el cuello para traeros comida a escondidas y tú quejándote. –Gilbert se alejó hacia la sala de ensayo pero aún se podía escuchar sus quejas. –El awesome, EL AWESOME, rebajándose para que estéis bien alimentados y tú…

-Heracles-san, si quiere puede comerse mi plátano. –Ya lo había mordido, pero creo que eso a él no le iba a importar.

Heracles-san se quedó mirándome un buen rato. Sonrió y le dio un mordisco a la manzana.

-No, prefiero que te lo comas tú. Es decir, por el potasio y esas cosas…

Pero esa mirada jade decía todo lo contrario. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, atentos a cualquier movimiento. Cuando me llevé el plátano a la boca de nuevo, él sonrió y pude adivinar en qué estaba pensando.

-¡Heracles-san! ¡Hentai!

Me alejé de ahí a toda prisa para que demasiado avergonzado para mirarle a la cara.

Y lo peor de todo fue que no me pude acabar el plátano.

**_Alfred_**

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

-Ha sido genial. –Nos felicitó Natsu, levantándose de la silla. –Estoy realmente encendido, si cantáis esta canción así sin duda tendréis la victoria segura. Antonio, cuida el octavo compás que antes te has ido un poco.

-Es que había visto a Lovi pasando por la puerta y me he olvidado de todo. –Contestó él sonriente. Llevaba con esa tonta sonrisa de felicidad cuatro días seguidos y no se le borraba por nada.

-Ya, ya. Matthew, espectacular, lo has clavado, pero haz algo con esa cara de concentración que no estás en un examen de matemáticas.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó intentando sonreír un poco, se le veía un poco cansado.

-Francis, acuérdate que los acordes que vienen antes del estribillo son Sol, Re y Sol. No al revés.

-Vaya, tienes razón, no me había fijado…

-Alfred… no sé qué decir, no has fallado ni una sola nota, desprendes felicidad y energía con cada movimiento, estoy realmente asombrado. Chócala tío. –Me reí al ver que Natsu alzaba la mano hasta ponerse a mi altura, choqué mi mano contra la suya y eso le hizo bastante feliz. Si es que Natsu era feliz por cualquier cosa.

-Pues por hoy está bien. Así que iros a cenar y dormid mucho, que mañana será un gran día.

Para Natsu todos los días eran un "gran día."

Estaba dispuesto a zamparme una hamburguesa entre pecho y espalda cuando pasé por la sala de ensayo de al lado donde estaba Arthur con una cara de desesperación que me dio mucha lástima. Miraba su MP3 con resignación mientras pasaba las canciones una y otra y otra vez.

-Hola… -le saludé al entrar. -¿Estás bien?

-¿Que si estoy bien? –Arthur se quitó los auriculares y se levantó del taburete del piano. Sus rodillas crujieron debido a las horas que llevaba sentado, exactamente no sabía cuántas horas eran pero debían de ser muchas… -Llevo siete horas aquí encerrado…- ¿Veis lo que os decía? –mirando todas, absolutamente todas las canciones que tengo en el MP3 para ver si hay alguna que se adapte con tu estúpido sueño. Las he revisado por orden alfabético, por género y ahora estaba revisándolas por orden cronológico. ¡Voy por los años cincuenta y acabo de darme cuenta de que los astronautas NO EXISTÍAN EN ESA ÉPOCA! –Arthur empezó a respirar muy pesadamente, tenía los ojos rojos por el cansancio y le temblaba un poco la mano. –Así que ¿tú cómo crees que estoy?

Iba a animarle con un par de palabras de aliento, propias del _hero _que soy, pero se veía que Arthur todavía no había acabado.

-¡Maldito seas, Alfred! Idiota, ¿a quién se le ocurre tener un sueño tan estúpido? Es más... –añadió acercándose a mí- ¿dónde está tu sueño de ser un héroe, eh, eh? Todos los días, a todas horas estás diciendo que eres un héroe y ¿ahora me vienes con que quieres ser un puto astronauta, desgraciado?

Suspiré. Nunca imaginé que le iba a traer tantos problemas a alguien mi sueño porque, pensándolo fríamente, sí, es un poco difícil de cantar, pero cuando Alexia dijo que teníamos que escribir nuestro sueño no pensé las consecuencias que conllevaría mi sueño de mirar las estrellas de cerca.

Estrellas…

Podía ser que era eso lo que le faltaba a Arthur.

Le cogí de la mano, olvidándome momentáneamente de la suculenta hamburguesa que me esperaba en la cocina y lo arrastré por el pasillo.

-Esp… ¿qué coño haces?

-Ayudarte a elegir tu canción, Arthur. Sólo quiero inspirarte.

Subimos las escaleras de dos en dos, atravesamos toda la planta de arriba y llegamos al jardín.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Alfred?

-Mira el cielo.

Cientos, miles, millones de estrellas adornaban la bóveda celestial, brillaban como miles de diamantes amarillos acompañaban a una luna gigantesca que en estos momentos se encontraba llena, blanca, reluciente, brillando sólo para nosotros.

-¿No tienes la sensación de estar a punto de tocar las estrellas? –Le pregunté a Arthur que miraba el cielo absolutamente embelesado. -¿No tienes la sensación de estar flotando con ellas, de estar en un punto ínfimo en el espacio, nadando en medio de la nada? –Cerré un ojo e intenté coger una estrella, como siempre hacía cuando era pequeño. –Son tan grandes, son mil veces más grandes que la Tierra y desde aquí las vemos tan pequeñitas… Siempre he querido ver cómo son en tamaño real, ver su fuego, su pureza, descubrir los secretos que esconden…

-¿Secretos? –Preguntó Arthur divertido.

-¿No crees en los extraterrestres, Arthur? –Él negó con la cabeza, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por no reírse en mi cara. –Yo estoy seguro de que existen, de que están ahí arriba, mirándonos, esperando el momento oportuno para pasar por la Tierra a saludar… Me encantaría encontrarme con ellos, en su planeta y quedarme a vivir allí una larga temporada.

-Deberías hacerlo, así nos ahorrarías un problema a todos. –Comentó Arthur, sentándose en el césped, agotado. No me invitó, pero me senté a su lado mientras le observaba mirar las estrellas con los ojos brillantes, una media sonrisa y su cabello que le ondulaba con el aire.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirándole, pero él pareció extrañarse porque se volvió y frunció su enorme entrecejo.

-¿Qué miras, idiota?

-Nada, nada… sólo me preguntaba –cerebro, sé que no te pido ayuda muchas veces, pero esta vez de verdad que necesito decir algo inteligente, así que ayúdame –que… ¿por qué tu sueño es "ser millonario"? Se lo has puesto muy fácil a Gilbert, ¿no crees? Eligió "Billionaire" y se la aprendió en un solo día.

-Supongo que hay algunos sueños más normales que otros… -Me dijo atravesándome con la mirada. –Creo… bueno, todos hemos querido ser millonarios alguna vez ¿cierto? Sólo… que por mi situación actual… lo deseaba tan intensamente…

-¿Situación actual? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Arthur suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Mi madre tiene cáncer, Alfred. Es terminal. No… no se puede hacer nada para evitar que… que… eso.

-Entiendo…

Arthur me miró sorprendido.

-Eres la primera persona que no me dice "lo siento" cuando le cuento esto…

-¿Para qué voy a decir lo siento? No te servirá de consuelo ¿no?

Arthur aún estaba perplejo pero hizo un esfuerzo para volver la mirada al frente y seguir hablando.

-No, la verdad es que no. -Suspiró. -En realidad, yo no quería estar aquí, fue mi madre quien me inscribió. Dijo… que no se marcharía tranquila si no veía a su hijo cumplir su sueño y no aceptó ninguna de mis protestas… así que aquí estoy. –Añadió con una sonrisa muy triste.

-Debe de ser muy duro. -¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de consolarle en este instante? ¿De abrazarle, de decirle que todo irá bien, que yo estaré con él para lo que necesite? –Lo siento…

Arthur me pegó un puñezato en el hombro.

-Te dije que no quería que me dijeras lo siento, imbécil.

-Lo siento… ¡ah, no para, no me pegues más! –Y nos empezamos a reír sin parar.

-Ay, ya ni sé por qué cojones me río. –Dijo Arthur recostándose en el césped. –Lo reconozco, son muy bonitas.

-Son como diamantes amarillos que adornan el cielo. –Murmuré sin pensar observándolas fijamente.

-Qué cursi eres. –Comentó Arthur tras una nueva risotada. Le observé fijamente, vi cómo su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, cómo acariciaba la hierba de su alrededor con la palma de sus manos, su pelo despeinado, y sobre todo, su mirada jade clavándose en mí fijamente, haciendo que se me mi corazón latiera tan rápido como nunca antes.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? Apenas me reconocía a mí mismo. No sabía por qué empezaba a poner nervioso así de repente, ni por qué tenía tantas ganas de acostarme con él abrazarle, y esperar a que la última estrella se apague y que sea un nuevo día.

De repente, Arthur se incorporó de golpe, haciendo que me asustara.

-Lo tengo. –Susurró. –Ya sé qué canción cantar.

-¿Lo sab…?

Pero él salió corriendo de ahí, hacia las salas de ensayo, dejándome más solo de lo que me he sentido en toda mi vida.

**_Toris _**

-¿Ya se han ido? –Preguntó Feliks mientras yo los observaba detrás del árbol.

-Shhh. Arthur acaba de irse pero Alfred sigue ahí… -Le aparté suavemente con una mano porque se apretujaba contra mí para intentar ver él también y me estaba ahogando.

-¿Y qué está haciendo? ¿Está llorando o algo?

-No, está mirando el cielo ensimismado… -Suspiré resignado. –Parece que va a estar ahí un bueno rato.

-Genial, ahora nos tendremos que saltar la cena. –El estómago de Feliks rugió. –Te dije que teníamos que salir cuando los vimos llegar. Ahora si salimos, Alfred creerá que les habíamos espiado.

-¿Cómo iba a saber yo que iban a estar mirando las estrellas como dos colegiales? –Refunfuñé, apretándole contra mi pecho.

-¿Crees que hay algo entre ellos? –Preguntó emocionado poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyando su cabeza contra mi pecho. Era tan reconfortante tenerlo ahí, me parecía casi imposible ser tan feliz.

-No lo sé, aunque no me parece muy descabellado. Han estado mirándose a los ojos todo el tiempo.

-¿Y por qué se ha ido Arthur? ¡Debería haberse quedado con Alfred y haber acabado el trabajo!

No pude evitar reírme por esa ocurrencia.

-Parece ser que a Arthur acaba de ocurrírsele la canción para cantar en la Gala.

-Qué suerte. –Protestó él, besando mi mano. –Nosotros aún no tenemos la nuestra.

-Ya, ya.

La verdad es que hoy había sido de locura, quedaban tres días para la Gala y aún no la teníamos pensada. Suspiré con resignación, bueno lo peor que nos podía pasar era que nos echaran del concurso, para mí estaba bien, en realidad, siempre que estuviera con Feliks estaba bien. Pero Feliks… con la ilusión que tenía de ganar el concurso, seguro que se pondría muy triste y eso es algo que yo no podía permitir… pero es que me sentía tan bien, abrazándolo, sin pensar en nada, sin tener nada que hacer, sólo hablar con él, sólo oír sus locuras, sólo estar con él, sólo ser feliz con él…

_Today,_ I don't feel like doing anything...__

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Zarandeé a Feliks que se había quedado medio dormido entre mis brazos.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?

-Ya sé qué canción podemos cantar. –Feliks me miró sorprendido y me sonrió. –"Lazy Song."

-¡Toris, eres un genio!

Feliks se inclinó hacia mí y me besó profundamente, tomándome por sorpresa. Jamás me llegaré a acostumbrar a sus besos húmedos que me daba sin vergüenza ninguna y a los efectos que tenían en mí, el corazón latiéndome como una locomotora, la urgencia que sentía de enredar mis dedos en su pelo para profundizar mucho más el beso, la imperiosa necesidad de seguir besándolo aunque me quedara sin aire…

Sencillamente, lo amaba.

-Vamos, tenemos que ensayar. –Dijo Feliks poniéndose de pie. Miró a ver si Alfred se había ido ya, asintió y entró en El Estudio (después de todo, Alfred no podía estar quieto en el mismo sitio mucho tiempo.)

Me dio mucha lástima no seguir con el bendito beso que me había arrasado con todo mi cuerpo, pero asentí y me levanté.

Después de todo, tenía toda la vida para besarle como acababa de hacer.

_**Elisabeth**_

_I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly  
>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye<br>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<em>

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget the place I come from<br>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<br>Breakaway  
>Breakaway<em>

-Mmm… creo que aún fallo en el penúltimo compás, ¿no crees Rod? –Le pregunté mientras observaba atentamente la partitura que había adaptado Roderich especialmente para mí, estaba llena de notas y de apuntes en todos lados y en todos los colores, verde en las notas que podía mejorar y rojo en las notas que debía mejorar pero ya.

Al ver que no me contestaba, me puse detrás de él y le abracé impidiéndole que se levantara del taburete del piano.

-¿Qué te pasa, Rod? ¿Aún estás pensando que hubiera quedado mejor alguna canción de Adele? Sé que la adoras pero…

-No, no es eso. –Contestó él, apartándome un poco de su cuerpo y poniéndose de pie. –Es que… ya sabes, Gilbert…

-¿Qué pasa con Gilbert? –Pregunté enfadada. -¿Te ha vuelto a molestar? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-No, no es eso… eres tú.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. Cuando estás cerca de él, o cuando te lo encuentras en los pasillos, te pones muy tensa y me preocupas, Elisabeth. No quiero que pase como la otra vez.

-Qué tontería. –Dije, restándole importancia. –Eso sucedió hace siete años, ¿cómo voy a deprimirme, Rod? Además te tengo a ti para que me hagas sonreír. No necesito más.

-Tampoco es eso… y si… -Roderich parecía muy preocupado, mostrándome todo el dolor que sentía a través de esos ojos violetas- ¿y si te vuelves a enamorar de él?

-¿Qué? No digas tonterías, Roderich. –Odiaba llamarlo por su nombre, sólo lo hacía cuando estaba realmente enfadada… como ahora.

-No es ninguna tontería, ya te enamoraste de él una vez ¿por qué no lo ibas a hacer otra vez? Y él no para de mirarte a todas horas, parece que le gusta molestarte, quizá siga enamorado de ti y yo… no podría…

-Rod, Rod, tranquilízate, por favor. Respira profundamente. –Le abracé metiendo la mano en sus bolsillos, como me gustaba hacer. –Nunca, ¿me oyes? Jamás volveré con él. Fue uno de los peores errores de mi vida, era joven e ingenua y además estúpida por quererle como lo hice. Segundo, ahora te tengo a ti y te juro que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, eres dulce, amable y me quieres de verdad. Sé que tú nunca me harás daño y por eso te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Además, y esto es muy importante, él jamás me ha querido, sólo jugó conmigo y lo sabes, así que es imposible que tenga unos sentimientos que no existen.

-Pero… -y acallé sus protestas con un suave beso en los labios.

-Te amo, Rod. –Le miré intentando transmitirle todo mi amor a través de mis ojos. –Te amo ahora y te amaré siempre. Eso no cambiará nunca y no quiero que lo olvides.

Roderich sonrió y me abrazó fuertemente suspirando de alivio.

-No quiero perderte. Te he esperado demasiado tiempo. –Susurró él con la voz afligida.

-Lo sé. –Roderich siempre había sido mi mejor amigo, desde Primaria siempre habíamos estado juntos y no se había separado de mí en ningún momento. Se veía que él siempre había estado enamorado de mí pero yo fui una idiota por no haberme dado cuenta de eso, así que estuvo esperando y esperando y esperando año tras año, hasta que llegó la Primavera de nuestro último año en Secundaria.

Al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, fui yo la que le pedí salir a él. Por ese tiempo me había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que él tenía hacia mí (por fin) y sabía que él jamás me pediría una cita, así que decidí tomar las riendas.

Estamos juntos desde entonces.

-No me dejes nunca. –Me pidió abrazándome con fuerza.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Jamás lo haría.

En ese momento, entró Gerald a la sala de ensayo. Parecía muy acalorado y sudoroso, con la camisa mal abrochada y por fuera de los pantalones. Y lo peor de todo, es que tenía una marca roja muy sospechosa en el cuello…

-Perdón… por… llegar tarde… -Intentó recuperar la respiración. –Estaba con Erza… en… en una reunión.

Sí claro, en una reunión y yo era la Madre Teresa de Calcuta. Jo, yo también hacía de esas reuniones con Roderich que desde que habíamos entrado en el concurso, no nos habíamos podido reunir con regularidad…

¿Qué habrán estado haciendo estos dos?

**_Alfred_**

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
><em>_Nothing at all_

Y el escenario entero irrumpió en aplausos cuando vio a Feliks acabar la canción sentado de cualquier manera en una silla, con un sombrero en la cabeza simulando quedarse dormido. Yo, por supuesto, acompañé mis propios aplausos con fuertes silbidos, había que reconocerlo, para haber elegido un sueño tan tonto, habían trabajado muchísimo y se notaba que habían disfrutado con ello. La verdad, y aunque me costara admitirlo, se merecían ser los favoritos aquella semana. Yo votaría por ellos, sin lugar a dudas.

Al final Feliks se sentó a mi lado, lo felicité con un fuerte abrazo.

-Has estado genial, casi parecíais un _hero._

-Osea tipo, ya lo sé, ¿qué te crees?

Poco a poco los espectadores se iban calmando al ver a Levy en el escenario de nuevo con una sonrisa en la boca.

Sólo quedaba un grupo por cantar.

Y ese grupo era Rydll.

-¿No han estado geniales? –Preguntó Levi lo que el público le contestó con más aplausos y vítores. –Y todo en menos de tres días, la verdad es que tiene mucho mérito… pero también hay que decir que no es el único grupo que ha planificado su canción en menos de una semana ¡un aplauso para Rydll!

Y apareció Arthur vestido con una camisa verde que hacía juego con sus ojos y unos pantalones negros.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Arthur.

-Muchas gracias, Levy. –Dijo él, tomando asiento en el sofá.

-Bueno, la verdad es que Alfred te lo ha puesto muy difícil esta semana. ¡Ser un astronauta! Habrá sido todo un sock para ti.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que sí. Como le dije a Alfred, no sé por qué no para de decir todo el día que es un héroe cuando en realidad lo que quiere ser es un astronauta.

En realidad lo había dicho con otras palabras, pero más o menos esa era la esencia.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Pues pasé los primeros cuatro días bastante mal, revisando la discografía de diversos grupos que Gray me enseñó, mirando en mi MP3 alguna cosa que me podía interesar, pero nada. Estaba completamente bloqueado.

-¿Y qué sucedió? –Preguntó Levy, interesada, con una sonrisa que no me gustó nada.

-Pues… Alfred y yo hablamos… -la luz del foco debía de ser muy fuerte, porque Arthur se había sonrojado por el calor- y me dijo muchas cosas sobre las estrellas, el cielo y esas cosas. Y me dijo una cosa que me impactó mucho.

-¿El qué?

Oh no, por favor que no comente que las estrellas parecían diamantes en el cielo.

-Dijo que creía en los extraterrestres.

Aquello era un poco mejor, ¿no?

-Dijo que le encantaría encontrarse con ellos, en su planeta y quedarse a vivir una larga temporada. En serio, ojalá lo hiciera así nos libraríamos de él. –El público soltó una risita. –Pero, en ese momento me di cuenta de que Alfred en realidad no quería ser un astronauta.

-¿No? ¿Y qué quería ser?

Arthur me miró a los ojos cuando, con una sonrisa, susurró:

-Un extraterrestre.

What? ¿Iba a cantar sobre un extraterrestre? ¿Estaba loco? Mi sueño de ser un astronauta era mil veces mejor que eso. Puff, ya me estaba imaginando la canción: _soy un extraterrestre, vuelo por los cielos, mirando las estrellas y tirándome pedos. _Eso no era para nada genial, si quería ganar con esa canción iba listo.

Pero no fue esa canción.

No era ninguna canción de las que me había imaginado.

Era… la canción más hermosa del mundo.

_You're so hypnotising  
>Could you be the devil, could you be an angel<br>Your touch, magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing<em>

En ese momento, el mundo dejó de girar como siempre hacía cuando Arthur cantaba de esa forma.

_They say be afraid  
>You're not like the others, futuristic lover<br>Different DNA, they don't understand you_

No pude evitar sentirme conmovido, mareado, extasiado,, viéndole sentado en una silla, con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre el micrófono.

_You're from a whole 'nother world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light<em>

En ese momento, Arthur abrió los ojos, abrasándome con esos ojos verdes, cantando con pasión, con fuerza, poniendo su alma por cada sílaba que salía de sus labios.

_Kiss me, Ki-Ki-Kiss me_  
><em> Infect me with your loving fill me with your<em>  
><em> poison<em>  
><em> Take me, Ta-Ta-Take me<em>  
><em> Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<em>  
><em> Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign<em>  
><em> It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial<em>

Y yo ya no sentí nada, no vi nada, no oía nada que no fuera a Arthur, sus ojos esmeraldas, su media sonrisa, su pelo rubio, su piel pálida bajo los focos.

Ni siquiera reaccioné cuando supimos que Arthur había sido elegido favorito.

De verdad, casi no me reconozco. ¿Qué ocurría conmigo?

* * *

><p>Y, dos cositas más antes de irme,<p>

**Nekita46! **muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esto, sé que es un crossover y por eso no tiene la misma calidad que un fic normal, pero de verdad agradezco mucho que me envíes review por capítulo, me sube la moral un montón. Por cierto, este fic en realidad es América x Inglaterra, por eso hay muchos capítulos con esa pareja, no es coincidencia ni es que me encante esa pareja (prefiero Spamano, por eso el capítulo más largo del fic es de esa pareja XD) pero como M-chan me pidió un Usuk (por cierto, preferís Usuk o Ukus porque puedo hacerlo de las dos maneras) se lo estoy escribiendo ^^ Muchos besos y gracias por leer y comentar.

**C-chan: **sabes qué viene ahora? Lo sabes verdad? VERDAD? Sí! Viene Gray x Leo! Así que un poquito de paciencia que lo tengo que escribir ok? No me mates, por favor! T_T Te quiero, preciosa ^^


	9. Gala 5: Rainbow and Three Girls

Récord mundial definitivo, ¿cómo terminar un capítulo en un fin de semana? Con mucha paciencia y muchas ganas :) Este capítulo, y los dos siguientes que van a venir después, tratarán de la misma Gala, la número 5, en la que se descubrirán muchas cosas del pasado de los personajes. No he puesto canción porque quiero que sea una sorpresa para vosotras, pero tranquilas, os lo encontraréis al final :)

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi preciosa **C-chan ** que me ha estado apoyando en todo y que, lamentablemente, no puedo vivir sin sus abrazos, así que va para ti. Además, ella fue la que me enseñó el Gray x Leo (¿Gray x Natsu? Qué poco original, aunque en este capítulo he introducido un poco, sí M-chan, es para ti U_U) espero que cumpla tus expectativas :)

Muchos besos a todas :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

**Parejas: **en este capítulo la pareja principal será GRAY X LEO, luego están América x Inglaterra, Grecia x Japón, Lituania x Polonia, Prussia x Hungría, Austria x Hungría, Grecia x Japón, Canadá x Seychelles, España x Romano, Francia x Canadá, Alemania x Italia. Luego las de Fairy Tail: Natsu x Gray y Erza x Gerald.

oooooooo

**_GALA 5: RAINBOW AND THREE GIRLS_**

**_Erza_**

A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, mis compañeros de trabajo respondieron con mucha rapidez a mi reunión de emergencia. Primero llegó Leo con cara de cansado ya que sus chicos todavía no habían elegido la canción para la Gala de "His Dream, My Dream" así que al intentar día y noche buscarle una canción apropiada para ellos, le había dejado completamente agotado. Sin mediar una palabra, le indiqué su asiento y le di mi taza de té que apenas había tocado, seguramente él lo necesitaba más que yo. Después vinieron Gray y Gerald, que me dedicó un guiño absolutamente innecesario, Natsu y Lucy y por último Lovino que se presentó con el cabello completamente empapado de la ducha.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-Bueno, pues ya estamos todos. Sentaos, por favor, no quiero haceos perder mucho más el tiempo. –Me encantaba ver cómo mis órdenes eran cumplidas de inmediato. –Os estaréis preguntando por qué os he hecho llamar con tanta urgencia –ellos asintieron –sólo era para hacer unos cambios para la próxima Gala.

-¿Cambios? ¿Por qué ibas a hacer cambios? No nos hagas trabajar más de lo necesario, Erza. –Comentó Lovino, con la mala actitud que se le caracterizaba.

Me contuve para no cogerle de la oreja y arrastrarle por el suelo.

-Esto no lo hago para que trabajéis más, sólo creo que hay que hacer algunos ajustes en la próxima Gala, eso es todo.

-¿Qué clase de cambios? –Preguntó Gray, receloso.

-Como ya sabréis, la próxima Gala se llama "Together" pondremos a los grupos en parejas y haremos que defiendan juntos una canción. –Ellos volvieron a asentir, cansados de escuchar siempre lo mismo. –Las parejas que habíamos adjudicado eran _Rainbow_ y _Three Girls_, _Rydll_ y _Nine Days_ y por último _HERO_ y _Other Music_. Entre las canciones que cantarán, estarán…

-Erza. –Me interrumpió Gerald. –Todo eso ya lo sabemos, estuvimos aquí hace un mes preparando todas las Galas y todas las canciones ¿lo recuerdas?

Odiaba que tuviera razón.

-Lo… lo siento. –Murmuré secamente, mientras me obligaba a seguir mirando el papel que tenía en las manos. –Pues bien, lo que yo os vengo a proponer es un cambio. Quiero que _Nine Days_ cante con _Other Music_.

-¿Y por qué quieres hacer esos cambios? –Preguntó Natsu confuso. Ay que ver, a éste había que explicárselo despacio.

-A mí me parece bien. –Aceptó Gray rápidamente con una extraña sonrisa.

-Espera, Gray, no te precipites. –Le dijo Gerald. -¿Cómo afectará eso a las canciones? Tendríamos que buscar algunas nuevas ¿no?

-No se tendrá que hacer ningún cambio. Simplemente la canción que la iba a cantar _HERO_ y _Other Music_ se la quede _Other Music_ y _Nine Days._ Y la canción de_ Rydll_ y _Nine Days_, se la queden _Rydll_ y _HERO_.

Los seis se quedaron pensando un momento, a ver si la cosa tendría sentido de esta forma.

-A mí me gusta más así, la verdad. –Comentó Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Sí, parece que tiene más sentido incluso. –Dijo Natsu que finalmente había entendido lo que le estaba intentando explicar.

-¿Entonces os parece bien?

Todos asintieron excepto Lovino que se encogió de hombros indicando que le daba exactamente igual y Leo que estaba mirando un punto en el vacío.

En todo caso, la mayoría gana.

-Muy bien, eso es todo. Podéis volver a vuestras obligaciones.

Salieron de la sala de reuniones con diferentes expresiones, Gray irradiaba felicidad, Natsu parecía confuso, Lucy estaba concentrada en una de las partituras que estaba leyendo entre sus enormes pechos, Lovino salió impasible y Leo se levantó de la mesa y se fue a la salida, cerrando la puerta con un golpe mucho más fuerte de los normal.

-¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? –Preguntó Gerald.

-Ni idea. –Le observé-. ¿No te vas?

-No, la verdad es que prefiero quedarme contigo. –Me contestó con una pícara sonrisa-. ¿No podemos volver a donde lo retomamos?

-No. –Le contesté secamente-. Tengo cosas que hacer…

-Oh, vamos Erza. Sé que lo estás deseando. –Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí-. Tú misma me dijiste que no podías pasar un día sin hacerlo.

-Tenemos obligaciones… -Le contesté intentando aclarar mi mente-. No… no podemos…

-Claro que sí. ¿Lo tienes todo preparado, no? Vamos a tu habitación.

Suspiré, aceptando finalmente. La verdad es que me moría de ganas de trabajar un poco los músculos y de relajarme de toda la tensión que había en el ambiente. Así que lo agarré y me lo llevé rápidamente a mi habitación, para intentar evitar miradas indiscretas.

Una vez en mi habitación, y para mi consternación, Gerald se empezó a quitar la camisa.

-¿No puedes aguantarte ni un poco? Quítatela después. –Le pedí, completamente avergonzada, intentando buscar las cosas del armario.

-¿Después? El otro día me hiciste sudar de lo lindo y no me dejaste parar ni para respirar.

-Ya sabes a lo que te enfrentas cuando haces esto conmigo.

Finalmente encontré lo que estaba buscando. Las espadas de entrenamiento.

Le lancé una y sin dejar que se acostumbrara a su peso, le ataqué.

Paró el ataque como pudo e hice que retrocediera.

-¿No puedes esperar ni un momento?

-Has sido tú el que ha dicho que quería hacerlo ¿no?

Llevábamos así desde que había empezado SuperStar. A ambos nos fascinaba el esgrima, de hecho yo era maestra del florete, la espada y el sable, pero a él le gustaba únicamente luchar con espada así que, si quería practicar el deporte que más amaba, debía acatar sus exigencias.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué teníamos tanto en común? Nos gustaban las mismas películas, la misma música, adoramos la escalada y la esgrima, tenemos conversaciones que normalmente duran hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera porque éramos los mánagers de dos grupos musicales rivales, el mío "Europe Sky" y el suyo "Music Angels." El odio entre estos dos grupos era tal que normalmente hacían conciertos en ciudades de más de quinientos kilómetros de distancia.

Sí, hubiera sido perfecto, completamente perfecto.

Pero no podía ser.

Una nueva estocada me dio en el hombro una vez que perdí la concentración y caí en la cama, llevándome a él por delante.

Me quedé mirándole mientras recuperaba la respiración. No sé cuánto tiempo habíamos estado combatiendo, pero debía haber sido mucho tiempo por lo doloridos que estaban mis brazos y el cansancio que sentía. Pero todo esto ya no tenía sentido cuando vi que Gerald acercaba demasiado su cara a la mía, con los ojos entrecerrados y con una mano en mi cara.

-Erza… -Susurró él.- Yo…

No quería escucharlo. No, no podía escucharle. Era imposible, era completamente imposible, así que ¿qué sentido tenía empezar algo que no tenía ningún futuro?

Para alejarlo de mí, le di con la espada en el cuello haciéndole una marca roja. Gerald dio un salto para atrás lo que aproveché para salir de la cama, ponerme detrás de él y rozarle la espalda con la punta de mi espada.

-No debes bajar la guardia nunca. –Le regañé, mientras intentaba que mi corazón recobrara su ritmo cardíaco normal-. Es la primera regla de este deporte así que no seas descuidado.

Le oí suspirar. Tiró la espada al suelo y se volvió ante mí.

-Erza, ¿quieres escucharme?

-Se hace tarde. Tengo que irme a ver a _Nine Days _a ver cómo llevan su canción.

Y lo dejé ahí, en mitad de la habitación, medio desnudo y con una confesión en el borde de los labios.

Una confesión que nos hubiera hecho mucho daño a los dos.

**_Gray_**

Estaba eufórico, entusiasmado, extasiado… feliz, joder, inmensamente feliz. Iba a estar una semana, con sus siete días enteritos, con Natsu.

Así que me levanté por la mañana con más energía que nunca, por una vez no se me olvidó ponerme la camiseta ni los pantalones antes de salir al pasillo y tocar la puerta de Natsu. Pero antes de apoyar los nudillos en su puerta, él salió de un salto llevándome a mí por delante.

-Gray ¿qué haces aquí? –Preguntó ayudándome a ponerme en pie.

-Iba a despertarte. Los chicos no están muy contentos con la canción que le ha tocado, así que he pensado que podíamos animarlos… juntos. –Oh, qué bien sonaba aquella palabra.

-¡Ah! Vale, me parece bien. –Y recorrió el largo pasillo en tres largas zancadas, llevándome a mí de la mano. –Hoy va a ser un gran día, ya lo verás, Gray. Estoy completamente encendido.

-Y qué lo digas. –Dije mientras me dejaba llevar por la cálida mano de Natsu.

Desayunamos juntos, ensayamos juntos, discutimos con los grupos juntos y ayudamos a hacer los arreglos vocales. No me separé de él ni para ir al baño, y eso que había bebido al menos dos litros de agua aquella mañana, pero por estar con él, oírle decir tonterías, verle sonreír, fruncir el entrecejo, discutir con Arthur, reírse de las bromas de Alfred… era suficiente para mí.

Al finalizar un día bastante fructífero, ya que teníamos la partitura completamente estructurada de la canción de la Gala y habíamos empezado a ensayar los primeros acordes, tuve el valor para invitarle a mi habitación y hablar un rato ahí dentro.

Sabía perfectamente que no podía pasar nada entre nosotros, pero no pasa nada si intentaba forzar un poco las cosas ¿no?

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al verle sentarse en la cama, coger mi almohada y abrazarla. Hoy dormiría muy bien al sentir su olor en ella. Para intentar controlarme un poco, me senté en la silla donde normalmente acumulaba la ropa día tras día, pero que en estos momentos estaba vacía ya que había recogido mis cosas con rapidez al enterarme de que él accedía a venir.

-¿No has decorado tu habitación? –Me preguntó mirando a alrededor. Únicamente había una coma, un escritorio lleno de documentos y partituras y un armario.

-¿Para qué? Sólo voy a estar dos meses aquí.

-Jo, Gray, qué frío eres. –Dijo él abrazando más mi almohada-. ¿Por qué crees que los chicos están tan enfadados con la canción que les ha tocado?

-Supongo que es porque son dos chicos y no les gustará cantar una canción de amor. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

-No, gracias. –Negó la cabeza y se fue al traste eso de emborracharle y ver hasta dónde nos lleva la noche-. Pero es que no es una canción de amor, al menos a mí no me lo parece.

-Lo es, Natsu, sino fíjate en la letra. –Le dije mostrándole la partitura que habíamos hecho esta tarde.

Él puso esa cara de concentración que siempre me hace sonreír.

-Sí, es verdad... No me había fijado. –En ese momento, su móvil empezó a emitir un molesto pitido, él lo cogió y observó la pantalla con una media sonrisa.

-¿Quién… quién es? ¿Tu novia? –Pregunté, intentando sonsacarle algún tipo de información.

-¿Qué? No, no. Es sólo un amigo. –Me contestó guardando el móvil en el bolsillo. –Siempre me manda un mensaje para desearme buenas noches.

-Ah, entonces es tu novio. –Murmuré sintiendo que una garra helada me oprimía el corazón.

-¡Idiota! –Me gritó tirándome la almohada en la cara-. Te estoy diciendo que no. Ni novio, ni novia, ni perro, sólo tengo un gato que se llama Happy.

-Vale, vale. Ya lo tengo claro. –Dije devolviéndole la almohada que le dio en plena cara. Él se rió con buena gana.

-¡Ah! Hablando de eso. ¿Cómo estás con Leo?

Parpadeé sin comprender.

-¿Perdón? –¿De qué me estaba hablando?

-Ya sabes, como estáis en el concurso supongo que no habéis tenido ni un momento para estar juntos. –Me explicó con una sonrisa bobalicona.

No sé por qué, pero en ese momento, mis manos empezaron a temblar con fuerza.

-Pero ¿por qué estás diciendo esas cosas? –Le miré, completamente perdido-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Estáis juntos, no?

Crack. Me sentó como un golpe directo a la cabeza, incluso me mareé al oírle decir esas tres palabras.

Pero ahí no quedó la cosa.

-No sé. Estáis todo el día juntos, siempre coméis el uno al lado del otro, no paráis de enviaros mensajes en las reuniones, y antes de que empezara todo esto, os ibais juntos a casa, yo… yo creía…

-Es mi… mi mejor amigo, Natsu. –Le expliqué lentamente, intentando poner mi cerebro en marcha.

Intenté asimilar aquella información. Era verdad, Leo es mi mejor amigo, pero Dios ¿todo el día juntos? ¿Todos los días, a todas horas? No me había dado cuenta. Instintivamente miré mi móvil y comprobé que el noventa por ciento de mis mensajes eran de Leo, al igual que mis llamadas. Abrí mi ordenador y abrí mi correo, tres cuartos de lo mismo, la mayoría eran tonterías varias, pero entre ellas había conversaciones larguísimas en la que nos contábamos toda nuestra vida con total detalle.

Me quedé completamente en shock. Era verdad. No podía pasar un día sin hablar con él, sin escucharle hablar con esos aires de superioridad que me divertía tanto, sin hablarle de lo lejos que iba a llegar _Rydll, _sin decirle lo mucho que echaba de menos a Lyon, mi amigo de toda la vida…

Ahora mismo incluso, mis dedos tocaban ansiosamente el teclado del móvil, dispuestos a enviarle un mensaje para quedar a hablar aunque fueran cinco minutos.

-¿Gray? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… creo que sí… -susurré mirándome mi reflejo a través de la pantalla del móvil- aunque… estoy un poco cansado, ¿te parece si lo dejamos para mañana?

-No hay problema. –Dijo él guiñándome un ojo y despidiéndose de mí con una caricia en el hombro de manera amistosa.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, me toqué el hombro intentando sentir algo, lo que sea, pero no había nada, ni rastro del calor de Natsu que normalmente me quemaba hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

Me eché en la cama, con el móvil en la mano. Marqué el dos, que era la marcación rápida que tenía con Leo, y esperé.

_ El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento…_

Maldita sea. Ni siquiera le podía desear buenas noches como siempre hacía. Bueno puede que estuviera dormido, o muy cansado, o que tuviera el móvil sin batería… Me levanté. Debía de ser eso, tenía el móvil sin batería. Así que me fui a su habitación y llamé a la puerta, mucho más fuerte de lo que me hubiera gustado.

No hubo contestación.

¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Quizá con Lucy?

¿Con Lucy?

Un momento, si ella con la que tenía que hacer la canción de esta semana. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Por supuesto que estaba con Lucy, si le encantaban las mujeres, las adoraba, las idolatraba, y por supuesto, se las llevaba a la cama. Así que era prácticamente seguro que estuviera en la habitación de ella con una copa de vino en la mano llevando a cabo múltiples tácticas para conquistarla.

Gruñí, no sabía por qué pero me molestaba de sobremanera aquella imagen en mi cabeza. Leo abalanzándose sobre Lucy, besando su boca, cogiéndola y recostando poco a poco su cuerpo mientras la ponía encima.

-"¡Arggg! ¿Por qué pienso en esas cosas?"

Decidí irme a dormir y no preocuparme más por ese asunto.

No conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, quise hablar con él para preguntarle dónde se había metido la noche anterior y mis preocupaciones con respecto a Natsu y a la canción de _HERO y Rydll _pero me di cuenta que cuando entré en la cocina, él ya se había sentado entre Lucy y Gerald que estaban hablando muy concentrados. Así que me senté en la otra punta, con una tostada en la mano y una taza de café con hielo en la otra, mientras observaba las expresiones de Leo que le dedicaba a Lucy. Una sonrisa fugaz, el roce de una mano, que si te quito una mancha de la comisura de la boca, que si te molesto haciéndote sonrojar… Incluso me atraganté con el café cuando vi que empujaba a Lucy hacia la salida, muy alegre, diciendo algo como "venga, venga, que hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer."

Ni me miró una vez siquiera.

-Eh, Gray, ¿te vas a comer eso? –Me preguntó Natsu.

Negué con la cabeza, dolido por el extraño comportamiento de Leo y salí de la cocina a toda prisa.

A partir de ese momento, Leo me estuvo evitando. No es que me estuviera volviendo loco, ni nada de eso, pero es que cada vez que quería acercarme a él con alguna excusa (con cualquier excusa en realidad), él salía corriendo siempre diciendo que estaba muy ocupado, o que había quedado con la idiota de Lucy o que… lo que sea, en realidad.

Durante esos días estuve con una presión en el pecho que no se me quitaba de ninguna de las maneras. Era como un agujero que se iba haciendo cada vez más y más grande, impidiéndome respirar, pensar o sentir algo que no fuera un horrible dolor.

Necesitaba algo, algo que calmase mis nervios, que me tranquilizase, y que se llevara todo el absurdo miedo que me perseguía a todas partes. Ni siquiera el alcohol se llevó todas mis inseguridades.

¿Qué me ocurría? Apenas me reconocía a mí mismo. Yo, Gray Fullbuster, idiotizado porque no conseguía hablar con Leo. Sí, aquella era la única certeza que tenía ahora mismo. Sólo sabía que me iba a volver loco si no hablaba con él pronto, si no lo abrazaba, acurrucándome en su hombro, si no probaba sus labios…

¿Pero qué…? ¿EN QUÉ TONTERÍAS ESTABA PENSANDO? Que era Leo, LEO, por amor de Dios, el terror de las nenas, mi mejor amigo, la única persona que me había podido aguantar, la única persona que me había comprendido, era con el único con el que me podía sincerar, con el único que podía…

La verdad apareció ante mis ojos como si fuera una luz muy deslumbrante. Entrecerré los ojos y me puse las manos en la cara. Dios, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¡Estaba claro lo que me ocurría! Había tenido la verdad ante mí todo este tiempo y no me había dado cuenta.

No podía vivir sin Leo.

Era algo completamente imposible para mí.

¿Pero cómo decirle al hombre más mujeriego de la Tierra que su mejor amigo está enamorado de él?

**_Leo_**

Fue la peor semana de mi vida. Después de que me enterara de que Gray iba a trabajar con Natsu durante siete días sin descanso, supe lo que pasaría, hablarían, Natsu se enamoraría de Gray y todos felices.

Bueno, todos menos yo. Pero ya aprendería a ser feliz, siempre lo consigo ¿no? ¿No?

¿Qué más da? Al menos tengo a Lucy que me está alegrando bastante la semana, y tengo un trabajo al que adoro, incluso me estaba aprendiendo los pasos de baile que les está enseñando Lovino a mis queridos alumnos ya que "son los dos grupos que mejor saben bailar, habrá que aprovecharlo ¿no?" Me divertía mucho haciendo esos pasos cruzados, y esos movimientos extraños con las manos, casi olvidaba todos mis problemas que tenía con Gray.

Encima éste no paraba de perseguirme por todo El Estudio. Me daban ganas de decir "que ya lo sé, sé que Natsu estivo en tu habitación, yo mismo vi cómo te lo llevabas, y sé lo que has hecho con él, pero no me lo digas que no lo podría soportar." Pero prefería mantener la boca cerrada y hacerme la "doncella ofendida", así era como devolverle un poco de dolor que sentía yo… ¿pero qué dolor debe estar sintiendo? Si debería ser el hombre más feliz del mundo en estos instantes… pero… parece solo… y triste... ahí, sentado en la escalera, con la mirada en el vacío, con una partitura en la mano… a lo mejor debía ir ahí… ¿y qué? ¿Besarle? No seas absurdo, Leo.

Y con esos pensamientos que se repetían un día sí y otro también (sólo con algunas variaciones en varios casos) llegó el día de la Gala.

Menos mal que nuestros grupos eran los primeros en cantar porque estaban bastante nerviosos debido a la cantidad de pasos que debían ejecutar en tres minutos y medio, sobre todo Feliks que repetía los pasos una y otra vez en el espejo hasta el punto de que podía ejecutarlos con los ojos cerrados sin ningún problema.

-Lo haréis bien, chicos. –Les animé abrazando tanto a Toris como a Feliks (éste último parecía estar a punto de llorar)

-Chicas ¿estáis preparadas? –Preguntó Lucy, masajeando los hombros de Michelle que estaba tan concentrada que parecía estar a punto de correr los cien metros lisos.

-Sí. –Respondieron las tres, con la misma cara de concentración.

-¡Un aplauso para _Three girls_ y _Rainbow_! –Indicó Levy desde el escenario.

-Es el momento. –Les guiñé un ojo. –Cuando os vuelva a ver, seréis lo favoritos de esta semana.

-Eso espero. –Dijo Lucy en mi oído. Yo reí. –Me gusta tu corbata.

-Gracias. –Le contesté acariciando mi corbata roja de la suerte.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-Sí, pero siempre me ocurre cuando es la Gala. Ya sabes, trabajamos mucho para jugárnoslo todo en una mísera actuación.

-Sí, pero yo creo en ellos. –Dijo ella mirando al escenario donde nuestros chicos se preparaban para tocar.

-Yo también.

Empezó cantando Michelle, que como habíamos ensayando, se le estaba encarando a Feliks con una sonrisa traviesa.

_Can we really do this__  
>No no not not not not me<br>I've never saw me falling hard  
>Got me like I knew it<br>No no not not not not me  
>You took away my guard, guard<em>

_So I__  
>Put my hands up, put my, put my hands up…<em>

En este punto de la canción, como ambos nos la sabíamos de memoria, empezamos a bailar lo poco que habíamos aprendido yendo a las clases de Lovino (lo digo porque siempre nos echaba al ver que hacíamos los idiotas.) Después de varios pasos, Lucy giró hacia mí, yo se suponía que tenía que pararla y cogerle de la cintura, pero una mano apareció de repente y me echó para atrás, haciendo que la pobre Lucy cayera al suelo.

-Ven conmigo. –Dijo Gray cogiéndome de la mano y arrastrándome por el backstage hasta llegar a la primera puerta que encontró donde me arrojó dentro sin mayores miramientos.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? Tengo que salir al escenario cuando los chicos terminen su canción. No puedo… -Pero Gray ya me había abrazado con fuerza, aplastándome contra la puerta. -¿Gray? –Pregunté aún sin poder creerme del todo que estuviera abrazándome con tanta... ¿desesperación?

Él se apartó de mí bruscamente y se sentó en una de esas sillas que se utilizan para maquillar a los chicos… sí, ahora que me fijaba, estábamos en una sala de maquillaje, con la mesa repleta de productos de belleza y con un espejo lleno de luces.

-Soy un idiota. –Fue lo primero que me dijo después de siete días sin hablar, lo que me hizo sorprenderme aún más. –Yo… he intentado… aclararme, pero no puedo… ya… no sé qué estoy diciendo.

-Gray me estás preocupando. ¿Qué te ocurre? –Él me miró y observé que tenía dos profundas ojeras bajo mis queridos ojos azulados. Uy, malo, si el lirón de Gray no podía dormir, algo muy grave le debía estar ocurriendo. Así que decidí tragarme el orgullo y preguntárselo directamente. -¿Se trata de Natsu?

-Sí. No. No sé.

-Esas son las tres posibilidades. –Dije yo con una sonrisa. Él suspiró casi sin fuerza. –Vamos, Gray sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Ese es el problema. Justo ese. No puedo contártelo porque eres el único en el que confío… y sí… me odias por todo esto…

-Yo no puedo odiarte, Gray. Jamás podría. –Le dije sinceramente.

Tras un segundo de silencio, él volvió la vista hacia mí y esta vez no apartó la mirada.

-¿Y si te dijera que he comprendido que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo? ¿Y si te dijera que mi mejor amigo es el mayor mujeriego que existe en la Tierra? ¿Y si te dijera que mi mejor amigo está ahora mismo aquí, conmigo, y que deseo con todas mis fuerzas que me bese, porque sé que es con él con quien quiero pasar toda mi vida?

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para seguir de pie, apoyando en la puerta, mirándole, intentando entender qué me estaba intentando decir. No pude. Me di la vuelta, con el pomo de la puerta en la mano, dispuesto a salir corriendo, a alejarme de todo, a tirarme de un puente si era preciso, pero no quería escuchar nada más.

Todo empezó a ser muy confuso para mí, los colores, la música que se oía de lejos, la textura de la puerta, el frío del pomo… todo se mezclaba en mi mente junto con las palabras de Gray, haciendo un amasijo de información y de conceptos en mi mente que no pude encontrar ningún sentido.

-¿Leo?

Fue su voz la que me hizo volver a la realidad, la que me puso los pies en la tierra, la que me hizo que mis labios se movieran lentamente con una respuesta.

-¿Y… Natsu? –Pregunté, volviéndome de nuevo hacia él. -¿Qué pasa con él? Has estado obsesionado como unos… cuatro años. ¿Cómo puedes decirme esto, de repente?

-¿Natsu? Estar una semana con él ha sido una tortura, me ha vuelto completamente loco. –Rió. –Dejando las bromas aparte… no sé, simplemente no tengo tanta confianza con él como tengo contigo, y sé que ni un millón de años la podría conseguir. Leo. Te amo a ti, únicamente a ti.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué no saltaba en sus brazos y le besaba como había querido hacer durante todo este tiempo? –Es decir, una semana estás enamorado de Natsu, y a la otra, de mí. No tiene ningún sentido.

-¿Acaso el amor tiene algún sentido? Sólo sé que necesito hablar contigo todos los días, que necesito verte y escucharte, que necesito estar contigo... -suspiró- aunque eso es imposible, sé que eres un mujeriego.

No me pude aguantar más. Mujeriego, mujeriego, mujeriego. Odiaba esa palabra, me la habían estado repitiendo desde que tenía quince años, como si esa fuera mi única identidad. Y no la era, ni mucho menos, sobre todo en estos instantes.

Me incliné hacia él, poco a poco, tanteando sus ojos que miraban sorprendidos y asustados, puse la rodilla entre sus piernas impidiéndole moverse, acaricié su pelo y le besé. Intenté que sólo fuera un leve roce, pero al sentir mis labios contra los suyos, una corriente eléctrica me atravesó el cuerpo entero, impidiéndome moverme de donde me encontraba, disfrutando de su sabor dulce y salado al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente, me despegué de él, clavando mis ojos a los suyos, susurrando.

-¿Qué te parece ahora este mujeriego, Gray, eh? –Le abracé, intentando sujetarme a él para no caerme de los nervios que sentía en este momento. –Llevo… como… cinco años amándote en silencio, prácticamente desde que te conocí ¿sabes? Aguantando día tras día que me dijeras lo mucho que amabas a Natsu y lo mucho que le echabas de menos. Soportándolo todo, Gray, todo, porque lo único que quería que quería era estar contigo. Así que si no has sentido nada con este beso, dímelo ahora para alejarme de ti en este momento.

Gray se levantó de su silla, poco a poco, acariciándome el pelo, la cara, el cuello, sin dejar de observarme en ningún momento con una mirada de pasión contenida que me hizo estremecer. Me besó levemente, y se separó para ver mi expresión.

-Leo… -Susurró antes de besarme profunda y salvajemente.

Me cogió en volandas, y con la mano que quedaba libre, tiró todos los productos de belleza al suelo y me sentó encima de la mesa, apoyando mi espalda contra el frío espejo que casi no sentí. Con manos expertas, me quitó uno a uno los botones de mi camisa, dejándome vestido únicamente con mi corbata roja. Enredé mis dedos en su pelo, intentando profundizar más y más el beso, intentando fundirme con él y con la pasión que ambos desbordábamos. La corriente eléctrica que antes me había traspasado, ahora volvía a mí con una intensidad mil veces superior, destrozándome dulcemente por dentro, dividiéndome en miles de pequeños trozos.

Gray terminó el beso para volver a respirar, pero no dejó que descansara ni un segundo, siguió bajando sus labios, para besar mi cuello, hombro, clavícula y pecho. Gemí su nombre una y otra vez. No podía soportar tanta pasión en tan poco tiempo, en tan poco espacio, quería más, mucho más, sentir a Gray en todo mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo, oír que dijera mi nombre en sus labios, escuchar mil veces más ese "te amo" con el que me había rendido a sus pies.

_Your every little part of me__  
>You got my heart<br>Your every little part of me…_

-Para… -Le supliqué, intentando apartarle de mí.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que salir… al escenario en treinta segundos. –Dios, era tan doloroso separarme de él, creo que lo peor que había hecho en toda mi vida.

Él me miró con tristeza y asintió. Cogió mi camisa y me la volvió a poner, besando mis labios con cada botón abrochado.

En serio, si hubiera podido, habría muerto de felicidad ahí mismo.

-No te creas que esto ha acabado. –Me amenazó él-. Cuando la Gala termine, te quiero en mi habitación, a seguir por donde lo hemos dejado.

Un escalofrío me recorrió lentamente la espalda.

-De acuerdo… -Bajé de la mesa y me fui corriendo de ahí, intentando poner el mayor espacio entre nosotros para evitar volver a ahogarme en sus ojos, en sus labios y en sus caricias.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Me preguntó Lucy al verme llegar.

Sonreí y me puse la corbata correctamente.

-Simplemente retocándome el maquillaje.

* * *

><p>ht tp:www. youtube. com/watch?v=zC5bY3jT94k

Espero que os guste la canción, en este capítulo apenas tiene importancia, pero os aseguro que en los siguientes tendrá bastante.

**Yaikaya! **Tenías toda la razón del mundo, repito demasiadas veces la misma palabra y eso perjudica el estilo :S Ya lo he modificado, se me habrá pasado algo seguro, pero intentaré mejorar I promise!


	10. Gala 5: Other Music and Nine Days

Uy, qué enajenación sentí ayer cuando vi que el capítulo de One Piece no se había subido ¬¬ pero bueno, a quien le interese, ya lo tiene listo jajaja

Este capítulo me ha costado sudor, sangre y lágrimas. ¿Que por qué? Lo vais a descubrir en cuanto leáis un poquito. Por fin vamos a desentrañar la extraña historia de Gilbert y Elisabeth! bien! me ha costado 10 capítulos descubrirla entera ^^ no sé si lo he hecho bien, pero este es el resultado :S

Ah, os recuerdo que este capítulo empieza en donde terminó el octavo, cuando Arthur canta a Alfred la canción de E.T. ¿recordáis? Sí, ya sé que estoy liando mucho la perdiz pero os prometo que quedan poquitos para terminar Idol (que yo sepa cuatro, y un extra que estoy pensando hacer pero que no estoy segura :S) Maldito crossover, que me está dando muchos quebraderos de cabeza jajajaja

Muchos besos a todas :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

**Parejas: **en este capítulo la pareja principal será PRUSSIA X HUNGRÍA, luego están América x Inglaterra, Grecia x Japón, Lituania x Polonia, Francia x Canadá, Austria x Hungría, Grecia x Japón, Canadá x Seychelles, España x Romano, Alemania x Italia. Luego las de Fairy Tail: Natsu x Gray, Gray x Leo, Erza x Gerald.

oooooooo

**_GALA 5: OTHER MUSIC AND NINE DAYS_**

**_Alfred_**

Las horas pasaban y esa sensación de vacío en el pecho no se iba. Era extraño, jamás había sentido nada parecido. Era como un enorme agujero que se había formado en mi alma y apenas me dejaba respirar. Era como despertar después de un largo sueño y dame cuenta de dónde me encontraba. Era como abrir los ojos y empezar a ser consciente de que lo que me sucedía alrededor.

Era tan extraño todo, los colores, la música, los sonidos. Tenía ganas de reír y de llorar. Tenía ganas de saltar y de esconderme para que nadie me viera. Tenía ganas de correr y bailar, pero también quería agazaparme en un rincón y dejar pasar los minutos uno tras otro.

Me sentía feliz y avergonzado a partes iguales.

Y el culpable de todo esto había sido su mirada.

Esa mirada verde, penetrante, cristalina, intensa, desgarradora, punzante, profunda, apasionada; era como una mano amiga, un abrazo amable, una suave caricia, un tímido beso. Era la mirada más bella que había visto nunca.

Y me la había dedicado a mí.

No sabía realmente qué sentir en estos instantes. Apenas fui consciente de que Matrioska nos estaba hablando de la nueva Gala, la que sería la número cinco. Decía algo de que íbamos a cantar en grupos o algo parecido, pero es que yo lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos era mirarle a él. Vi la sonrisa de Arthur, cómo movía los labios cuando hablaba, cómo se apoyaba el pie izquierdo y rápidamente pasaba al pie derecho, cómo fruncía el ceño, cómo se pasaba la mano por el pelo, cómo se cruzaba los brazos, cómo asentía, cómo negaba, cómo discutía con Gilbert, cómo se reía con Kiku. Era incapaz de apartar los ojos de él.

-¡Alfred! –Me dijo Matt zarandeándome el brazo para que volviera a la realidad-. Alfred, tenemos que cantar esta canción.

Me enseñó un papel pero apenas podía leer lo que ponía. Estaba demasiado oscuro.

-¿Te parece bien? –Preguntó Francis, inseguro.

-Esto… ¡claro que sí! –Un _hero _no podía decir que no a nada, era una obligación que debíamos seguir.

-Pero… la vamos a cantar con Arthur. –Me informó Antonio, perplejo.

Entrecerré los ojos para ver si podía leer con mayor facilidad. Leí la canción que era y sonreí.

Era perfecta.

-No habrá ningún problema. –Les informé, devolviéndoles el papel-. ¡Arthur, vamos a trabajar juntos!

-¡Quítame las manos de encima, idiota! –Dijo él, soltándose de mi improvisado abrazo y caminando hacia la sala de relajación donde ya estaban todos.

Fue un como recibir una bofetada. Improvisto y muy doloroso. Me quedé de pie sin saber lo que hacer en ese instante.

¿Acaso lo había soñado todo?

**_Gilbert_**

Al día siguiente, me levanté de un salto, me puse lo primero que cogí y me fui al baño a lavarme los dientes. Aquel día iba a ser genial, completamente genial, un día awesome, el más awesome de todos. Casi me daban ganas de ponerme a bailar ahí mismo, en mitad del baño, el "ai se eu te pego" o cualquier cosa de esas. Iba a cantar con mi preciosa exnovia, parecía una señal del destino. Y la canción la verdad es que no estaba nada mal. Mmm… a lo mejor… como era un momento tan especial, debía ponerme algo que reflejara lo awesome que soy, quizá una camisa verde… ¿o la marrón? ¿violeta, azul, amarilla, naranja? Ay, tenía tantas camisas y todas me quedaban tan bien, sería realmente difícil elegir una.

Me decanté por mi preciosa camisa roja, a juego con mis ojos, que me quedaba de putísima madre. Luego me puse unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos resplandecientes. Ya estaba listo para ir a desayunar.

-¡El awesome ya está aquí! –Grité nada más entrar a la cocina, pero nadie me miró como de costumbre. Aún no sabían apreciar lo awesome que era.

Eché un vistazo rápido por el lugar mientras recogía el desayuno que las cocineras tan amablemente me habían apartado.

-¿Elisabeth no está aquí? –Pregunté nada más sentarme junto a Heracles.

-No. –Me explicó éste haciéndome hueco y restregándose un poco los ojos para despejarse-. La he estado escuchando discutir con Gerald y Erza a primera hora de la mañana. Me han despertado sus gritos… necesito mimos. –Añadió acercándose más a Kiku que parecía muy avergonzado.

-Ya, ya, Heracles-san. Despierte, por favor. –Dijo él pero Heracles se había quedado dormido de nuevo en su hombro.

Miré mis tostadas, intentando permanecer completamente inexpresivo. ¿Discutiendo? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no quería cantar conmigo? ¿Tanto odio me tenía a pesar de que habían pasado más de siete años de aquel momento? Bueno… ¡ella también me había hecho daño a mí y yo no iba por ahí, lloriqueando como una nena!

-Disculpad… -nos dijeron Francis y Antonio que acababan de llegar-. ¿Podemos… podemos sentarnos con vosotros?

-Es que Alfred y Arthur no paran de discutir. –Nos explicó Francis, cogiendo asiento sin que nosotros le hubiéramos dicho que sí-. Les he dejado con mi Matthew así que supongo que se calmaran dentro de poco.

-¿De qué habláis? –Preguntó Antonio, comiendo lentamente una tostada cubierta de tomate rallado.

-De por qué Elisabeth odia a Gilbert. –Dijo Heracles desperezándose. No podía haberse despertado en un momento menos oportuno.

-¡No me odia! –Me defendí-. Simplemente… en el pasado tuvimos nuestras diferencias.

-¿La conocías de antes, Gilbert? –Preguntó Francis. Asentí imperceptiblemente, arrepentido de haber permitido que se sentaran con nosotros-. Oh, là, là. Yo necesito escuchar esa historia.

-Oh, no. No creo que os interese. –Quise quitarle importancia, pero en ese momento empezaron las preguntas.

-¿Le dijiste que eras el rey de Francia para llevártela a la cama? –Preguntó Francis.

-¿Le dijiste que ibas a comprar churros para el desayuno y no volviste? –Dijo Antonio al unísono.

-¿Le mentiste diciéndole que eras viudo para que cayera en tus brazos?

-¿Compraste la marca de tomates que no le gustaba?

-¿Le compraste un anillo de compromiso falso para que se acostara contigo y luego desapareciste?

Y así me hicieron preguntas más y más comprometidas por parte de Francis y más y más absurdas por parte de Antonio, hasta que Heracles dijo:

-¿Es aquella chica que…?

-¡Ah, no digas nada más! –Grité, intentando taparle la boca con un panecillo.

-Ajá, así que Heracles lo sabe. –Dijo un Antonio no muy espabilado-. Entonces podemos preguntárselo a él.

-¡No! ¡Parad los dos ya! –Bramé agitando los brazos muy deprisa. Era increíble, primera hora de la mañana y ya me habían agotado las fuerzas-. Os lo contaré pero callaros ya.

Ambos sonrieron como dos niños pequeños en presencia de su primer juguete de Navidad. Incluso le brillaban los ojos y todo. No se podía ser más cotilla en esta vida.

-Esto… creo que todo sucedió en el verano de mi penúltimo año en el instituto. –Comencé, pero ellos claramente tenían que hacer algún comentario.

-Puff, eso habrá sido hace bastante tiempo, mon frère.

-¿Eh, penúltimo año? ¿Pero para pasar al último año, no? ¿O es al revés?

-Mon ami, es el verano que pasa desde el penúltimo año al último.

-¡Ah! ¿Y por qué no lo dice claramente?

-¿Queréis callaros de una vez? –Con lo que me estaba costado rememorar toda la historia, ellos no parecían querer ayudarme en nada. Parece que surtió efecto, porque ellos no dijeron palabra hasta que yo terminé de hablar.

-Yo… había suspendido… ¿qué era? ¡ah! Química. Sí, pero no era porque el examen me salió mal ni nada, era porque la profesora me odiaba a muerte. El trato que tenía con mis padres era que iría de viaje si aprobaba todas las asignaturas, así que me tuve que quedar estudiando en Alemania y mis amigos se fueron todo el verano a Barcelona. –Antonio quiso hablar otra vez, pero yo lo fulminé con la mirada y él enmudeció-. El caso era que a mí… no se me daba del todo bien la química así que mis padres llamaron a una profesora particular para que me diera clases durante todo el verano y así aprobar en septiembre.

Esa profesora fue Elisabeth.

Hasta mucho después, no descubrí que ella daba clases particulares para ahorrar y hacer un viaje a la India como voluntaria en "Médicos Sin Fronteras" si lo hubiera sabido, a lo mejor me hubiese portado mejor con ella, si ella hubiera sido más buena conmigo. Se le agotaba la paciencia pronto, me ponía los ejercicios más difíciles del libro y quería que los solucionara rápido. Era insoportable. Me ponía de los nervios y casi no aprendía absolutamente nada.

Quizá fue ese día… en que la empecé a apreciar más.

Fui un momento a la heladería porque había convencido a mis padres que me dejaran descansar de tanto estudiar. Me pedí un helado de pistacho y estaba dispuesto a tomármelo con mucha calma en la misma heladería, para no volver al infierno que era mi casa. Recuerdo que la heladería estaba llena de gente, seguramente disfrutando del aire acondicionado que acababan de instalar, por lo que no había ni un maldito sitio libre. En ese momento, vi a Elisabeth que me miraba por encima de una revista de música para luego volver a esconderse detrás de ella. Aquel era mi momento, si ella me había estado molestando durante la mitad del verano, yo me aprovecharía de ella.

-Vaya, y yo me creía que sólo leía cosas de científicos y de experimentos que fracasan estrepitosamente. –Ese fue todo mi saludo cuando me senté frente a ella y empezar a comer pausadamente mi helado.

Oí que ella bufaba. Su plan de pasar desapercibida había fracasado.

-¿Soy humana, sabes? –Me dijo ella, dejándome ver sus ojos verdes llameantes.

-Ey, tranquila. Que sólo venía a pasar el rato. –Y dicho esto, me tomé otra pequeña cucharada de helado-. Creo que en esa revista salía un artículo sobre los "Beatles" ¿no?

-Sí. –Afirmó más tranquila-. De hecho, eso estaba leyendo ahora.

Empezamos a hablar de los "Beatles", luego seguimos por los "Rolling Stones", "Queen" y mil grupos más. Parecía que estuviéramos de acuerdo en casi cualquier cosa de música, nos gustaban las mismas canciones, los mismos grupos y que incluso ¡habíamos ido a los mismos conciertos! Era increíble, estuvimos sacando una coincidencia tras otra hasta que la heladería cerró a las diez de la noche.

Al día siguiente teníamos clase, y lo primero que hizo ella fue prestarme el disco de los Rolling que había buscado desesperadamente durante semanas. Después, estuvimos hablando de diversos temas que fueron surgiendo, éramos incapaces seguir hablando de ácidos y bases cuando podíamos estar hablando de rugby, fútbol, baloncesto, de la nueva película que había salido en el cine, de otras películas que habíamos visto, otra vez de música, de los libros que ella había leído y que me recomendaba, de su familia, de su mejor amigo Roderich, de que los Beatles le daban mil vueltas a los Rolling Stones. De todo.

En este punto, enmudecí. Había estado siendo demasiado sincero con aquellos desconocidos que me miraban completamente embelesados, uno con los ojos azules con un brillo de emoción y el otro con los ojos verdes llenos de entusiasmo. Carraspeé, poniendo la expresión más awesome que pude.

-Después fuimos a un concierto, me besó y me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí. Yo, como awesome que soy no me sorprendí, pero le dije que tenía novia que en ese momento estaba en Barcelona. Ella dijo que no le importaba, que con estar conmigo aunque sea un corto espacio de tiempo era suficiente, me lo suplicó tantísimas veces que al final tuve que aceptar. Estuvimos juntos hasta el final del verano hasta que mi novia volvió de Barcelona. Fin de la historia.

-¡Ah! Eso lo explica todo. –Dijo Antonio finalmente-. Sí… ella te odia porque... ¿por qué te odia?

-¿No está claro? –Le explicó Francis, pasándole un brazo por encima-. Le odia porque él prefirió volver con su novia antes de seguir con ella.

-No, yo creo que le odia por no haberle hecho caso en todo el concurso. –Aportó Heracles acariciando la mano de Kiku por debajo de la mesa.

-Estás equivocado, le odia por ser tan idiota.

Todos empezaron a reír por el comentario tan estúpido de Antonio. Yo únicamente dibujé una pobre sonrisa.

Después de todo, jamás les diría que fui yo quien la besó en aquel concierto, al igual que no les diría que fui yo quien acabó loco por ella, hasta el punto de no decirle nada de mi novia. Tampoco les diría que me destrozó por completo que ella me pillara siendo besado por mi novia que acababa de volver de Barcelona, ni que estuve como un mes echándola de menos a cada segundo. Ni siquiera les diría que un día fui a un mercado medieval y cuando vi un colgante en forma de concha marina, mis defensas se rompieron por completo. Ella siempre había estado diciendo que le gustaría algún día ir a ver el mar. De hecho, lo compré, lo envolví y fui a su instituto a regalárselo como disculpa.

Y, por supuesto, tampoco les explicaría lo mucho que me dolió verla aparecer del brazo de Roderich a la salida de clase.

Simplemente me quedaría ahí plantado, con una falsa sonrisa en la boca, intentando aparentar normalidad. Ya me había divertido bastante intentando devolverle a Elisabeth todo el dolor que había estado sintiendo estos años por culpa de aquel momento. Ahora el momento de volver al pasado, buscar aquella amiga que había perdido hace tiempo y cantar juntos.

De repente, Elisabeth entró en la cocina con los ojos llameantes de ira.

-¡Que sepas que no canto contigo porque quiera! –Gritó señalándome con el dedo de manera amenazadora-. Estaremos esta semana juntos, pero hablaremos lo estrictamente necesario, no me preguntarás nada fuera de contexto, serás sólo un compañero del que me olvidaré completamente cuando se acabe esta semana ¿está todo claro?

-Diáfano. –Le contesté con toda la frialdad que pude reunir.

-Pues termina ya de desayunar que tenemos que ensayar. –Me ordenó, saliendo finalmente de la cocina de una manera muy ruidosa.

Adiós a mis planes de recuperar la amistad.

**_Elisabeth_**

Me cuesta mucho admitirlo pero esa semana fue… bueno… genial. En todos los aspectos. A pesar de que estuvimos casi sin hablar los primeros días, malhumorados y contando las horas que quedaban para cantar aquella maldita canción y quitarnos el uno del otro de encima. Aquella situación era insostenible, pero ninguno de nosotros dos decía nada al respecto, hasta que, en la noche del tercer día, Gilbert explotó.

-¡Joder, Elisabeth! –Aporreó el teclado-. Sé que no podemos ser amigos como antes, pero al menos intenta sobrellevar la situación. Trata de no insultarme con cualquier cosa que diga o que haga y por favor, no me mates con la mirada cada vez que sonrío por algún comentario de Heracles.

-¡Pero si eres tú todo el tiempo! –Le eché en cara yo.

-¿Ah, sí? –Se acercó a mí, rebasando los dos metros que me había puesto separarme de él-. Dime cuántas veces te he llamado "pajarito", dime cuántas veces te he molestado, dime cuántas veces he hecho algún comentario sobre lo idiota que es Roderich, dime cuántas veces me he dirigido a ti para no hablar sobre la canción.

En ese momento cerré la boca y miré al suelo, avergonzada. Sus ojos rojizos me estaban abrasando, pero comprendía el motivo de su enfado. Él no había hecho nada para empeorar aquella situación tan incómoda, había sido yo. Finalmente asentí, con la firme decisión de mejorar mi actitud.

A partir de ese instante, todo fue bien. Genial. Espléndido, en realidad. Casi recuperamos la amistad que ambos creíamos perdida. Hablamos animadamente sobre lo que habíamos estado haciendo aquellos años, incluso pareció compungido cuando se enteró que no conseguí entrar en la facultad de medicina (aunque yo no lo iba a decir que fue porque estaba tan deprimida por su traición que apenas estudié aquel último año de instituto), se alegró mucho cuando le dije que estaba viviendo con Roderich y que al menos llevábamos seis años juntos. Él me conto que consiguió graduarse en la facultad de económicas, que trabajaba en una gran empresa como director de compras y que vivía muy cómodamente en un piso de Atenas.

Volvieron las bromas absurdas que únicamente él y yo entendíamos, las miradas llenas de significado, el completar las frases del otro, el saber exactamente lo que ambos estábamos pensando. Toda una semana de ensueño.

De verdad, de verdad no deseaba otra cosa que la semana nunca acabara. Que volviera a ser viernes, que volvieran a decirnos aquella canción, y que volviéramos a ensayarla una y otra vez.

Pero eso no era posible. El viernes siguiente llegó y tuvimos que enfrentarnos al escenario. Los focos nos alumbraban, la gente callaba y la música empezaba.

Y yo sólo quería cerrar los ojos y volver… volver atrás. Mucho más atrás.

La voz de Gilbert me sacó de mi ensoñación.

_I really hate to let this moment go  
>Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow<br>When a goodbye kiss, feels like this_

Me cogió la mano. Parecía que supiera exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando porque sonrió y ambos seguimos cantando, sin dejar de mirarnos en ningún momento.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
>Don't you wanna hold each other tight?<br>Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
>We can make forever feel this way<br>Don't you wanna stay?_

Tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar. Así era como me sentía en ese momento, con ganas de decirle ¿por qué no te quedas un rato más, conmigo?

Pero no podía ser.

_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast  
>I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last<br>When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye_

Él asintió y con una sonrisa triste, volvimos a cantar el estribillo. Yo me aferraba a su mano como si su contacto fuera lo único que me sostenía en esta vida. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y apartó la vista. Era demasiado doloroso para los dos mantener este momento más de dos segundos seguidos.

Y pasó lo que ambos más temíamos.

Terminó la canción.

Terminaron las risas, las miradas, las conversaciones. Volvíamos a estar como al principio.

Y recordé todo lo que me había hecho.

Salí del escenario con el corazón roto en mil pedazos exactos, me costaba respirar y me costaba mantener las lágrimas en los ojos.

-Elisabeth, espera... –me llamó Gilbert cuando salió en mi busca.

-¡No! No quiero esperarte. No quiero saber nada más de ti.

-Eli, yo te a…

-¡BASTA! –Me doblé por la mitad intentando que el oxígeno llegara a mis pulmones como fuera. Odiaba las mentiras, las odiaba más que nada en el mundo. Y ya había oído demasiadas de él-. Tú… hiciste que confiara en ti, me mentiste, me traicionaste… no tienes ni idea por lo que pasé.

-Lo sien…

-¡No quiero oír una palabra más! –Las imágenes se sucedieron una a una como en una película. La primera vez que lo vi, la primera sonrisa que me dedicó, la primera mirada llena de cariño, el primer beso en el portal de mi casa… la mirada de desprecio que me dedicó cuando besaba a su novia- No sé cómo he podido olvidar todo lo que me hiciste, pero ya te digo que no volverá a suceder.

Oh, Roderich. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar a Roderich? Me imaginé cómo se sentiría en estos instantes, en cómo se había sentido toda la semana al verme con Gilbert y no pude sentir más desprecio a mí misma.

-Eli… por favor…

-Los awesomes no suplican. –Le recordé-. Eso me lo enseñaste tú.

Gilbert se quedó clavado en el sitio, mordiéndose el labio, con la mirada perdida y temblando de impotencia.

-Adiós, Gilbert. –Pasé por su lado, rozando únicamente mi mano con la suya en forma de despedida.

**_Gilbert_**

Me senté en el suelo del backtage. Sentía los cables clavándose en mi espalda y el frío suelo bajo mí, pero por lo demás… nada.

Era como estar en la inmensidad del vacío, volando a través del tiempo y el espacio, recordando las cosas que pude hacer pero no hice.

¿Por qué no me di cuenta que la amaba antes? ¿Por qué no hice nada por impedir que se fuera? ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en decirle mis sentimientos, esos sentimientos que me han estado ahogando todos los días desde que la vi por última vez hace tantos años?

Sabía la respuesta, por supuesto que la sabía, pero no quería admitir que había sido el mayor idiota de todos los tiempos. Idiota por no decirle que tenía novia, idiota por pensar que Elisabeth era poco awesome para mí y dejarla ir con tanta facilidad, idiota por haber estado un mes con ella y no haber hecho absolutamente nada por ganarme de nuevo su confianza, idiota por dejarla marchar de nuevo, idiota por seguir ahí, compadeciéndome y no tener las agallas de salir tras ella.

Idiota por seguir amándola aún sabiendo que era imposible.

-Eh, Gilbert –me llamó Heracles desde arriba, tendiéndome una mano-. ¿Estás bien?

-Por supuesto… -rechacé su amabilidad y me puse de pie tan rápido como pude, arreglándome la camisa por el camino-. Un awesome siempre está bien.

Aunque acabase de perder para siempre la mujer que ama.

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues ya sabéis por qué me ha costado tanto escribirlo T_T se me saltaban un poquito las lágrimas al escribirlo ¿vale?<p>

Para quien le interese, aquí tiene la canción de estos dos, ains pero qué lindos que son (y qué idiotas ¬¬)

www. youtube. com/watch?v=sIjkVn_ro0g


	11. Gala 5: HERO and Rydll

Creo que me estoy alargando demasiado así que intento escribir lo más rápido que puedo para terminar este fic con el que llevo ya no sé ni el tiempo! XDDDDDD Y... la verdad es que no sé qué decir ahora jajaja he dicho tantas cosas ya, bueno sí que os agradezco mucho que sigáis leyéndolo, me aportáis muchos ánimos, sois las mejores ^^ Ah! y espero que os guste "Cómo Conocí a Vuestra Madre" porque sino no vais a entender lo de las "intervenciones" jajajaja

Muchas gracias en especial a **C-chan y M-chan **que siempre están ahí para aburrirlas con escenas y más escenas de este fic a pesar de que tienen un examen dentro de dos semanas :S

Así que aquí os traigo la canción "romántica" que tenían que cantar Alfred y Arthur, espero que os guste (a M-chan se le saltaban las lágrimas aunque lo niegue lalalala)

Muchos besos a todas :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

**Parejas: **en este capítulo la pareja principal será AMÉRICA X INGLATERRA, luego están Francia x Canadá, Grecia x Japón, Lituania x Polonia, Prussia x Hungría, Austria x Hungría, Grecia x Japón, Canadá x Seychelles, España x Romano, Alemania x Italia. Luego las de Fairy Tail: Natsu x Gray, Gray x Leo, Erza x Gerald.

oooooooo

_**GALA 5: H.E.R.O. and RYDLL**_

_**Alfred**_

-No sé cómo lo verás, pero me niego a cantar esta canción contigo, idiota.

Aquella era la quinta vez que Arthur me lo decía en toda la mañana, Antonio y Francis ya se habían ido a la mesa de Gilbert con ganas de molestarle un poco, así que únicamente contaba con Matthew de aliado.

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo? –Pregunté yo por enésima vez.

-¡Que no la pienso cantar y punto! Así que ya estás intentando convencer a Natsu y a Gray porque de verdad que no la voy a cantar. ¡Me niego! Jamás lo haré.

-P… pero, Arthur. –Tartamudeó mi pobre hermanito que se estaba asustando con las palabras de Athur-. Tampoco está… tan mal.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Has visto la letra? –Preguntó Arthur pasándole el papel-. Es horriblemente cursi.

-A mí me parece muy bonita… -Susurró él, enrojeciendo ligeramente.

-Es una canción idiota. –Gruñó él.

Finalmente, ya cansado de tanta tontería, le di un puñetazo a la mesa.

-Ya está bien. –Me levanté con el semblante serio-. Estamos aquí para ser cantantes profesionales, y por ello tenemos que cantar lo que nos pidan. Así que intenta guardar un poco de ese orgullo y cuando te des cuenta de lo infantil que eres ahora mismo, vienes a la sala de ensayo y empezamos.

Y con estas palabras, salí de la cocina, realmente cabreado.

Entré en la sala de ensayo con un portazo. Dios ¿cómo podía sacarme de las casillas tan fácilmente este… este… este… chico? Cogí mi guitarra con la carcasa de la bandera de Estados Unidos y empecé a tocar acordes sueltos, como siempre hacía para despejarme.

Nada, aún podía escuchar mis pensamientos, así que subí el volumen y seguí tocando tan fuerte que empezaron a dolerme los dedos.

¿Pero qué se creía que era? ¿Elvis? ¿Cómo podía ser tan egocéntrico? "Yo no canto esto, yo no canto aquello…" ¡Bah!

¿Y… entonces qué habían sido todas esas miradas que me había dedicado en el escenario? Yo creía… ¿qué? ¡ah! Ya no entendía qué ocurría con él… ni conmigo.

Miré la letra. Era cursi, es verdad, pero era realmente muy bonita, a mí me arrancaba una sonrisa cada vez que la leía.

Me daba igual lo que decía Arthur, yo iba a cantar esta canción aunque me fuera la vida en ello, así que empecé a aprenderme los acordes: Mi con quinta, Fa sostenido, Si con el bajo en Re…

Vaya, aquella canción era bastante difícil, sobre todo la parte de la introducción. De repente recordé otra canción que me costó aprender, "Born this way." Sí, exacto aquella que me había costado tanto de aprender ya que no le ponía ningún interés… porque no me gustaba.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan hipócrita? Yo le había dicho infantil cuando yo había sido la persona más infantil de la tierra en esos momentos. Había odiado esa canción hasta lo indecible, me parecía de lo más absurda y muy ridícula, no sabía cómo se había vuelto loco medio mundo con aquellos cuatro acordes que se repetían y se repetían y aquellas modulaciones de voz que cambiaban y cambiaban.

Pero aquello no era lo importante, lo importante era que había molestado a Arthur con algo que yo también había hecho y que debía disculparme por ello. Así que salí del estudio y fui corriendo a la cocina… tropezándome con él por el camino.

-¿Eres idiota? ¡Mira por dónde vas! –Me preguntó.

-Lo… lo siento mucho, Arthur.

-Vale, vale. Pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez…

-No. –Dije negando con la cabeza-. Digo que lamento mucho lo de antes. No debería de haberte llamado infantil. Si no te gusta la canción qué le vamos a hacer, pero tenemos que hacerlo Arthur, aunque nos cueste, porque sólo así podrás ganar el concurso y volverás a Londres con tu madre.

Arthur se quedó parado un segundo, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Tan poca fe tienes en ti, Alfred? –Preguntó con una media sonrisa-. ¿De verdad crees que seré capaz de derrotarte?

Me paralicé al comprender lo que había dicho. Había dicho que él iba a ganar y no sabía por qué pero estaba convencido de ello. Es verdad, ¿cómo podía ser aquello? ¡El _hero _era el único que tenía derecho a ganar el concurso, ya que había sido yo quien más me había esforzado, quien más había ayudado, quien más se lo merecía.

Pero al ver esos ojos verdes, me daban ganas de echarlo todo por la borda para verle ganar y ver su sonrisa una vez más.

-S… sólo te lo decía para mejorar tu autoestima, hahaha. –Mentía espantosamente mal, pero no podía concentrarme si él me estaba mirando tan cerca-. Es obvio que _HERO _ganará este concurso.

-Eso ya lo veremos. –Dijo él caminando hacia la sala de ensayo-. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? ¡Tenemos que estructurar la canción!

-Voy… iré a buscarles.

Estuve a punto de caerme al subir las escaleras ya que notaba que mis piernas no me sostenían.

Ese primer día estuvimos discutiendo casi todo el tiempo, la verdad es que teníamos una forma muy distinta de ver la música, él la veía más melódica nosotros poníamos el ritmo por encima de todo así que normalmente Antonio tenía un papel bastante principal en todo lo que cantábamos, pero al final tuvimos que doblegarnos a las exigencias de Arthur ya que, en el fondo tenía razón, no podíamos ponerle a una balada un compás acelerado, quedaría bastante extraño, aún así pudimos ponerle algo de ritmo.

Trabajamos todos los días, apenas sin descanso, pero tampoco lo necesitábamos ya que nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien con bromas y charlas hasta últimas horas de la madrugada. Arthur acabó siendo uno de nosotros, hablaba con Matthew, bromeaba con Antonio (incluso le dejó que le contara su historias de piratas) y bueno… a Francis lo aguantaba como podía y menos mal que lo había conocido ahora que estaba con mi hermano porque no creo que hubiera podido soportar lo pervertido que era antes.

Todas las noches, Arthur y yo nos escapábamos fugazmente y hablábamos durante horas observando cómo el sol se ponía tras unos montes y empezaba la noche. A veces me llamaba idiota, otras estúpido y unas pocas veces me dijo que era más tonto que un mosquito, pero aquellas palabras hacían que mi corazón saltara de alegría como nunca había hecho antes.

-Mira, Alfred. Esta es la Osa Mayor. –Me mostró un día que ambos estábamos sentados en la hierba.

-No me dijiste que te gustaran las estrellas. –Dije sorprendido-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque cuando vinimos aquí estaba más preocupado por la canción que por otra cosa. –Me explicó él-. De todas formas, las estudié con dieciséis. Aún reconozco unas pocas constelaciones pero dudo mucho que me acuerde de todas.

-Enséñamelas. –Le pedí con impaciencia.

Y me mostró la Osa Mayor, la Osa Menor, la constelación de Hércules (¡the _hero_! Hahaha) las constelaciones de Capricornio y de Sagitario, Orion…

Pero tuve muchas dificultades en encontrar la estrella del alba.

-¿Es que no la ves? Está ahí, es la más brillante, la que primero se ve al anochecer y la última que se apaga al amanecer…

-¿Dónde? –Pregunté buscándola por el cielo.

-Justo ahí, ahí Alfred. Puff, más a la izquierda, idiota.

-Es que no la veo. –Reconocí finalmente.

-Mira. –Para mi sorpresa, se puso a mi espalda y puso su cabeza en mi hombro. Luego me cogió la mano y señaló a un punto en el firmamento-. ¿La ves ahora?

No pude hacer otra cosa más que asentir porque si hubiera dicho algo, seguramente habría sido algo como "qué bien hueles, Arthur" o algo por el estilo.

oooooooo

-Eh… Alfred ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor? –Preguntó Francis con una inocente sonrisa-. Necesito tu ayuda…

-¡Ah! Por supuesto, el _hero _está aquí para lo que necesites... –Estaba caminando hacia el jardín para volver a hablar con Arthur, pero si un amigo me necesitaba, debía ayudarle-. ¿Eh? ¿qué hacéis?

En lo que dura dos latidos, Antonio había cerrado la puerta de la sala de ensayo, Francis me había sentado en el taburete del piano y Matt había cogido tres sillas donde mis amigos se sentaron alrededor de mí.

-¿O… ocurre algo? –Pregunté un tanto asustado ¡pero no lo demostré! ¡Los héroes no tenían miedo a nada!

-¡Alfred, esto es una intervención! –Dijeron los tres al encontrarse sentados enfrente de mí-. Ya sabes, como en "Cómo conocí a vuestra madre."

-Yo no necesito una intervención, no me emborracho, ni me pongo sombreros ridículos, ni hago un acento inglés raro, ni me he puesto bronceador hasta parecer una pasa, ni hago trucos de magia que siempre sale mal, ni me hago pasar por viejo para ligar con chicas…

-Lo que te vamos a decir… -Dijo Antonio interrumpiéndome-. Es posible que te… es decir que… vamos a ver, cuando tú… -Parecía muy confundido.

Pero mi hermano no hizo más que empeorar las cosas.

-A ver, Alfred… cuando un hombre… es decir cuando… se empieza a sentir cosas por… otra persona… lo que tienes que hacer es…

-¿Qué me intentáis decir? –Pregunté finalmente.

-_Mon ami_, ¿qué sientes por Arthur?

Vaya, aquella pregunta no me la esperaba. ¿Y para eso tanto misterio?

-Pues, no sé, me cae bien, es un buen tío. Me gustar pasar tiempo con él y ayudarle como el _hero _que soy.

-Ya, pero… _oh, mon Dieu! _¿No te das cuenta de que pasas mucho tiempo con él, demasiado en realidad, que le sigues con la mirada a donde quiera que vaya, que dejas de hacer lo que tengas entre manos para ayudarle en todo lo que puedas, que le sonríes mucho más que a otras personas, que hablas de él todo el tiempo, que lo primero que haces por la mañana es buscarle y lo último que haces al acostarte es despedirte de él?

Tragué saliva. No me gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación.

-¿A… a dónde quieres ir a parar?

-Alfred, ¿has pensado que en realidad estés enamorado de él? –Preguntó mi dulce hermanito dándome el mayor susto de mi vida.

-WHAT? ¿Pero qué estáis diciendo? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Él es un chico!

-Eso ya lo vemos. –Comentó Antonio con una sonrisa.

-¡Y yo soy un chico! –Añadí para que entendieran que aquello no podía ser.

-¿Vas a seguir diciendo evidencias? –Preguntó Francis, arrugando el entrecejo.

-Chicos, sé que os resulta muy difícil de entender ya que sois gays, pero yo no tengo esas preferencias. A mí me gustan mucho las mujeres.

Los tres suspiraron. Francis le dio un codazo a Antonio que cogió aire y empezó a hablar con normalidad.

-Alfred, yo no soy gay.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Claro que sí, adoras a Lovino! Estás todo el día "Lovino esto, Lovino aquello, Lovino, Lovino, Lovino…"

-¿Y eso no se parece a que lo que tú haces con Arthur? –Enmudecí. Era muy probable que tuviera razón-. Yo… no sé tampoco es que me haya fijado en las chicas mucho, no me disgustaban pero tampoco era para tanto. Lo mismo me ocurría con los chicos, jugaba con ellos, me reía, pasaba buenos ratos, pero nada más, no me atraían. –Suspiró y clavó esos ojos verdes en los míos-. Lovino es muy especial para mí, me hace sentir cosas que no he sentido en toda mi vida. Por él lo daría todo, absolutamente todo para hacerle feliz, para verle sonreír, para estar con él toda la vida.

-Pero… ¿cómo te va a gustar siendo un chico? ¡No lo entiendo!

-Sí lo entiendes, porque a ti te pasa exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Claro que no!

-Sí, Alfred. –Matt me cogió la mano-. Piénsalo durante un segundo ¿no eres más feliz cuando ves que Arthur está bromeando contigo? ¿No lo buscas con la mirada por todo "El Estudio" para saber dónde se encuentra y así acercarte a hablar con él? ¿No te molesta verle hablar con otra persona que no seas tú? A eso se le llaman "celos."

-¡Eso no son celos! Simplemente, simplemente… necesito hablar con él.

Me levanté y salí de ahí. Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, intentando asimilar la información y rechazándola una y otra vez. ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado? ¡Pero qué tonterías son esas! Arthur era un amigo más, uno con el que comparto todo, pero era sólo uno más.

Para nada un tipo especial.

Sin embargo, aquella mirada verde que me había dedicado en el escenario, con la que había soñado todas las noches, me perseguía, mostrándome todo lo contrario.

-Ya era hora que vinieras. –Me regañó él al verme llegar. Estaba sentado en el césped con las manos echadas hacia atrás y con la cabeza girada para mirarme mejor-. Llevo esperándote como un cuarto de hora.

-Yo… yo… Esto… Estoy muy cansado, Arthur. Dejemos esto para mañana.

-¿Eh? ¡Si siempre estás diciendo que los héroes no se cansan nunca!

-Haha, pero nosotros necesitamos descansar de vez en cuando, sino no podemos salvar a la gente rápido.

Arthur bufó.

-Haz lo que quieras. Yo me quedaré un rato más.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches Arthur…

-Buenas noches.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí intentando ordenar mis ideas.

Necesitaba aclararme.

Y debía de hacerlo pronto porque al día siguiente era la Gala.

oooooooo

Tragué saliva cuando me encontré frente al escenario. Parecía que había mucho más público de lo normal y que eran el doble de ruidosos. Por las manos me entró el típico cosquilleo del nerviosismo cuando cogí el micrófono, esperando aquellos acordes que me daba Francis al piano para indicarme que empezara a cantar. Miré hacia el otro lado del escenario, ahí estaba él, incluso más nervioso que yo, daba vueltas y más vueltas sobre sí mismo hasta que vio que yo lo miraba. Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que me tranquilizó de inmediato. Solté una pequeña risita, y le guiñé un ojo.

No sabía por qué, pero me sentía más seguro cuando Arthur estaba cerca de mí.

Y Francis empezó a tocar el piano, como habíamos ensayado toda la semana. Me miró desde suposición y cerré los ojos, olvidándome de todo durante un segundo, olvidándome del ruido, del ambiente cargado, de los focos. Sólo éramos la música y yo.

_Making my way downtown__  
>Walking fast<br>Faces pass  
>And I´m home bound<em>

Y el piano volvió a sonar de nuevo, envolviéndome suavemente con su cálida melodía, acompañando sus notas con las cuerdas de mi guitarra.

_Staring blankly ahead__  
>Just making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<em>

Esperé. Mi parte había terminado durante unos segundos, para darle paso a él.

_And I need you__  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder..._

Le sonreí, ambos sabíamos qué debíamos hacer en estos momentos y aunque fuera ridículo, el espectáculo debía continuar. Empezamos a acercanos poco a poco.

_If I could fall into the sky__  
>Do you think time<br>Would pass me by_

Cada vez más y más cerca, hasta quedarnos a menos de dos centímetros el uno del otro.

_´Cause you know I´d walk__  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could just see you  
>Tonight<em>

Y ambos nos separamos bruscamente. Casi no me pude aguantar una carcajada cuando oí a todas esas chicas vitoreando nuestro nombre. ¿Pero qué les pasaba? Era sólo una actuación. Arthur cantó de nuevo.

_It´s always times like these  
>When I think of you<br>And I wonder  
>If you ever<br>Think of me_

Parecía igual de divertido que yo en aquella situación ¡si es que era de risa! ¡Las chicas se emocionaban sólo de vernos cantar el uno al otro!

_´Cause everything´s so wrong__  
>And I don´t belong<br>Living in your  
>Precious memories<em>

Aquí Arthur se tenía que propasar conmigo, giró a mi alrededor con una extraña sonrisa. Me cogió de la camisa, acercándome aún más a él.

_´Cause I need you_

Me soltó.

_And I miss you_

Sonrió.

_And now I wonder...  
><em>  
><em>If I could fall<br>Into the sky  
>Do you think time<br>Would pass me by  
>´Cause you know I´d walk<br>A thousand miles_

Y yo dije.

_If I could  
>Just see you<br>Tonight_

Tuve que morderme mucho la lengua para no reírme a carcajadas de la cara de emoción de los espectadores.

Al final, Arthur y yo habíamos quedado donde estábamos al principio y, los dos a una, empezamos a caminar muy despacio el uno hacia el otro.

_And I, I__  
>Don´t want to let you know<em>

_I, I  
>Drown in your memory<em>

_I, I  
><em>_Don´t want to let this go  
>I, I<em>

_Don´t..._

Y fue ahí, en ese preciso instante en que los dos estábamos tan juntos que apenas había espacio entre nosotros, cuando Arthur alzó su mano y me acarició la mejilla. Al principio me asusté ¡aquello no estaba ensayado! ¿pero qué estaba intentando hacer?

Pero luego… una sensación muy cálida me envolvió por completo, era como estar en una nube abrazado por ángeles, como estar en casa mirando por la ventana en una noche de lluvia, como si supieras que estabas… a salvo.

_Making my way downtown__  
>Walking fast<br>Faces pass  
>And I´m home bound<em>

La voz de Arthur me devolvió a la realidad. ¡No podía quedarme ahí parado, y menos cuando la siguiente parte me pertenecía!

_Staring blankly ahead__  
>Just making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<em>

_And I still need you  
>And I still miss you<br>And now I wonder..._

Aquella vez, el estribillo me pertenecía únicamente a mí, pero no pude evitar mirarle y cantarle únicamente a él, aceptando en el fondo de mi alma cada palabra.

_If I could fall__  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass us by<br>'Cause you know I´d walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you...<br>If I could just hold you...  
><em>  
><em>Tonight...<em>

Y, finalmente lo acepté. Estaba enamorado de Arthur, de su piel, de su sonrisa, de sus palabras, de sus ojos, tanto cuando me insultaba o cuando se burlaba de mí o cuando me miraba de esa manera tan estremecedora.

Porque, después de todo, los héroes también se enamoran.

* * *

><p>Sólo para que lo sepáis, Boyce Avenue es la voz que me he pasado en Alfred y Alex Goot (como siempre) es Arthur<p>

www. youtube. com/watch?v=h297vLkHijQ

Espero que os haya gustado ^^


	12. Gala 6: FINAL 1º parte

Sí, me vais a matar, lo sé, pero he tenido muuchos trabajos, muchos, muchos, muchos de verdad. De hecho, y ya aviso, creo que no voy a poder escribir nada hasta el doce de Junio que es cuando acabo los exámenes, lo siento mucho T_T Aunque, ¡eh! traigo muchos besos aquí, así que algo mejora la cosa ¿verdad?

**Yaikaya! **aquí tienes tu Alemania x Italia que tanto ansiabas, empezado y terminado, espero que te guste ^^

Muchos besos a todas :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

**Parejas: **en este capítulo la pareja principal será ALEMANIA X ITALIA y ERZA X GERALD, luego están América x Inglaterra, Francia x Canadá, Grecia x Japón, Lituania x Polonia, Prussia x Hungría, Austria x Hungría, Grecia x Japón, Canadá x Seychelles, España x Romano. Luego las de Fairy Tail: Natsu x Gray, Gray x Leo.

oooooooo

_**FINAL: NO PROMISES / LENTAMENTE**_

_**Alfred**_

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡OH DIOS! Chicos, habéis estado tan, tan, tan geniales. –Nos decía Matrioska que parecía estar a punto de sufrir un colapso-. A… Alfred… Arthur… sois… ¡ah!

-Tranquilízate de una vez. –Alexia cogió a Matrioska de los hombros porque parecía que iba a saltar sobre nosotros de un momento a otro. Pero protegería a mi grupo con mi vida si las cosas se pusieran realmente feas-. Chicos, buen trabajo. Me he… emocionado tantísimo al veros cantar en el escenario con tanta pasión, tanto sentimiento, ¡se me han escapado las lágrimas y todo! –Alexia cogió un pañuelo y de forma muy teatral, se secó un par de lágrimas falsas de los ojos-. Sois los mejores, en serio.

-Ya, ya. Alexia, tampoco es para tanto. –La animó Matrioska.

-¡Es que sólo queda una semana! –Gritó ella con desesperación mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro de Matrioska-. ¡Yo quiero más!

-Vamos, que no es el fin del mundo. –Matrioska nos miró con tristeza-. Sí, chicos, ya lo sabéis. Sólo queda una semana, y tenéis que dar todo de vosotros…

-La canciones que deberéis cantar serán de temática variada. -Completó Alexia con una nueva sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Pero tú no estabas llorando? –Le regañó Matrioska con una risita.

-Deberéis escoger la canción según vuestros propios criterios, utilizando todo lo que habéis aprendido en el concurso y esperar la decisión de los espectadores. –Alexia se iba a dar la vuelta de manera cruel y dejarnos plantados como margaritas al sol, pero se giró y con una sonrisa-. Pero antes de irme… me gustaría daros un consejo. Es lo que he aprendido de mi poquísima experiencia en este mundo, pero he comprobado que siempre funciona. –Nosotros nos acercamos más a ella, intrigados-. Utilizad alguna palabra repetitiva, frases cortas y un ritmo pegadizo. Éxito seguro. –Suspiró-. Lamentablemente, la música actual ha decaído hasta lo más bajo. Sólo se necesita que la canción sea bailable para llegar a ser un éxito. Es que me enajeno, de verdad que…

-Bueno chicos, os dejamos que reflexionéis sobre esto… -Dijo Matrioska antes de que Alexia se pusiera a despotricar contra todo el mundo de la música-. Ya sabéis. Esta es vuestra última partida, haced vuestra jugada.

oooooooo

Quería irme a dormir.

Por una vez no quería unirme a la fiesta que estaban haciendo en la sala de relajación, no quería unirme a las risas, ni a las bromas, ni picarme con la consola, ni discutir con Gilbert diciéndole que yo era el _hero. _Quería olvidarme de todo, apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y hacer descansar a mi pobre corazón que apenas había podido resistir tantas extrañas emociones en tan poco tiempo, dejar volar la mente y soñar que Arthur quizá, a lo mejor, y si tenía suerte, correspondía a mis sentimientos.

Hablando del rey de Roma. Míralo, con las manos en el piano, tocando las teclas sin parar ni un solo segundo, ni siquiera para relajar los músculos. Parecía que tocaba con rabia, con furia, con ira, ni siquiera se daba cuenta que poco a poco se estaba acercando más y más al borde del taburete, con el cuerpo en tensión y los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Arthur? –Con el susto, el mentado saltó y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo-. ¡Arthur! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Idiota! No me des esos sustos. –Se quejó él levantándose del suelo y apartándome de un empujón-. ¿Qué coño quieres?

-N… nada. Sólo decirte que me voy a dormir. –Murmuré, con el corazón destrozado.

Jamás podría corresponder mis sentimientos. Nunca.

-No soy tu puta secretaria, haz lo que te dé la gana.

Y dicho esto, se volvió a sentar en el piano. Iba a murmurar un pobre y triste "buenas noches" cuando oí los primeros acordes que tocó.

-Oh, vaya. ¿En serio vas a cantar esa canción? –Pregunté intentando contener la risa. No podía imaginarme a Arthur cantando _aquello._

-Pues sí, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te molesta?

-No, para nada. Buenas noches, Arthur.

-E… espera. –Ladeé la cabeza, intrigado ¿qué quería decirme? ¿no me había dicho que me fuera?

Pasaron unos segundos y Arthur no abrió la boca para nada más que para coger aire y soltarlo una y otra vez.

-¿Sí? –Pregunté, aún más interesado que antes.

-Eh… esto… ¡ah! –Parecía que le costaba mucho encontrar las palabras adecuadas-. Eh… ¿ves ahí?

Miré el lugar que me estaba señalando y resultó ser un punto vacío en la pared amarilla, no tenía ninguna característica particular.

-Ahí es el único lugar donde no llegan las cámaras. Es un punto ciego. –Me explicó Arthur llevándome hacia el lugar mencionado-. Ahora nadie nos podrá ver.

-¿Ah, sí? Vaya, no me había fijado. La verdad es que no sé como a un _hero _como yo se le había escapado algo tan básico como est…

No sé si fue la sorpresa, el nerviosismo, o el sentir sus labios pegados en los míos lo que me hizo callarme. Pero no dije una palabra más.

Y antes de que mi cerebro se pusiera en marcha, comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, empezara a disfrutar del momento, antes de abrazarle por la cintura, profundizar más el ósculo, explicarle lo mucho que amaba aquellos ojos verdes, antes de que pudiera disfrutar de su sabor, de su olor, de sus caricias... Arthur interrumpió el beso y se apartó rápidamente de mí.

Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces intentando sacar algún sonido, pero no conseguí absolutamente nada.

-Sólo… sólo… -decía él completamente sonrojado- sólo comprobaba algo. No creas que es otra cosa.

Y así me dejó. Solo. En mitad de la sala de ensayo. Con el alma confundida, el corazón desbocado y su calidez en mis labios.

_**Erza**_

_A la una en la sala de ensayos_

_Necesito hablar contigo_

_Te juro que esta vez será la última._

Aquella nota que me encontré en el suelo de mi habitación no tenía ninguna firma, pero tampoco necesitaba alguna para saber de quién era.

Gerald.

Sólo él escribía las A como si fueran triángulos, las T te manera cursiva y separaba todas las letras menos las L que juntaba con el resto de letras.

Tragué saliva. En esta última semana sólo habíamos hablado lo estrictamente necesario para tratar asuntos de las canciones, la música y las luces del escenario. No habíamos tocado _aquello _que pasó en mi habitación hace apenas dos semanas, de hecho, ni siquiera me había vuelto a pedir que lucháramos de nuevo, así que todo se había vuelto monótono entre nosotros.

Éramos compañeros, nada más.

Como debía ser.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa al releerme aquella nota por quinta vez y probarme un vestido tras otro en menos de quince minutos para después quedarme con el mismo con el que había ido a la Gala (uno rojo con piedras negras adornando mi hombro derecho.)

Llegué justo cuando el segundero de mi reloj me indicó que era la una en punto. Abrí la puerta despacio, con cuidado, casi alerta por si me encontraba con algún enemigo.

-No hace falta que seas tan cuidadosa. –Me dijo él desde el interior.

Abrí la puerta lo justo para entrar y la cerré a mis espaldas. Como pensaba, él estaba sentado en el piano toando notas sueltas sin ningún orden ni melodía, concreta. Como yo, Gerald también llevaba la misma ropa con la que había ido a la Gala, un esmoquin de color negro con una camisa blanca y sin corbata. Desgraciadamente (para mí sobre todo) él no necesitaba más para parecer increíble, su pelo azul, sus ojos oscuros y su tatuaje rojo en la cara hacía el resto.

-Te… tengo mucho que hacer… estoy cansada y… quiero irme a dormir.

-¿Entonces te vas a dormir o vas a hacer cosas? –Preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres, Gerald? –Le espeté, cruzándome los brazos bajo el pecho.

-Decirte dos cosas. –Me informó levantándose del taburete-. La primera es que ya sé por qué pusiste juntos a mi Elisabeth con tu Gilbert.

Sonreí.

-Gilbert tiene una gran voz. –Dije yo, confirmando todas sus sospechas. No merecía la pena ocultarlo-. Pero necesitaba sentimiento al cantar, sentimiento que le ha aportado Elisabeth. Es la única que le hace sentir algo a ese corazón de hojalata, así que algo debía hacer al respecto. –Suspiré, agotada-. Pero no sabía que esto conllevaría tantas cosas.

-Elisabeth está deprimida. Muy deprimida.

-Gilbert aún más. Ni siquiera habla de lo "awesome" que es, lo que en cierta manera, es un alivio.

-¿Tampoco tiene ganas de cantar?

-Ni siquiera puede hablar. –Apoyé los codos en el piano y escondí mi rostro en las manos-. Dios, es culpa mía. No tenía que haber cambiado las parejas, no sé cómo voy a arreglar esto…

-Tranquila. Yo… creo que he pensado algo que puede funcionar. –Me pasó un papel que, extrañada, estuve a punto de coger, antes de que me lo quitara de las manos-. Pero, antes, tengo otra cosa que decirte…

Las alarmas de todo mi cuerpo se encendieron rápidamente y con precipitación, solté las manos del piano y me alejé de él todo lo que me fue posible. El tono con el que había hablado no me gustaba ni un poco… no, me gustaba demasiado, y eso era lo que me asustaba.

-¿Qu… qué quieres?

-Calma. –Gerald sacó de su bolsillo un MP4 y lo encendió-. Sólo quiero que me des tu opinión sobre esta canción.

Unos pequeños acordes de piano, fueron la introducción melódica que dio la entrada al intérprete para empezar a cantar.

_Ey, baby, when we are together_

_Doing things_

_That we love_

_Every time you're near_

_I'm feel like in heaven_

_Feeling high…_

_I don't want to let go, girl_

_I just need to know, girl…_

-¿Quién es? –Pregunté sorprendida.

-Mi cantante. –Me informó él, orgulloso.

-¿Qué? ¿Patrick? No es posible que él haya cantando esto. Se muere antes de cantar alguna canción romántica. –De hecho, aquella era la razón por la que mi grupo tenía muchas más fans que ellos.

Gerald se rió con fuerza y bajó el volumen de aquella preciosa canción.

-La verdad es que costó bastante convencerle… pero como yo soy quien escribo las canciones, no pudo quejarse. –Gerald suspiró muy ruidosamente-. Y como yo no escribo otra cosa que lo que siento, no puedo evitar escribir esto.

En ese momento, mi cara se puso tan roja como mi vestido por varias razones: por sus palabras, por su intensa mirada cristalina y porque había dicho aquello mientras se podía oír la voz de Patrick diciendo "_I just wanna die in your arms... Here tonight." _

-Yo… yo...

-Lo sé. –Dijo él, jugando con su MP4.

-Y tú… ¡tú…! –Malditas palabras ¿por qué no salían de mi boca?

-Sí. También lo sé. Y sé que es muy injusto para los dos. Somos de bandas rivales, trabajamos las veinticuatro horas del día siempre en puntos diferentes del país, jamás podríamos vernos, ni siquiera hablar. Pero… no quiero dejar las cosas así… sin saber lo que tú sientes por mí.

Me giré, muerta de vergüenza, sintiéndome incapaz de mantenerme de pie sobre mis tacones de aguja.

-Ya sabes lo que siento… -Susurré levemente al llevar una mano al corazón que latía con fuerza, incapaz de mantener su ritmo normal.

-Pues… déjame besarte… -Murmuró él detrás de mí, a apenas cinco centímetros de mi nuca, podía notar perfectamente su cálido aliento en ella-. Sólo una vez, por favor. Únicamente te pido un beso.

-Pero… yo no he besado a nadie. –Confesé tímidamente.

-Yo tampoco. –Mentiroso, con esa apariencia de príncipe de ensueño, era imposible que no hubiera besado a ninguna chica-. Erza…

Mi nombre en sus labios sonaba demasiado bien.

-Erza… -Repitió, llevando una mano a mi hombro descubierto.

Su mano era demasiado suave, demasiado amable.

-Gerald…

Sus labios sobre los míos era puro fuego: cálido, abrasador, intenso. Apenas un roce con ellos y ya sabía que me había perdido para siempre, en su pelo, en su calor, en su cuerpo, en su sonrisa, en su risa, en su extraño acento, en su mirada…

Aquél sería mi primer y único beso.

Finalmente, nos separamos intentando coger aliento. Tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para recuperarme a mí misma, a mi alma y a mi corazón destrozado que suplicaba por más.

-Entonces… ¿qué tenías pensado para Elisabeth y Gilbert? –Pregunté con toda la fuerza que pude reunir.

Él sonrió con torpeza.

-Déjame que te muestre esto.

En cuanto me tendió los papeles, miré sus ojos.

Estaban vacíos, inertes, oscuros y tenebrosos. Sin vida ni esperanza.

Aquellos ojos eran un reflejo exacto de los míos.

**_Ludwig_**

Respiré muy hondo antes de entrar en la oficina. Tenía que llegar a mi despacho antes de que nadie me interceptara con dudas, preguntas y estadísticas, pero ni en eso tuve suerte. Nada más abrir la puerta, me encontré cara a cara con Levy que estaba hablando por teléfono. Se despidió con un "adiós, Gazille" (¿quién tendría un nombre tan estúpido?) y me mostró un par de papeles.

No, hoy no.

-Estaré en mi despacho si me necesitas. –Le dije a Levy, pasando a su lado.

-Pero… ¡Ludwig! ¡Aún tenemos que ver las estadísticas!

Y cerré la puerta de un golpe.

Aquel día había sido realmente horrible, en todos los sentidos. Cuando me había levantado, me di cuenta que me había quedado en la cama quince minutos más de lo normal, desayuné a toda prisa y por culpa de eso, me manché mi camisa blanca de café, por lo que tuve que volver a mi habitación y cambiarme, así que perdí unos preciosos cinco minutos. A consecuencia de todo ello, el tráfico estaba horrible, es por eso que siempre salía a las cinco y media de la mañana de mi casa, para no encontrarme aquel caos. Ruido, gente gritando, sonidos de claxon, lo peor fue que tuve que subir la ventanilla del coche, sí a mitad de Agosto, porque el humo del tubo de escape del coche de delante estaba entrando dentro. Cuando quise encender el aire acondicionado, me di cuenta que se había roto hacía una semana ya que no había tenido tiempo de llevarlo a arreglar.

Así que de esa forma aparecí en la oficina, sudoroso, con olor a gasolina y con un humor de perros.

Bebí un poco de agua mientras esperaba que se cargara el ordenador. Estaba de los nervios, si es que no se podía tener tan mala suerte en tan pocas horas, intenté relajarme dando vueltas por la habitación, caminando en círculos alrededor del escritorio. Pensé en tomarme una cerveza y unas patatas para mejorar mi estado de ánimo, pero apenas eran las siete de la mañana, no era muy ético tomar alcohol a esas horas.

Así que hice lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba de mal humor.

Abrir la carpeta de "Facturas."

No, no soy un obsesivo del trabajo (bueno, un poco) lo que ocurría era que tenía dos carpetas de Facturas, una al lado de la otra, una con un "F" mayúscula y otra con una "f" minúscula para diferenciarlas, ésta última era la real, con documentos sobre los pagos que debíamos hacer, los ingresos que habíamos conseguido en todo el mes y el dinero que nos daba la MTV y lo que conseguíamos con las llamadas, que no era poco.

Mi carpeta con la "F" mayúscula significaba algo muy diferente. Muy, muy diferente.

Tuve que sonreír cuando me di cuenta que aquella carpeta había aumentado considerablemente la cantidad de documentos en aquellos cuatro años. Seiscientas tres conversaciones interminables que yo me guardaba religiosamente en Word para poder releerlas siempre que quería.

Conversaciones con una única persona.

Feliciano. De hecho, la "F" es por su nombre.

Lo conocí hace exactamente cuatro años, cuando él y su grupo de música llamado _Studio Cinque habían llegado a la primera edición de SuperStar, donde yo también era Director y además profesor. Era un chico muy alegre, con una simple sonrisa en sus labios que era absolutamente contagiosa, unos ojos dorados que parecían dos estrellas de lo brillantes y cálidos que eran, una inocencia adorable al hablar que hacía que te dieran ganas de abrazarlo en cualquier momento y lugar._

Aunque yo jamás lo hice, aunque me estuviera muriendo por dentro.

Fueron dos meses de agonía por mi parte. ¿Qué se hace cuando empiezas a amar a una persona y tengas que guardar las apariencias para que nadie supiera de tus sentimientos? Fue muy doloroso, muchísimo. Y mucho más cuando rechacé un abrazo de Feliciano al final del concurso. A pesar de que habían pasado cuatro largos años desde aquel momento, podía recordar perfectamente su mirada de decepción y aquel mohín de tristeza en su boca.

-Estamos en directo, Feliciano. –Me justifiqué intentando recuperar la compostura-. No debo abrazarte, no estaría bien.

-¿Quieres decir que después del concurso puedo abrazarte? –Preguntó él con ilusión.

-Eh… Feliciano, después del concurso, ya no nos veremos más. –Le expliqué con tranquilidad. Algo dentro de mí se rompió de nuevo cuando vi que él me miraba aterrorizado-. Tienes que volver a Italia, y yo me voy a Berlín a pasar las vacaciones con mi familia.

-¡No! –Y no pude detenerle en ese momento. Feliciano me abrazó con fuerza, colocando suavemente su cabeza en mi pecho, ajeno a mi sonrojo que era cada vez más evidente-. ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!

-Feliciano, suéltame, por favor… -él negó con la cabeza con energía y me abrazó con más fuerza. Suspiré, no podría librarme de su dulce abrazo sino hacía algo al respecto rápido-. ¿Y si te doy mi dirección de correo?

-¿Correo? –Feliciano me miró desde abajo. Casi estuve a punto de secarle las lágrimas que estaban a punto de abandonar sus ojos con el dorso de mi mando, pero me mantuve firme.

-Sí, así podrás hablar conmigo siempre que quieras. –"Por favor, suéltame ya. Si no lo haces, no sé si seré capaz de dejarte ir…"- ¿Te gustaría?

-Ve~, ¡sí Ludwig!

Finalmente pude separarme de él y le apunté mi dirección de correo en una hoja de papel que él guardó como si fuera un tesoro en las palmas de sus manos.

Una parte de mí sabía que se iba a olvidar rápidamente de aquellos dos meses que estuvimos juntos, de las risas, de las regañinas, de los errores que ambos habíamos cometidos, de las veces que había posado mi mano en su estómago para que cantara con el diafragma y no con la garganta, momento que aprovechaba para respirar su olor durante una centésima de segundo.

Pero no me olvidó. Ni yo de él. Desde el día después de la despedida, no parábamos de mandarnos correos con las cosas que nos ocurrían día tras día, de los conciertos que daba alrededor del mundo, sobre todo en España, Francia e Italia que eran los países que más les habían votado para ser favoritos. Me contó lo serio que era su pianista con él, Michael, las bromas que le contaba uno de sus cantantes, Daniel, que tenía los ojos de un color intenso azul. También me hablaba de Jack, el chico rubio que era demasiado activo para ser tan lindo y de Christine, que hacía melodías preciosas con la guitarra.

Sólo me bastaron tres meses más enviándonos correos para aceptar que me había enamorado de él.

Me costó, no lo voy a negar, me enfadaba conmigo mismo cuando estaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada mirando ansiosamente la pantalla hasta encontrarme con la respuesta de su correo, no me iba a dormir sin desearle las buenas noches y jamás tenía un buen día sin antes encender el ordenador y leer su correo.

Recorrí con rapidez aquellas conversaciones que me sabía de memoria, prestando mayor atención a las que más me habían hecho reír, como aquella vez que me dijo que Daniel estaba molestándole mientras escribía el correo por lo que las palabras a veces aparecían por la mitad y otras veces que Christine le había cogido el portátil y me había escrito un largo párrafo de tonterías sinsentido, no sé qué de un mapache. Otros correos eran más emotivos, más dulces y llenos de cariño, pero esos jamás los releía de nuevo, porque odiaba recordarme a mí mismo que yo era incapaz de confesar mis sentimientos como él lo hacía.

Y, finalmente, llegué a _aquel correo, con el que había empezado toda la historia._

**Ve~ dice:**

"Jo, estoy harto de tantos conciertos, ¡no tengo ni un momento de paz!"

**Ludwig dice:**

"Es lo que te gusta ¿no?"

**Ve~ dice:**

"Sí, me encanta cantar. Pero echo de menos estar en SuperStar contigo, todo era mucho más fácil ¿no crees? Ojalá se hiciera SuperStar…"

**Ludwig dice:**

"¿De verdad te gustaría que se hiciera de nuevo el concurso?"

**Ve~ dice:**

"¡Claro! Fue muy muy muy divertido."

**Ve~ dice:**

"¿Ludwig? ¿Te has ido?"

No, en realidad seguía ahí, pero estaba empezando a hablar con la MTV y con diversas cadenas de televisión intentando convencerles de que se hiciera de nuevo el concurso.

Por Feliciano, haría lo que sea, todo lo que estuviera en mi mano, para hacerle feliz. Aunque fuera algo tan difícil y pesado como era organizar un concurso de música a nivel mundial.

Semanas después, recibí otro correo.

**Ve~ dice:**

"¡He leído que SuperStar se iba a hacer de nuevo! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?"

**Ludwig dice:**

"Pagando un par de favores y convenciendo a unas pocas personas. No ha sido nada."

**Ve~ dice:**

"¿Lo has hecho por mí?"

Me paralicé frente al teclado. ¡Por supuesto que lo había hecho por él! Si por mí fuera, seguiría en mi casa de campo, rodeado de la naturaleza y olvidándome del resto del mundo.

**Ludwig dice:**

"Bueno, la MTV estaba pensando en hacer una nueva edición hace un par de años, yo sólo les he animado a ello."

Qué idiota fui.

**Ludwig dice:**

"¿Vendrás al plató a visitarnos alguna vez?"

**Ve~ dice:**

"¡Claro, tengo muchas ganas de verte, Ludwig!"

**Ludwig dice:**

"¿Es una promesa?"

**Ve~ dice:**

"¡Sí, de verdad, de verdad que iré a verte!"

Aún estoy esperándolo.

No me sorprendía, sabía que no vendría, él sólo tenía conciertos en Europa, jamás se iba muy lejos de su casa, con su abuelo, así que no creía que volvería a verle nunca. Ni volvería escucharle reír. Ni sentiría de nuevo su cuerpo entre mis brazos. Ni…

-¡Ludwig! –Gritó Alexia interrumpiendo en mi despacho con descaro y la respiración agitada.

-¿No sabes llamar antes de entrar? –Pregunté yo tecleando rápidamente Alt F4 para que la ventana se cerrase.

-Están aquí. Han venido, han venido. –Dijo ella recorriendo en cuatro pasos la distancia que nos separaba y arrastrándome de la mano-. Yo conduzco.

-Espera, ¿qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Al estudio de música de la calle dieciocho. –Me informó abriendo el coche-. Feliciano está ahí.

Al oír esas palabras, me quedé parado en el sitio, con la mano en la manilla del coche y el corazón latiendo tan deprisa que no sabía si podría aguantarlo mucho tiempo más.

De camino al estudio, Alexia me estuvo explicando que _Studio Cinque había venido a la ciudad a grabar el opening de una nueva telenovela que saldría el mes que viene y como la trama giraba alrededor de un mafioso italiano y una gitana española, escogieron a Feli y a los chicos para cantar el intro._

-Y… y… ¿qué hago? ¿Qué le digo cuando lo vea? ¿Qué puedo decirle?

No, no podría decirle nada. Mis labios se sellarían al verle, lo sabía, sabía que eso sería lo que me pasaría.

-Como me estés haciendo conducir para no decirle nada, te mato, Ludwig. Ya sabes que odio conducir.

-Da la vuelta. –Le supliqué.

-Ni de coña, vamos a ir para allá. Matrioska nos está esperando. –Alexia puso la quinta marcha y apretó un poco más el acelerador.

-Por favor, no puedo verle, no sé qué decirle…

-Dile lo que sientes ¡joder! Que ya es hora…

-No puedo. –Murmuré yo, dejando caer la cabeza en el asiento-. No puedo, no se lo he podido decir por correo, imagínate en persona. –Estaba empezando a sentir un ataque de ansiedad.

-Respira, Ludwig. Despacio, tranquilo, no va a pasar nada. Además ¡es Feli! No puedes decir nada que no le haga sonreír, sobre todo tú.

-No, no puedo…

-¡Anda ya, Ludwig! Si sabes que eres lo que más quiere en el mundo ¿o hace falta que él te lo diga más veces? –Suspiré, intentando calmarme-. Ahora todo depende de ti, así que no flaquees ni un segundo.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes toda la historia?

-Me lo ha dicho un pajarito… -Y sonrió, indicándome quién podía ser la informante.

Christine.

Llegamos al estudio cuando estaban empezando a grabar, con un par de súplicas (y doscientos dólares que salieron directamente de mi bolsillo) pudimos entrar cuando empezamos a oír una guitarra acompañada de unos golpes de batería.

Ahí estaba, sentado en una silla muy alta para llegar al micrófono. Al principio se asustó mucho al verme entrar, casi tanto como yo verle a él, pero luego me ofreció una sonrisa blanca, resplandeciente, que iluminó todo el estudio.

_Mírame y déjame_

_llevarte junto a mí_

_Mientras el mundo frena, mi amor_

_La noche llegó…_

Su voz era tal y como la recordaba, suave, cálida, algo rasgada y muy dulce… Y ya no quise escuchar nada más, no quise ver nada más que aquellos ojos clavándose profundamente en los míos, haciéndome sentir cosas que jamás había sentido por nadie. Feliz, yo era muy feliz en ese momento, sobre todo viendo a él, a aquel chico del que había estado enamorado durante cuatro largos años, por culpa de aquellos ojos dorados no era capaz de tener algún sentimiento con nadie que no fuera él. Únicamente era él. Todo el tiempo había sido él. Siempre era él.

-Has venido. –Susurré cuando él avanzó hacia mí.

-Te lo prometí ¿no? –Se encogió de hombros y me cogió la mano.

-S… sí.

-Bueno, chicos, aquí no hay nada que ver. –Dijo Daniel mientras llevaba a todo el mundo afuera.

-¡Ah, no! ¿Por qué? –Refunfuñaron Alexia, Matrioska y Christine.

-Vámonos. Esto no va con nosotros. –La voz de Michael era tajante y no aceptaba ninguna queja-. Buena suerte… -Nos deseó antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Aquel era el momento que tanto había temido, encontrarme frente a él, a solas y ser incapaz de articular ninguna palabra.

Pero había olvidado que era Feliciano quien estaba frente a mí, él habló por los dos.

-Iba a ir esta tarde a darte una sorpresa, pero se ve que Christine se me ha adelantado, jo, qué rabia. Bueno, ya estamos aquí ¿no? eso siempre es bueno. Te he echado mucho de menos, Ludwig.

-Y… yo a ti.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó él felizmente-. ¿De verdad?

-De verdad. –Afirmé yo, sintiéndome más seguro-. Yo… tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué es? ¿Tienes algún regalo para mí? –Preguntó inocentemente.

-Eh… no, lo siento. Ha sido todo muy rápido.

-Es igual, yo sí tengo algo para ti.

De su mochila, Feliciano sacó un paquete con forma cuadrada y de colores muy vivos, adornado con un lazo azul marino.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo. –Me animó él con emoción.

Lo destapé con cuidado. Era un libro, bastante antiguo, de color chocolate y adornado con letras doradas.

-Es un libro con cosas militares esas que tanto te gustan. Habla de las armas de la 1º y 2º Guerra Mundial, las estrategias que habían utilizado y demás. ¿Te gusta?

-Yo… yo… muchas gracias, Feliciano. –Me pensaba leer todos los días ese libro antes de irme a dormir.

-¡Ah! Y una cosa más. –De su pantalón sacó un papel pequeño y arrugado, lo alisó y entrecerró los ojos-. Igg… iggg… ich lie… ich… ¡ah, de verdad que una vez me salió! –Suspiró-. _Ich liebe dich, Ludwig._

Estaba tan sorprendido que apenas podía hablar. Dios, no me podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, jamás me había dicho nadie algo tan bonito.

-¿Lo… lo he dicho bien? –Preguntó él con timidez.

-Perfectamente.

No pude esperar más. Me acerqué y besé con intensidad aquellos labios que tanto amaba, que tanto me habían sonreído, que tanto había echado de menos.

_Ti amo, Feliciano._

* * *

><p><em>Empiezan a salir secretos por todas partes, ¿no os parece? Eso es algo invariable de mis fics, los personajes siempre esconden secretos...<em>


	13. Gala 6: FINAL 2º parte

Llevo con este capítulo terminado desde hace un par de días, pero tenía cosas de las que hablar con mis Betas, así que no he podido subirlo hasta ahora, me disculpo por eso U_U

¿Más cosas...? Bueno, creo que no habrá mucha gente leyendo este fic a estas alturas (con eso de que me ha salido eterno y esas cosas) pero aún así me gustaría agradecer a las que seguís leyendo este fic (al menos, hasta el capítulo anterior xD)

A **MiyobixHitachiin** por haberme aguantado todos estos capítulos y haber tenido la santa paciencia de haber puesto un review en cada capítulo ¡aunque no fuera Usuk! XD Muchas gracias.

A **Yaikaya **por estar aguantándome todo este tiempo, por haber cogido confianza conmigo y ser la persona tan especial que yo siempre había imaginado. Gracias por hablar todas las noches conmigo ^^

A **Nekarim **por haberme alegrado ese día que me pusiste el review. Jajaja, debería haber más Gray x Leo, ¿verdad? no sé cómo a la gente no le gusta eso, todavía no lo entiendo.

A **IreneRodriguez **por haberme dejado con un review bíblico que me dejó la boca abierta y sacarmas de una sonrsilla. ¿Sabes lo que nos pasa con Alex Goot y Arthur? Pues he comprobado que me pasa lo mismo con Sam Tsui y Polonia. Te recomiendo que busques "We are young" cantada por él. Sublime es poco.

Y a **M-chan **y **C-chan **por seguir siendo mis betas (obligadas, las ato con cadenas y todo jaaja)

Y... esta vez seré buena y os dejaré la música con la que me he basado para hacer la historia XD No sé si os interesará, pero yo soy feliz con poco~

GILBERT: www. youtube. watch?v=CWpTvdx_f2A

ELISABETH: www. youtube. watch?v=9QPVWWBFE7w

(Ya sabéis, sin espacios)

Muchos besos a todas :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

**Parejas: **en este capítulo la pareja principal será AUSTRIA X HUNGRÍA, luego están América x Inglaterra, Grecia x Japón, Lituania x Polonia, Prussia x Hungría, Francia x Canadá, Grecia x Japón, Canadá x Seychelles, España x Romano, Alemania x Italia. Luego las de Fairy Tail: Natsu x Gray, Gray x Leo, Erza x Gerald.

**Advertencias: **os parecerá un Roderich un tanto OoC, pero es que, lo admito, no me cae nada bien. Ésta es la visión que tengo de Austria y lamento mucho que os llevéis una decepción a causa de ello.

oooooooo

**_GALA FINAL: 2º PARTE_**

**_Gilbert_**

Los sonidos iban y venían de mis oídos como un torrente sin cesar. Apenas conseguía entender una o dos palabras con sentido cuando mi mente empezaba de nuevo a emborronarlo todo y a confundir la realidad con la negrura y el vacío.

Cerré nuevamente los ojos, dejando que los recuerdos me invadieran por completo. De todas maneras, ya no me quedaban fuerzas para bloquearlos…

Y volvía a tener dieciocho años, volvía a andar por la calle de su mano, volví a hablar con ella tranquilamente bajo la atenta mirada de las estrellas y volvía a estar con ella bajo aquel árbol después de uno de tantos conciertos que habíamos visto. Ya no me acuerdo de qué grupo era.

_—Eres idiota _ –me había dicho ella recostándose contra el tronco cuando yo le dije que sería capaz de hacer un concierto mejor del que habíamos visto.

_—Repite eso si te atreves _–le había contestado yo.

_—Que eres idiota, Gilbert _–jamás había conseguido que se amedrentara ante mí. De hecho, no la había visto amilanarse ante nadie—. _Ha sido un buen concierto, muy bueno así que deja de ser awesome durante un momento y admítelo._

_—No, si ha sido muy buen concierto, lo admito. Pero yo hubiera podido hacerlo mucho mejor _–añadí con una sonrisa.

Estaba demasiado cerca de ella, jamás me había permitido acercarme tanto.

_—Pues eso, eres un idiota._

_—No te atrevas a decirlo de nuevo._

_—¿Y qué vas a hacer, eh? Idio…_

Así fue cómo la besé por primera vez.

Fueron los mejores labios que he besado en mi vida.

Y fui feliz.

Unos brazos zarandeándome me devolvieron a "El Estudio" súbitamente. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de darme cuenta que me encontraba en una de las Salas de Ensayo, con las atentas miradas de Heracles y Kiku clavándose en mí…

Y Erza, mientras tanto, mirándome con frustración mal disimulada.

—¿Qué os pasa a todos? —pregunté deshaciéndome de los brazos de mi profesora que aún me sujetaba los hombros—. ¿Es que no sabéis lo que es la intimidad?

Me había venido a la Sala de Ensayo para estar un momento a solas con mis pensamientos, lejos del estrés de la Gala que habíamos terminado, de los gritos que seguramente daría Alfred, de la voz estridente de Feliks, de las discusiones entre _Three Girls..._

Y de _ella._

—Estamos preocupados por ti, Gilbert—san –me explicó Kiku ayudándome a levantarme del taburete del piano en el que había permanecido sentado durante horas— no es normal que esté tan…

—¿Tan qué? –inquirí estirando la espalda, fingiendo al mismo tiempo que no sabía de qué me estaban hablando.

—Triste –completó Heracles finalmente.

Y aquella palabra fue como un latigazo.

—No sé de qué me estáis hablando, —me repuse lo más rápido que pude de aquella parálisis y les di la espalda, recogiendo un par de partituras que había en la tapa del piano— un _awesome_ jamás está triste. Va en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza.

Traté de reírme de aquella ocurrencia que era tan original (si es que yo era increíble) pero Erza, una vez más, no pudo dejar su boca cerrada.

—Yo no creo que Gilbert esté triste. Para mí, lo que está es… despechado.

Nada más oírla, me di la vuelta con los ojos llameantes de ira.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, pelirroja –le advertí señalándola amenazadoramente. ¿Qué sabrá ella de lo que sentía y dejaba de sentir? Yo no le había dicho nada.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Gilbert –dijo ella como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Te sientes angustiando, dolido, como si estuvieras al borde de un precipicio, a milímetros de caer al vacío más absoluto del que no estás seguro poder salir…

Dios, se me cortó la respiración de repente al ver que aquella mujer, aquella estúpida pelirroja que me había hecho la vida imposible en aquellas semanas, podía llegar a comprenderme sin apenas haber cruzado una palabra con ella al respecto.

Daba miedo pensarlo… es decir, si un _awesome_ tuviera miedo, claro.

Me aclaré la garganta, intentando despejarme.

—Y ahora me dirás que tú tienes la solución a todos mis problemas, ¿verdad, pelirroja? –sonreí irónicamente mientras apoyaba la cadera en la cola del piano, con los brazos cruzados.

Debo admitir que su respuesta me sorprendió… bastante.

—Júzgalo por ti mismo –y me tendió un pequeño papel.

Lo abrí con desconfianza para encontrarme con la letra de una canción que no reconocí: "Vacuum bag".

—¿Qué esto? –pregunté dando un golpecito en el papel.

—Venganza –contestó ella secamente—. La canción… no es conocida, bueno nada conocida, pero creo que te identificarás bastante con ella.

Aún extrañado por aquel comportamiento, leí muy por encima la letra hasta encontrarme con una palabra que me llamó mucho la atención: "Barcelona".

_You asked me where we were going_

_I said Barcelona_

_You said that's not what I meant_

Con el corazón latiéndome a toda prisa y sin poder creer aún lo que tenía en mis manos, me fijé en el estribillo.

_Don't hate me, don't regret me,_

_don't ever forget me_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do, _

_don't say I never loved you._

Sí. Aquello era lo que quería haberle dicho a Elisabeth, ¿cómo se había atrevido a decirme que todo aquel verano, en el que me había enamorado profundamente de ella, había sido una mentira? Con aquella canción, le demostraría todo lo contrario. No conseguiría que me amara, por supuesto, pero me daba igual. Se lo diría, se lo diría al mundo entero. Le diría que yo siempre la había amado.

Lo peor de todo aquel asunto era que estaba tan enfrascado en mis pensamientos, que no pude controlar lo que dije a continuación:

—Eh… no te creas que te estoy agradecido ni nada, Erza…

Mierda, seré idiota. Jamás la había llamado por su nombre, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Y por qué se creía en el derecho para acercarse y me acariciara el pelo?

¿Y por qué yo me dejaba reconfortar tan fácilmente?

—Por cierto, ¿cómo sabías toda aquella historia entre Elisabeth y yo? –pregunté, en un desesperado intento de volver a la realidad.

No se me escapó que Heracles, que había permanecido muy atento a nuestra charla, desviara la mirada como si hubiera algo interesantísimo en la pared desnuda.

—Eh… esto… —Erza estaba intentando salir de ésta, pero se veía que no sabía muy bien qué decir—. Esto… pero Gilbert, ¿es que no crees en la magia?

**_Kiku_**

Tras aquella extraña conversación, Gilbert—san abandonó la Sala de Ensayo completamente emocionado. Iba a conseguir aprenderse toda la letra de la canción aquella misma noche, tal y como dijo, y por eso tenía bastante prisa.

—Erza—san, muchas gracias por su ayuda –le hice una pequeña inclinación—. Nunca hubiéramos podido ayudar a Gilbert—san sin usted.

—No me lo agradezcas, Kiku. Es cierto que Heracles ya me contó varias cosas sobre estos dos…

—Es cierto –susurró Heracles ahogando un bostezo. Parecía que se iba a quedar dormido en cualquier momento—. Esto… yo… Elisabeth… y eso…

Cada palabra le costaba la vida.

—Pero todo ha sido gracias a Gerald –y, tras decir ese nombre, Erza sonrió algo triste—. Fue él quien me enseñó esa canción.

—Kiku… dormir… —suplicó Heracles—san apoyándose en mi hombro. Intenté apartarlo, pero comprobé que si no se sujetaba a mí, caería estrepitosamente al suelo. Lo cogí del brazo.

—Heracles—san, resista por favor. Pronto iremos a…

Y así, de repente y sin previo aviso, Arthur—san entró en la Sala de Ensayo.

—Eh… Arthur—san, ¿quiere algo? –pregunté haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para que Heracles se mantuviera en pie.

—Shh… creo que lo he despistado –Arthur—san miró a través de la ventanita de la puerta y suspiró—. Estoy fuera de peligro.

—¿De quién huyes, Arthur? –Preguntó Erza—san, acercándose por detrás y mirando a través de la ventana.

—De nadie… ¡Apártate de ahí que va a ver!

Erza—san se apartó rápidamente de un salto.

—¿Es un enemigo? ¿Nos atacan? –Erza—san se puso en actitud defensiva y nos apartó—. Dejádmelo a mí, yo acabaré con él.

—¿Qué cojones…? Eh… no, Erza, no es ningún enemigo –Arthur parecía realmente derrotado.

Le dejé Heracles—san a Erza—san y le pedí que lo llevara a la cama, porque había caído en un profundo sueño que seguramente no iba a despertar en varias horas.

Me puse al lado de Arthur—san y le invité a sentarse conmigo.

—¿Quiere hablar de algo?

—No –refunfuñó él, todavía vigilando la entrada.

—Ya sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que quiera. Soy amigo suyo, ¿verdad?

Arthur—san, tras unos momentos de duda, se rindió.

—Esto… no sé por dónde empezar… —se pasó la mano por el pelo lentamente y después fijó la mirada al suelo.

—Le escucho.

**_Elisabeth_**

Había intentado hablar con él, de verdad que lo había intentado, pero Roderich ni siquiera me había dirigido la palabra. De hecho, ni siquiera me había mirado al pasar por su lado y únicamente era para saber si íbamos a ensayar aquella noche o por la mañana. Pero nada. Silencio.

Me lo merecía, claro que sí. Había sido una estúpida dejándome engatusar _de nuevo _por Gil… ¿cómo había podido caer de nuevo en esa trampa? ¿Cómo había podido haberme dejado engañar por sus falsas sonrisas, por sus miradas de complicidad, por sus mentiras escondidas en bonitas palabras y en bromas? Me merecía todo el dolor y el arrepentimiento que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, me merecía que Roderich dejara de hablarme para siempre.

Y ¿sabéis qué es lo peor? ¿Lo sabéis?

Lo peor era que no podía sacarme a Gil de la cabeza. Lo peor era que estaba ahí parada, frente al piano, recordando de cada segundo que había pasado con Gilbert con una sonrisa en la boca.

Dios, era la peor persona del mundo. Debería estar frente a Rod, de rodillas si era preciso, intentando solucionar las cosas con él y no acordándome del estúpido de Gilbert con nostalgia… Negué con la cabeza. No. No más recuerdos. No quería acordarme más de aquel maravilloso verano que había acabado con mi futuro. Sólo quería centrarme en la canción que Roderich y yo habíamos acordado que cantaría en la Gala Final hacía un par de semanas: "Stronger". Me encantaba esa canción, normalmente me sentía capaz de cualquier cosa, me sentía que nadie me iba a detener, que me podía comer el mundo… pero la voz ni siquiera salía de mi garganta.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

Ni el estribillo podía cantar, era realmente patético estar ahí parada con la letra encima del piano, leyéndola una y otra vez, como si no me la supiera de memoria, y no entender nada de lo que estaba escrito. Y eso me hacía sentir agobiada, angustiada y triste. Sobre todo eso último.

Iba a intentar volver de nuevo con la canción desde el principio cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar, Elisabeth? –preguntó Gerald desde el dintel, sin atreverse a entrar.

—Claro –intenté fingir una sonrisa, pero mis mejillas no me respondían así que desistí antes de hacer alguna mueca extraña—. ¿No te habías ido a dormir?

—No… tengo demasiadas cosas para hacer como para irme a la cama –me contestó él cerrando suavemente la puerta—. He venido a verte.

—"Eso es evidente" –pensé acercándome con lentitud—. ¿Y qué quieres de mí exactamente?

—Pues... tenía que hablar contigo de una cosa. He visto que, en el escenario, cuando estabas con Gilbert…

—No tengo nada que decir respecto a eso –sí, me había puesto a la defensiva muy rápido pero no me apetecía nada hablar sobre aquello.

—Por favor, Elisabeth. Estás triste.

—¡No estoy triste! –hice un intento sobrehumano para no empezar a temblar ahí mismo—. Estoy perfectamente. Gracias por preocuparte, Gerald, pero de verdad que estoy bien.

Entonces Gerald me miró de una manera muy extraña, como evaluándome, como examinándome en profundidad y me sentí un poco incómoda al ver que los minutos pasaban y él todavía no había movido ni un solo músculo.

—¿Ge… Gerald?

Nada, no dijo ni una maldita palabra. Sólo asintió, me dejó un papel en la tapa del piano y un MP3. Después besó mi mejilla y sonrió.

—Hablaré con Roderich –me dijo antes de salir por la puerta tan sigilosamente como había entrado.

Todavía extrañada por aquella conducta tan impropia de él, me senté en la banqueta del piano y leí por encima la letra de aquella canción.

Era realmente, realmente preciosa.

Me puse el MP3 que me había dejado Gerald y como suponía ahí estaba Kelly Clarkson con una aquella canción en los labios. Y la letra era, palabra por palabra, lo que me había pensado tras haber visto a Gilbert besando a aquella chica. Por eso, a los treinta segundos empecé a notar un picor en la nariz y en los ojos, al minuto apenas podía aguantarme las lágrimas, y al terminar la canción, me había sentido tan identificada con ella, que nadie podía parar el agua salada que corría por mis mejillas.

—¿Eli… Elisabeth? –oí que me preguntaban.

Al volverme, sentí un inmenso alivio al ver que se trataba de Roderich, que me miraba sorprendido.

—¡Rod! –me tiré a sus brazos y empecé a llorar en su hombro—. Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Perdóname, Rod. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

—Tranquila, no ha pasado nada, todo está bien –había echado tanto de menos que me acariciara el pelo. Me reconfortaba sentirle tan cerca de mí, abrazándome con ternura—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ahora sí. Ahora estoy muy bien –contesté sonriéndole.

—Me alegro… —Roderich secó las lágrimas de mis mejillas con sus propias manos—. ¿Qué estabas escuchando?

Se notaba que había hecho lo posible para cambiar de tema.

—Es una canción de Kelly –le contesté llevándole el MP3 al oído.

—¿Otra vez Clarkson? –preguntó mientras escuchaba atentamente la letra—. Es bonita.

—Mucho. Es muy, muy bonita… —me llevé el otro auricular a mi oído—. Me… me preguntaba si… bueno, si podíamos cantarla en la Gala Final.

Roderich me miró extrañado y me devolvió el auricular.

—¿Pero no íbamos a cantar "Stronger"?

—Ésta es mucho mejor ¿no te parece? Es muy emotiva y llena de sentimiento. Tendremos a medio mundo llorando al escucharla –solté una risita—. Además, es… es como me siento. Ésta canción narra exactamente cómo me siento ahora mismo.

—¿Es así cómo te sientes? –Roderich parecía conmocionado—. ¿Así… de… desgraciada?

—Desgraciada no –di un paso para atrás porque la intensidad de esa mirada me estaba abrasando, y no de la mejor manera—. Sólo un poco triste.

—Todo ha sido culpa de él, ¿verdad? –preguntó muy acertadamente.

—Deja a Gilbert en paz –aquella sugerencia me había sonado más como a una orden, de hecho él me miró dolido, así que intenté suavizar las cosas—, no deberías ni dirigirle la palabra, no te mereces ni enfadarte con él. Todo irá bien ¿sí? Sólo tú y yo, nadie más.

Roderich parecía estar más tranquilo, aunque no me gustaba nada aquel brillo oscuro en el fondo de sus ojos violetas ni que apretara sus puños con cada vez más y más fuerza.

Y así, de repente, se relajó.

—Ven aquí –me pidió amablemente con los brazos abiertos. Yo me dejé abrazar tranquilamente, intentando olvidar aquella extraña conducta que había visto en Roderich.

Como siempre hacía cuando le abrazaba, metí las manos en sus bolsillos y… noté que tenía una pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

—¿Qué es esto? –y la cogí con cuidado porque no sabía qué podía ser. Tal y como había pensado, era una cajita de color azul marino muy pequeña.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Roderich con aquello?

—Esto… es… pues lo que parece –contestó él con una sonrisa—. Estaba pensando dártelo cuando acabáramos el concurso, pero me has descubierto demasiado rápido.

—¿Pero qué es? –pregunté, algo ingenua, sin saber qué podía contener.

Roderich, la cogió y abrió la cerradura ante mí.

Mostrándome un precioso anillo de compromiso.

—Rod… ¿Pero qué… qué crees… qué estás?

—¿Te casarías conmigo, Elisabeth?

**_Toris_**

Éramos los primeros en salir en cantar, por lo tanto, éramos los primeros en pisar el nuevo escenario con capacidad para más diez mil espectadores, aforo completo. Tragué saliva. Había intentado estar tranquilo, había respirado hondo, había hecho los ejercicios de meditación que Feliks me había recomendado, había cenado frugalmente y ahora estaba… temblando. Al oír a la gente gritar desde sus asientos, me daban ganas de correr hacia la puerta y salir de allí.

—Hay… hay mucha gente, ¿no? —comenté en voz alta más para calmarme que para otra cosa. Menos mal que Feliks estaba ahí, a mi lado, (más fresco que una lechuga, todo hay que decirlo) agarrándome la mano para darme fuerzas.

—Eh, vamos, que tampoco es para tanto —dijo para intentar animarme tras deslumbrarme con una preciosa sonrisa, de esas que me hacían sonrojar—. ¿Puedes tocar los acordes de la canción en tu guitarra? —me pidió abrazándome por la espalda.

—¿Otra vez? Pero si ya la he tocado como unas veinte veces hoy…

—Por favor —Suspiré. Si es que no podía negarle nada y él se aprovechaba de ello. Así que le empecé a tocar la canción que íbamos a cantar en unos pocos minutos.

—¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a la última Gala de "SuperStar"! —saludaba Levi desde el escenario. Durante un segundo, el ruido era tan ensordecedor que me dieron ganas de taparme las manos con los oídos… pero no. Tenía que tocar aquella canción, su canción. Era la única manera de mantenerme cuerdo en ese momento—. Ya se va acabando lo bueno amigos míos, pero tenemos una sorpresa —se hizo un silencio tenso durante un segundo— y es que los concursantes de "SuperStar" van a estar sentados con vosotros, sí con vosotros, en primera fila para escuchar a sus compañeros.

Los silbidos, los gritos y las exclamaciones volvieron a subir de tono, pero yo ya no oía nada. Me dejaba mecer por el calor de Feliks, por el suave balanceo de la música y por los acordes de mi guitarra que me trasportaban de nuevo al momento exacto en que había empezado a sentir cosas por él.

Me acuerdo que era Octubre porque las molestas hojas de los árboles caían encima de mi guitarra y por mi jersey. Las clases habían terminado por fin y se estaba haciendo de noche, pero yo no tenía ganas de volver a una casa vacía con una pila de trabajos por terminar y un montón de apuntes todavía por estudiar y como me había llevado la guitarra (a saber por qué) preferí sentarme en la hierba, sentir el viento frío en la cara y tocar aquella canción que llevaba obsesionado un par de días.

Miré alternativamente de un lado a otro, nadie había por el campus. Nadie podría verme. Bien, perfecto, ya podía empezar a tocar.

Los acordes surgieron de mis manos apenas sin pensar y una tonta sonrisilla me apareció en la cara. Adoraba tocar la guitarra.

_Give me a second I_

_I need to get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than_

_the Empire State_

_My lover she's waiting for me_

_Just across the bar_

_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses_

_Asking bout' a scar_

Bueno, no tenía una gran voz, ya lo sabía de sobra, pero como nadie me estaba escuchando, podía continuar sin problemas.

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home…_

No sé porqué me dio por levantar la cabeza en ese momento, pero el caso es que lo hice y me encontré a un Feliks, con el que ya había trabajo amistad desde hacía un par de años, completamente embelesado, con la boca semiabierta y los ojos brillantes.

—"¿Q… qué haces aquí?" —había preguntado yo.

—"Lo siento… yo… sólo quería escucharte. No sabía que tocaras la guitarra" —se disculpó él bajando tiernamente la mirada—. "¿No… no puedo?"

No pude evitar sonreír al verlo tan expuesto, parecía un niño al que le habían pillado con las manos en el bote de las galletas.

Y pensé que si era él, no me importaba que me escuchara.

—"Está bien…" —y continué con la canción sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos: _I'll carry you home…_

—¿Toris? —su voz fue la única cosa que podía hacerme volver a la realidad—. Tenemos que salir.

Asentí con desánimo. Dejé de tocar la guitarra y todos aquellos recuerdos se desvanecieron en el aire.

—Prométeme una cosa, Toris.

Di un respingo ¿qué querría él ahora? Me podía pedir cualquier cosa si le daba la gana.

—¿El… el qué?

—Que me llevarás a casa.

No pude evitar sonreír. Feliks tenía una capacidad innata de leerme la mente, así acepté y le di la mano. Entré al escenario con una sonrisa y sin nervios porque sabía que él estaba ahí. Así que cuando cantó:

_Tonight_

_We Are Young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun__  
><em>

Lo miré. Miré a ese chico que me había vuelto loco con sus egoísmos y sus peticiones absurdas, y nunca más me pregunté por qué le amaba porque en ese instante, con los focos, el calor del público y la sonrisa que se iluminaba en su cara al mirarme, brillaba más que el sol.

**_Gilbert_**

Oh, sí, por fin el público se estaba volviendo locos con nosotros, e incluso había llegado a ver de reojo un par de chicas que se habrían tirado al escenario si los guardias de seguridad no se lo hubieran impedido. Estaba orgulloso, muy orgulloso de mí mismo, no había dejado de mirar a una sorprendida Elisabeth que se agarraba al asiento con fuerza. Pero no me importaba lo más mínimo. Yo necesitaba decirle que yo siempre la había querido, a pesar de los años, a pesar de que estuviera enamorada del idiota de Roderich, yo la había amado y mucho. Pedirle que no me odiara y que nunca me olvidara era mucho, lo sabía, pero jamás podría decir que nunca la había amado...

_Don't hate me, don't regret me,_

_ don't ever forget me_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do, _

_don't say I never loved you._

Y se acabó. Y la gente se levantó y nos aclamaron. Y yo jamás me sentí más orgulloso de mí mismo. Había convertido una canción completamente desconocida en una verdadera obra de arte, casi podía ver las visitas en el YouTube subiendo sin cesar y nuevas covers de la canción apareciendo de la nada. Incluso no me sorprendería a los componentes de "Stroke 9" en la puerta de mi casa, ansiosos por darme la mano y agradecerme haber llevado a su grupo a la fama.

Porque todo había sido gracias a mí.

Lamentablemente, mi estado de euforia no duró mucho. Mi estado de ánimo se nubló un poco al ver que _Other Music _subían al escenario y que Elisabeth estaba… preciosa. Por fin pude ver con claridad el vestido blanco que sólo podía vislumbrar desde lo alto del escenario, se pasó una mano por algunos mechones castaños que le caían por la cara.

Sorprendido me quedé cuando vi que, en el momento de hacer la entrevista, Eli se quedaba con Levi en el sofá mientras Roderich se apartaba para empezar a colocar en el escenario un quinteto de cuerda y viento.

—Vaya, hoy se ve que nos vais a amenizar con orquesta —comentó Levi observando a los músicos colocándose en su lugar.

—Sí, algo parecido… —le respondió Elisabeth con una risita.

—Bueno, Elisabeth, ya estás aquí, en la última Gala, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?

—Es algo extraño, Levi. Tanto Rod como yo nos sentimos muy felices de estar aquí y también tristes por saber que todo se ha acabado tan rápido.

—Ya… eso es normal. Todos recordaremos estas semanas con mucho cariño, ¿verdad que sí? —el público estalló en aplausos—. Aunque sí que nos ha llamado la canción que elegisteis en último momento. Es bastante triste, yo misma he llorado mientras te oía ensayar.

—Sí, lo sé. Es muy triste. Pero es una canción que quería cantar para… superarme a mí misma y un poco para pasar página de una vez —añadió dedicándome una fugaz mirada.

—"¿De qué está hablando?" —en ese momento, Roderich le hizo una seña. Levi y ella se despidieron con un emotivo abrazo.

Segundos después, el sonido de varios violoncellos inundó el lugar, Elisabeth se posicionó frente al micrófono, acariciando la barra de metal con lentitud.

Respiró un par de veces profundamente antes de cantar:

_If anyone asks_

_I'll tell them we both just moved on_

_When people all stare_

_I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk_

Me miraba a mí, fijamente, y sus ojos me quemaban más que el fuego.

_Whenever I see you_

_I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue_

_Pretend I'm okay with it all_

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

Tuve que respirar hondo tres o cuatro veces. La intensidad de su mirada me estaba abrasando por dentro, era como si una mano estuviera cogiendo mi cuello y estuviera apretando cada vez más fuerte impidiéndome coger aire.

Pero lo peor vino después.

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels to really… cry?_

_Cry?_

Ya no me acuerdo de la última vez que lloré. ¿Cinco años, diez quizás? Pero el por fin ser consciente que ella nunca volvería a hablarme, a escucharme, a sonreírme o a besarme, hacía que tuviera la sensación que me partía en dos. La semana anterior sólo había sido un sueño fugaz de aquello que compartimos, un recuerdo lejano de lo que habíamos vivido y lo felices que habíamos sido. En cualquier caso, me sentía muy extraño al notar las lágrimas saladas recorrer mis mejillas.

Y no sabía qué hacer para detenerlas.

**Roderich**

_Se acabó._

Eso fue lo primero que pensé al bajar el escenario… Perdón, me he adelantado. Primero sentí un profundo alivio por acabar con toda aquella farsa en la que estaba metido hasta el cuello durante las últimas semanas y una vez salir del escenario y abrazar a _mi_ Elisabeth que volvía a llorar en mi hombro, y entonces ahí sí que pensé: se acabó.

Se acabó levantarse por las mañanas y encontrarnos _su incómoda presencia _por todos los rincones de "El Estudio" escuchar su voz nada más entrar en las salas de grabación, su mirada persiguiendo a _mi _Elisabeth a donde quiera que fuera.

No atendía a razones, por más que hablé con él, no quería separarse de ella, no quería dejarla ir como hizo años atrás y mira que me esforcé en hacer que se separaran: llamé a su novia que había viajado a Barcelona para que viniera antes, cuando quiso volver con ella le dije que estaba saliendo conmigo aunque todavía éramos amigos, rompí las pocas cartas que le envió durante los primeros años… todo para tenerle apartado de ella.

En siete días, _él _había despedazado mi trabajo de siete años.

Y no podía dejar que todo mi esfuerzo hubiera sido en vano.

Sí, iba a pedirle a Elisabeth que se casara conmigo cuando terminara la última Gala, pero al ver lo ocurrido la semana anterior con semejante sujeto… fue como revivir el peor verano de mi vida. Estar al lado de la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo y que _ella _estuviera con _el otro. _Aceptémoslo, él nunca podría hacerla feliz, es así. Él no puede. Yo sí. Y por eso me metí el anillo de compromiso en el bolsillo para que ella lo descubriera al abrazarme.

Fue una jugada sucia, sí. Pero, sinceramente no me importaba. Ya no me importaba absolutamente nada excepto ella y su felicidad.

Felicidad que sólo yo podía proporcionarle…

—¿Elisabeth? —pregunté acariciándole su pelo castaño—. ¿Estás bien?

Asintió tiernamente y metió de nuevo sus manos en mis bolsillos, encontrando el anillo de compromiso.

—Dijiste que aceptarías cuando terminaras la canción —le recordé.

—Sí… necesitaba… necesitaba cerrar algunas puertas.

—Bueno, pues ya lo has hecho, ¿no? —sonreí intentando ocultar mi intranquilidad y mi desasosiego.

—Supongo… —apartó la mirada al suelo.

—Entonces… —le cogí la cabeza y la obligué a mirarme a los ojos. Tiempo atrás me había dicho que eso era lo que más le gustaba de mí, mis ojos. La miré para recordárselo—. ¿Entonces me aceptas?

Ella suspiró y me sonrió.

—Sí —se puso el anillo en la mano y cruzó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello para besarme.Y sólo entonces pude respirar en paz. Tantos años de trabajo duro habían dado sus frutos.

¿Por qué?

Porque por fin era _mía._

* * *

><p>Sí, lo sé, vais a pegarme con lo de Roderich. O habréis cerrado la página. No sé qué dos cosas me dan más miedo xD<p>

Bueno, sólo venía a recordaros mi trato con M-chan. Sí ese estúpido trato que me obliga a escribir una escena pasional Usuk en el último capítulo, que será el siguiente. Con lo mal que se me dan a mí las escenas U_U

Lo dicho, sed felices y hasta otra :)


	14. Gala 6: FINAL Última parte

Maldtia sea M—chan, no voy a volver a hacer un trato con ella en mi vida. ¡Un día y medio para hacer la estúpida escena Usuk! U.u Para que encima, me salga horriblemente mal. Esto es un asco, pero bueno, aquí está y a ella le ha gustado (es Usuk, tiene que gustarle aunque esté mal escrito, con faltas de ortografía y esas cosas).

Bueno, pues tras… ¿6 meses? Aquí está el final de "Idol" se me hace extraño terminar una historia que me inventé en una ducha, pero aquí está. Nuevecito. Para vosotras. Espero que os guste y que no me odiéis demasiado.

**MyobixHitachiin **hala, ya tienes tu escena usuk, espero que no me odies mucho por hacer lo he hecho.

**Nekarim **espero sinceramente que te guste el final y no decepcionaros mucho a tu hermana y a ti (Por cierto, muchos besos para tu hermana =D)

**IreneRodriguez **en este capítulo he incluido un juego para ti. Hay una cover de Alex Goot escondida en el fic, a ver si la encuentras XD Tranquila, es fácil, un beso.

**Yumi—chaan **=D No sabes cuánto me alegra volver a saber de ti, espero que no te queme mucho el sol y feliz verano que te lo mereces más que ninguna.

**Yaikaya **¿te he dicho ya lo linda que eres? ¡Pues no pararé hasta que te sonrojes! XD La parte de Lovino es para ti (por favor no hagas que Alemania y Romano se besen TT_TT) Besos, cielo.

Y nada más, hale a disfrutar que os lo merecéis. Por cierto, lamento que me haya salido un capítulo tan largo... de nuevo u.u

PD: ¿No os preguntáis por qué siempre decía que Arthur era un genio? Aquí tenéis la respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Matthew<span>_**

Era incapaz de apartar la mirada del escenario mientras _Three Girls _se contoneaban ante mí con una elegancia felina cantando una canción que parecía rusa o algo parecido. La presentación de la canción de _Three Girls _era explosiva, medían al milímetro cada paso dado, se movían como si el escenario fuera completamente suyo y a mí realmente me estaba asustando. Y no sólo eso. La canción de Feliks había sido sublime, la de Gilbert sorprendente y la de Elisabeth conmovedora (se me habían escapado un par de lágrimas). Y ahora nos enfrentábamos a una _performance _que desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad.

Se acabó. Íbamos a perder. Estaba seguro de ello. No sabía por qué lo intentábamos si quiera. ¡Éramos los últimos en salir, acabaríamos con la moral por los suelos al ver tantas canciones buenísimas! Tenía fe en nosotros, por supuesto, pero la estaba empezando a perder poco a poco…

—¿Matthew, te encuentras bien? —preguntó Francis al ver que yo me iba encogiendo cada vez más en mi asiento.

—Sí… no… no, no me siento nada bien —me cogió la mano y me ayudó a levantarme—. Es que ellos son tan buenos…

—Y nosotros también, _mon amour _—me tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro de ello? Pueden pasar tantas cosas… —intenté respirar tranquilamente, pero ya había olvidado cómo se hacía— puede ser que me equivoque en mitad de la canción, que no sepa reaccionar o que se me olvide todas las notas que tenga que tocar. Al final la culpa va a ser mía, como en los ensayos, ¿sabes? La voy a fastidiar y no vamos a ser capaces de…

No pude seguir hablando.

Francis había posado su dedo índice en mi boca y había besado mi mejilla de una manera muy lenta y pausada. Su beso apenas había durado un par de segundos, pero había sido suficiente para conseguir que me quedara sin palabras y que mi cara que estaba blanca por los nervios, se tornara roja.

—Nada va a salir mal, ¿me oyes? —con un gesto me indicó que me mirara y volví a perderme a mí mismo en sus ojos azules—. Iremos ahí, arrasaremos con nuestra canción, el público se enamorará de nosotros y ganaremos este concurso.

—Ya… —giré la cabeza, incapaz de mirarle a la cara— pero, ¿y después?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Volverás… volverás a Francia? —pregunté sintiéndome muy nervioso de repente.

Para mi irritación, oí a Francis soltar una pequeña carcajada.

—_Oh, mon Dieu. _Así que es eso lo que te preocupa…

—¿A ti no? —no, no podía mirarle a la cara. Estaba muy avergonzado. Pero aquella cuestión no paraba de rondarme por la cabeza día y noche. No volvería a verle en tres meses. Quizá en medio año. Y también podía ser que consiguiera algún otro amor en su país, de hecho aquello era lo más probable.

—Matthew, mírame.

Obedecí como un autómata. A veces pensaba que mi cuerpo estaba creado para moverse en torno a Francis, a sus deseos y a sus peticiones. Era un pensamiento muy mezquino y que me dejaba en mal lugar, pero era incapaz de alejarme de él.

—Sí, seguramente tendré que volver a Francia en un par de días —se me encogió el corazón, aquel era el rechazo que había estado esperando todo este tiempo—, pero no creas ni por un momento que me olvidaré de ti.

Parpadeé, confuso.

—Pero… estaremos lejos…

—Todos estos años hemos estado muy lejos el uno del otro, pero eso no ha hecho que te dejara de amar ni un segundo. Ni aun creyendo que era un amor imposible —añadió con una sonrisa—. Pero te prometo que volveré. Volveré a tu lado. Y podremos estar juntos.

Y tras decir esas cosas tan maravillosas, me cogió la mano y la besó tiernamente.

Con dificultad pude ocultar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

—No me olvides tú tampoco, _d'accord? _—se apresuró en añadir al entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

—No podría aunque quisiera, Francis.

**_Alfred_**

Me revolví en mi asiento por décima vez aquella noche. Ya no sabía cómo ponerme ni cómo parar mi acelerado corazón que no latía de rabia al ver cómo mi mejor amigo le estaba haciendo carantoñas a Matthew (por desgracia, había tenido que habituarme a esas escenas si no quería que le cortara la mano a Francis). Me sentía nervioso porque iba a ver a Arthur por primera vez en siete días.

Más concretamente, desde que me besó.

No había podido hablar con él de lo ocurrido, no sólo porque había salido corriendo de la Sala de Ensayo sin ninguna explicación, sino porque me había estado evitando todo ese tiempo. Si entraba en una habitación, él salía. Si le hablaba directamente, él se daba la vuelta y fingía que estaba discutiendo algo importantísimo con Gray. De hecho, una vez se encerró en el baño y no salió hasta que entraron Roderich y Elisabeth. Ni me había dado cuenta que estaba ahí.

Pero eso se había acabado. En cuanto se acabara el concurso y ya no hubiera nervios por el medio, le cogería con la guardia baja y hablaría seriamente con él. No se podían jugar así con los sentimientos de una persona, y más si esa persona era el _hero. _¿Pero qué se había creído, que podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo y que lo olvidaría tan rápido como había sucedido? ¡Me había besado! ¡A mí! Y… yo… había sentido cosas… cosas extrañas, pero la cuestión era que no se podía jugar así con las personas.

—Y ahora, señoras y señores —continuó Levi en el escenario—, denle un fuerte aplauso para Gray y su grupo _Rydll._

Al oír las ovaciones, me puse aún más nervioso si cabía. Miré ansiosamente a la derecha del escenario y hasta que no lo vi aparecer, no parpadeé. Iba con una camisa de un color violeta muy claro y unos pantalones vaqueros largos, muy sencillo, pero siempre tenía ese _algo _que hacía que mi corazón latiera con fuerza nada más verle, quizá era por su seguridad al andar, esa sonrisa al saludar o simplemente sus ojos verdes que no hacía falta que los iluminaran los focos; ya tenían fuego propio.

—Ya estamos aquí de nuevo, Arthur —lo saludó Levy—, vaya más de un mes tocando instrumentos, bailando, cantando… tendrás que estar agotado, apenas has parado un segundo, sobre todo con esta semana.

—Sí, esta semana ha sido completamente agotadora. Ir de un lado para otro, haciendo arreglos en las partituras y… bueno, como habéis visto, no he parado. Menos mal que Gray me daba un té de vez en cuando para que me calmara.

—Es que a veces lo necesitabas —le dijo Gray—. Lo vas a hacer muy bien, ya lo verás.

—Esperemos —Arthur abrió y cerró las manos repetidas veces—. Tengo que calentar mis instrumentos —añadió con una

—Va a ser interesante ver a Arthur, ¿verdad? —y el público irrumpió con aplausos y silbidos—. Pues veamos qué sabe hacer la _Orquesta Humana._

"¿Qué dice de una orquesta?" yo por más que miraba, no veía los violinistas y los flautistas que habían acompañado la canción de Elisabeth sólo veía tres teclados en el centro del escenario en forma de U en la que Arthur se situó en medio. ¿Qué trataba de hacer?

Pero en cuanto se hizo el silencio y empezó a tocar, se me cortó la respiración y más cuando escuché la primera frase que cantó mirándome a los ojos directamente:

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_Las estrellas son como diamantes amarillos _recordé haber dicho. No era posible. No, no podía ser. ¿Estaba cantándome a mí?

_Now we're standing side by side  
>As your shadow crosses mine<br>What it takes to come alive_

¿Eh? ¿De dónde venía ese bajo? ¿Y esa batería? ¿Y la música eléctrónica? Arthur sólo estaba tocando el teclado… ¿o no?

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I've gotta let it go<em>

Me agarré al asiento y abrí los ojos, completamente asombrado, cuando me di cuenta que era Arthur quien, con sus teclados, estaba haciendo todos los instrumentos al mismo tiempo. Dios, era un genio, sólo él podía hacer esas cosas tan fantásticas. Estaba absorto, sus movimientos me hipnotizaban y es que parecía que lo hacía sencillo.

Pero lo peor vino después. Cuando escuché:

_We found love in a hopeless place_

Y ya no recuerdo nada más. Me quedé completamente en shock, ¡por supuesto que no era posible que eso, _eso, _me lo estuviera cantando a mí! ¿Pero qué decía, es que estaba loco?

¿O sí? No sé, quizás estaba expresando lo que sentía…

Sí, claro, no tenía otra cosa que hacer que cantarme eso delante del mundo entero.

Pero ¿y si era la única manera que tenía para decírmelo, y si por culpa de su timidez era incapaz de hablarme cara a cara…?

Tímido, ¿Arthur? No me hagas reír. Es el único que no se atraganta cuando está hablando delante de las cámaras.

Pero… ¿y la primera frase? Diamantes amarillos…

—¡Alfred! —me llamó Matthew para que saliera de mi ensimismamiento. Pero… ¿cómo había llegado hasta la parte trasera del escenario?— Nos toca cantar en dos minutos.

—¡¿Qué? No, no es posible, no estoy preparado, no puedo… ¡No puedo hacerlo! Díselo, Francis.

—No me digas que voy a tener que besarte a ti también —murmuró él como respuesta.

—No. Esto está mal… Arthur… Arthur es el que debe ganar. ¿Es que no lo veis?

—Alfred, basta —Antonio me cogió de los hombros y me obligó a mirarle directamente. No me había dado cuenta que estaba empezando a temblar, ¿qué me pasaba?— Alfred, lo que sientes es normal. Es un ataque de histeria, pero todo va a salir bien… No, no me repliques. Todo. Va. A. Salir. Bien.

—Pero…

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos cuando vinimos aquí? —continuó Antonio sin dejar que le rechistara—. Dijimos que íbamos a pasárnoslo bien. No importaba ganar. No importaba perder. Sólo nosotros cuatro con un verano por delante. ¿Te acuerdas cuándo Natsu nos escogió? Saltaste de alegría y le abrazaste tan fuerte que parecía que le ibas a aplastar. ¿Y todas las horas que has pasado jugando con Toris a los videojuegos? ¿Y cuando nos metimos en la clase de baile de _Three Girls_? Lovi nos echó a patadas.

—Fue divertido —reconocí finalmente. Parecía que podía respirar mejor.

—¿Ves? De esas cosas son las que hay que acordarse cuando salgamos de aquí, no lo que ocurra en ese escenario.

Sí, Antonio tenía razón. No sabía qué me había ocurrido de repente, seguro que me había agobiado a ver el final de todo tan cerca. El final de todas las risas, el final de todas las bromas, el final de esas conversaciones bajo las estrellas…

—Perdonadme, chicos, no me va a volver a pasar —puse una mano en el centro—, ¿Somos _HERO, _no?

—Por supuesto —dijo Francis apoyando su mano.

—Sin duda —Matt sonrió y también posó su mano.

—Y los _hero _nunca se rinden —sentenció Antonio.

Vale, ya estaba en el escenario. Las luces se habían apagado, un foco resplandeciente iluminándonos a Francis y a mí, pero ahora ¿qué? Teníamos una canción muy buena, pero sólo un baile en el estribillo para animarla. No, no podía ser. Habíamos dicho que nos íbamos a divertir y tenía que ser hasta el final. Así que, cuando Francis empezó a tocar el teclado… improvisé.

Me acerqué a él y, de espaldas al público, le canté:

_I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game<br>Without you, without you_

Porque, Francis, eres tú quien nos animó a hacer esta locura. Eres tú el culpable de que estemos aquí.

Me fui hacia mi hermano, me apoyé en su hombro y le revolví el pelo.

_I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you, without you_

Porque, Matt, te adoraría aunque no fueras mi hermano y no sería el mismo sin haber estado contigo tantos años.

Me fui corriendo hacia donde Antonio estaba empezando a tocar la batería, con una sonrisa me indicó que ya sabía qué pretendía hacer, pero me dio exactamente igual.

_I won't run, I won't fly  
>I will never make it by<br>Without you, without you_

Antonio, siempre recordaré cada vez que echábamos carreras para atrapar al hombre de los helados y las docenas de veces que me incitabas a hacer alguna trastada. No sería quien soy… sin ti.

Y finalmente, me di la vuelta y les hablé a los tres al mismo tiempo.

_I can't rest, I can't fight  
>All I need is you and I,<br>Without you, without..._

_You!_

Porque lo único que necesito sois vosotros y yo.

Y así llegué al estribillo que con los pasos de baile que me sabía de memoria. Me hacía gracia que algunas chicas del público se habían levantado para bailar al mismo ritmo que yo. El baile me había costado días enteros para que lo hiciera sin pararme ni dar un traspié, estaba muy orgulloso de haberlo conseguido.

Bueno, ya está. Se acabó el dichoso baile. Y ahora… a volver a pasárnoslo bien. De un salto, bajé del escenario y me fui a donde estaban mis compañeros, ellos también habían sido muy importantes para mía durante aquellas semanas así que hubiera sido un egoísta al no incluirlos.

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
>But I can't accept that we're<br>Estrange  
>Without you, without you<em>

Era injusto que nos tuviéramos que separar tan pronto, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado.

_I can't quit now, this can't be right  
>I can't take one more sleepless night<br>Without you, without you_

Llevaba varias noches sin dormir pero estaba seguro que no podría conciliar el sueño en mucho tiempo al recordar cada momento que había pasado con ellos.

_I won't soar, I won't climb  
>If you're not here I'm paralyzed <em>

_without you, without you_

Sí, lo sabía, les llamaría, hablaría con ellos, pero extrañamente no sería lo mismo. Aquellas personas que hacía un par de semanas eran extrañas para mí, se habían vuelto una parte muy importante de mi vida y yo no me había dado cuenta.

Con la última parte de la canción, no pude aguantarlo más. Me fui hacia Arthur y le acaricié una mejilla. Él, asustado, me miró a los ojos.

Sonreí.

_I can't look, I'm so blind  
>Lost my heart, <em>

_I lost my mind_

_ without you… without... _

_You!_

Porque sabía que había perdido la cabeza por él. Había perdido mis pensamientos, mi alma, mi ser… lo había perdido todo desde el momento que lo vi. Me había convertido en otra persona, otra distinta y a la vez parecida a la que era antes.

Pero no podía volver atrás y lo sabía.

Por eso, al volver al escenario, las luces se volvieron a apagar tenuemente, le miré tristemente, intentando llegar hacia él de alguna forma imposible.

_I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you…_

Sin ti, no puedo pensar.

_without you… _

No puedo respirar.

_without you…_

Arthur, te amo.

**_Lovino_**

—Márchate —le repetí recogiendo mis botas y colocándolas en la maleta.

—Lovi, por favor —me suplicó el _idiota número uno _por detrás de la puerta—. Déjame despedirme.

—No quiero. Lárgate ya —llevé las camisas del armario a la cama donde tenía la maleta y las puse suavemente en su interior. Camisa de Armani, camisa de Armani, camisa de Dolce y Gabana. Sí, el sueldo de un profesor de una cadena de televisión daba bastante de por sí.

—Lovi, te lo suplico. Déjame abrazarte.

—¡No digas esas cosas en medio del pasillo! —si es que era imbécil. Más tonto y no nace.

—No… no me quiero marchar una vez más. No sin despedirme.

Maldito sea. Maldito sea mil veces. ¿Por qué decía esas cosas? ¿Por qué no se iba, me dejaba solo con mis cosas? Mi vida era mucho más sencilla desde que se fue, más dura pero más sencilla. Ahora tenía que lidiar con todos estos pensamientos confusos que no llegaban a ninguna parte y todo porque… porque seguía sintiendo cosas por él.

—Vete —le pedí con un hilo de voz.

¿Qué más da? Ya nos habíamos separado una vez, y ambos habíamos vivido muy bien sin el otro. Sólo teníamos que hacerlo de nuevo. Teníamos que pasar otra vez las noches en vela, la rabia, la frustración, el dolor en el pecho que no desaparecía, las lágrimas furtivas, los recuerdos dolorosos que volvían una y otra vez sin que pudiéramos evitarlo…

Me paralicé al darme cuenta que ya no oía nada. Ni súplicas, ni ruegos, ni lloriqueos. Nada. Silencio.

Se había ido.

Y el darme cuenta de eso me dio tanto miedo que tuve que salir corriendo hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando llegué a ella, me pasaron una notita por debajo. Me agaché para cogerla y, contra mi voluntad, me reí.

_Antonio Fernández Carriedo_

_C/San Fermín, número 7_

_Teléfono: 650—000—000_

_Call me, maybe?_

—Eres realmente un idiota —dije abriendo la puerta y encontrándome con su estúpida cara de felicidad.

Recuerdo que se acercó, muy lentamente, y me acarició el pelo. Recuerdo que sentí un escalofrío al mirar esos ojos de color verde oscuro que me miraban solamente a mí. Recuerdo que con la mano que le quedaba libre, acercó nuestros cuerpos.

Recuerdo que me perdí en sus labios.

Pero mis recuerdos se confundían cuando cerré la puerta y él empezó a robarme el aire con besos apasionados.

**_Arthur_**

—Cuídese, Arhur-san —me deseó Kiku inclinándose ante mí.

—Que tengas un buen vuelo. Te llamaré en cuanto llegue a Londres.

—Espero ansioso su llamada… —me sonrió— creo… creo que no ha seguido mi consejo.

—No, Kiku, lo siento —"_Si lo ama, aprovecha esta última semana con él, Arthur__—__san. Debería al menos pasar estos días a su lado". _Pero ¿para qué? No tenía sentido si después nos separaríamos y no nos volveríamos a ver nunca más.

—Es su elección y la respeto —una nueva reverencia y se despidió finalmente— Sayonara…

Y Kiku se fue. Había sido un buen amigo para mí todos aquellos días encerrados en el "Estudio" se me hacía raro verle marchar con tanta facilidad. Pero bueno, él tenía que volver con su vida y yo con la mía, qué se le iba a hacer. Aún podía recordar la primera vez que lo conocí, todo sonrojado preguntándome si podía tocarle una pieza de piano. _"Toca usted muy bien, Arthur__—__san"_.

Rápidamente subí las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones, esperaba no encontrarme con nadie, odiaba las despedidas. Sólo recogería mis cosas, cogería mi avión, volvería a casa y no pensaría más en…

Nada más abrir la puerta, me quedé totalmente petrificado. ¿Por qué había tenido tan mala suerte? De todas las personas que había en el "Estudio" en ese momento, tenía que cruzarme precisamente con él. Maldita sea. Y no parecía que hubiera nadie más cerca. Tenía que tragarme mi orgullo junto con mis ganas de salir corriendo si quería recoger mis cosas para ir a casa.

—Con permiso —saludé clavando la mirada en el suelo para no enfrentarme con sus ojos azules.

—¿Arthur? Ah, hola —y ni siquiera se levantó a saludarme el muy idiota. Sólo siguió ahí, sentado en su cama, tocando suavemente los acordes de _Without you_ como si yo fuera menos que una sombra, que un insecto, como si no le import… ¿qué cojones estaba diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que no le importaba!

—En… enhorabuena por la victoria —le felicité situándome espaldas a él y empezando a recoger toda la ropa que tenía cuidadosamente doblada.

—Gracias —un nuevo acorde— ninguno nos lo esperábamos, pero claro, ¿quién podría ganar sino el _hero_?

Maldita sea, echaría de menos aquellos aires de héroe, aunque fuera el mayor de los idiotas.

—Tu madre… ¿estará bien? —me preguntó parando de tocar momentáneamente.

—Supongo que sí, la dejé a cargo de mis tres hermanos. Más acompañada no podría estar —"Espero que Scott se haya hecho cargo de ella" pensé mientras colocaba mi ropa en el interior de la maleta e intentaba cerrarla.

—Me sabe mal. Tú necesitas el dinero más que ninguno para intentar salvar a tu madre. Seguro que si hablo con mi hermano podamos convencer a Francis y a Antonio para…

—Deja de decir gilipolleces. Habéis ganado justamente y eso es lo único que importa. Mi madre no habrá podido salvarse ni siquiera con esa enorme cantidad de dinero —acepté con una triste sonrisa. La maldita cremallera se había atascado y por más fuerza que le ponía, no cedía—. Así que deja de pensar esa cosas… joder, ¡¿quieres cerrarte ya?

—Déjame a mí —se acercó por detrás y cuidadosamente cogió la cremallera y la cerró—. ¿Ves? Sólo hay que tratarla con delicadeza.

Mi estúpido corazón ya había saltado al sentirle tan de cerca, ¿qué hacía? ¿Por qué seguía ahí, por qué no se apartaba de mi espalda?

—¿No tienes nada que decirme? —preguntó todavía sin dejarme espacio.

—¿Y… yo a ti? ¡No te tengo que decir nada, idiota! Y ahora aparta.

Sólo necesitaba llegar a la puerta (que por cierto, ¿cómo había sido tan jodidamente idiota como para cerrarla?), únicamente tenía que abrir el pomo y estaría a salvo, bien lejos de él, de su calidez, de su aliento y todos esos sentimientos contradictorios a los que había tenido que enfrentarme aquellos días.

—¿Cómo que no? —preguntó después que le diera un puñetazo para que me dejara ir—. ¿Y el beso qué? —tragué saliva. No quería tener esa conversación tan vergonzosa—. ¿Y el hecho que no me has dirigido la palabra en una semana? ¿Y el hecho que no me has mirado directamente ni una sola vez desde que estás aquí?

—Cállate ya, imbécil —unos pasos más. Sólo unos pasos y estaría fuera.

Pero él se interpuso entre mi libertad y yo.

—Pues si tú no tienes nada que decirme, ahora vas a escucharme —no, por favor. Ya sabía lo que quería decirme, ¿por qué me iba a torturar de esa forma?— No he podido dormir ni una sola noche desde que me besaste. Ni una sola. No sólo porque me has estado evitando sin razón, también… también es porque, en el escenario, mientras cantábamos _Thousand miles _supe lo que sentía por ti.

A ese punto, mi corazón latía desbocado y el cuerpo entero me temblaba. No, no quería seguir escuchando, no podía resistir el dolor mucho más tiempo.

—Y no sabes cuánto me dolió que ni siquiera me explicaras por qué me besaste—continuó él tras una pequeña pausa—. Pero ya no me importa. No me importa si estabas jugando conmigo o si sólo querías reírte a mi costa. Lo único en lo que pienso ahora mismo es que no me perdonaré nunca si sales por esa puerta y no me das un último beso —de nuevo, me falló la respiración—. Sólo… sólo necesito saber si lo que sentí fue real, únicamente es eso. Ni siquiera tiene que ser en los labios, con uno en la mejilla estará bien. Después te dejaré marchar e intentaré olvidarte.

"Sí, pero ¿cómo voy a poder olvidarte yo a ti?", pensé al soltar la maleta, derrotado. Sólo sería un beso, nada más y después podría volver a Londres con mamá, con los idiotas de mis hermanos, con mi vida. Además, ya era un adulto, no tenía sentido ponerse nervioso con un besito de nada, qué tontería, ¿verdad? No había nada que preocuparse, nada en absol…

Nada más rozar mis labios con los suyos, recordé por qué no había vuelto a besarle hasta ese momento. Él había vuelto a conseguir que olvidara pensar al sentir la calidez de su boca, los movimientos de su lengua, su pelo entre mis dedos, y sus brazos que me abrazaban casi con desesperación. Quise despegarme de él, acabar con toda aquella locura, pero ni con toda mi fuerza de voluntad era capaz de dejar de besarle. Era demasiado embriagador sentirle tan de cerca.

Así, cuando finalmente se nos agotó el aliento y tuvimos que separarnos por la estúpida necesidad de respirar y miré sus ojos azul marino con un brillo de deseo y tristeza a partes iguales, tuve mi último pensamiento racional ("estoy perdido") antes de volver a lanzarme contra él y robarle otro beso.

No sé cómo acabé acostado en su cama, con él encima de mí sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento, sólo cuando ambos nos acercamos un momento a la puerta para echar el cerrojo y ni aún así me dejó un respiro. Sus labios seguían moviéndose encima de los míos, intercalando pequeños besos dulces y tiernos con salvajes que hacían que mi cuerpo entero se estremeciera.

—Arthur… —susurró él antes de bajar lentamente por mi barbilla y empezar a morder mi cuello.

Me había tapado la boca para no gemir. No, no podía dejar que se llevara esa satisfacción, pero pequeñas lagrimillas se estaban juntando en el borde de mis ojos y supe que no podía aguantar más tiempo.

—Alfred… —sonreí. Aquella situación era tan real, tan surrealista. Casi parecía un sueño.

Pero no lo era, estaba pasando de verdad. Eran los labios de Alfred los que estaban acariciando mi cuello con delicadeza, era su respiración la que sentía en mi piel, eran sus manos las que buscaba las mías para entrelazar los dedos, era el cuerpo de Alfred lo que sentía encima de mí. Era real. Estaba ocurriendo.

—Alfred, Alfred… —ya no lo podía negar más. Había estado deseándole demasiado tiempo para dar marcha atrás. Me quité la camiseta con un solo gesto y le obligué a volver a besarme mientras, a tientas, buscaba el borde de la suya.

Alfred cortó el beso y me cogió las manos, completamente sonrojado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté con miedo que me estuviera rechazando.

—Yo… no quiero… que me veas…

—¿Desnudo? —alcé una ceja al ver que asentía—. Un _hero _como tú no debería de preocuparse por esas cosas, idiota —le expliqué para tranquilizarle.

Y, como vi que iba a volver a replicar, se la quité y empecé a besar cada centímetro de su piel que se erizó nada más empezar a pasar mis labios por ella. Me encantaba su sabor, era dulce y ácido al mismo tiempo, pero sin duda, lo mejor de todo era escucharle gemir mi nombre una y otra vez. Era como música para mis oídos y no quería parar de escucharla. Bajé y seguí bajando, combinando suaves besos con pequeños lametones que iba disponiendo por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando ya iba por el estómago y estaba más que dispuesto a quitarle los pantalones con los dientes, Alfred me hizo subir de nuevo y me miró con sus ojos cargados de deseo.

—Ahora… me toca a mí —jadeó antes de empezar a recorrer mi tronco, marcando con los dientes cualquier lugar que le pareciera de su interés.

Pero lo peor vino después, cuando empezó a morder mis pezones. Ahí supe que había perdido completamente el juicio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza me mordí el brazo para impedir que salieran más sonidos de los necesarios. Con una de mis piernas, rodeé el cuerpo de Alfred y lo obligué a pegarse más a mí, aunque me quedara sin respiración por su peso, ya me daba igual todo.

—Joder, Alfred… si sigues así… me vendré… —tenía la lengua mágica, era completamente imposible que pudiera moverla tan rápida como lo estaba haciendo y con tanta maestría. ¿Era posible que aquella no fuera su primera vez? Bah, a quién cojones le importaba.

En aquel momento era mío y de nadie más.

—¿Quieres seguir? —preguntó educadamente.

—Ni te atrevas… a dejarme a medias, americano… estúpido —le regañé, medio en broma medio en serio.

—De acuerdo —con dificultad me quitó los pantalones. Desde mi posición pude ver perfectamente mi palpitante miembro erecto que había estado a punto de venirse con la lengua de Alfred sobre mi piel.

Aunque… desde esa posición también pude ver otra cosa bastante preocupante.

Que yo estaba debajo.

—Espera, Alfred. Espera un momento —él me miró extrañado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Yo soy el mayor! —le expliqué dándole un golpecito en la frente—. Yo soy quien… va arriba.

Por supuesto que sí, yo iba encima, aquella era una posición que me pertenecía por derecho.

Él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados durante un largo segundo. Después se encogió los hombros y se dio la vuelta para que quedáramos yo arriba y él debajo. Me dio un pequeño beso.

—Sólo quiero estar contigo, Arthur. No me importa la manera.

Me había quedado petrificado con la sinceridad de Alfred. Estaba ahí, debajo de mí, mirándome con adoración, me conmovió de sobremanera que se expusiera a mí con tanta facilidad aún sabiendo lo que venía después. Le acaricié tenuemente la mejilla, me cogió la mano y me la besó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Y comprendí que a mí también me daba igual la manera en que estuviera con él.

Si era Alfred, todo estaba bien.

—Sé gentil conmigo —le pedí intercambiando puestos de nuevo.

—¿En serio? —el muy cabrón lucía una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Intenta no parecer tan feliz, idiota —me planteé ponerme arriba de nuevo, pero todas mis protestas se acallaron cuando me besó tenuemente en los labios y me pidió con un gesto que le lamiera los dedos.

Venganza… pensé, si iba a tener que ser el "pasivo" podía al menos hacerle sonrojar. Me introduje los dedos en la boca y lamerlos despacio sin dejar de mirarle en ningún momento. Alfred me miró incrédulo y empezó a jadear roncamente.

—Basta… creo que ya es suficiente.

Negué con la cabeza, no sólo porque me tenía que preparar lo suficientemente bien, sino porque me encantaba la timidez que estaba empezando a ver en mi amante.

Oh, Dios, qué bien sonaba.

Amante.

Alfred era mi amante. Mi amante.

Mío.

Eso sí que parecía completamente irreal.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? —preguntó tras quitarme los pantalones, los calzoncillos y echarme un vistazo que habría hecho temblar al mundo entero.

—¿Quieres dejar de preguntar gilipolleces?

No se hizo esperar. Al momento sentí la pequeña invasión que me hizo arquear la espalda. Se sentía un tanto molesto, pero me daba miedo pensar en lo que venía después así que intenté relajar el cuerpo todo lo que pude.

Segunda invasión. Apreté los dientes con fuerza. Era completamente imposible que me relajara en ese instante. Empecé a respirar muy pesadamente, tenía el cuerpo completamente tenso. Alfred, al notar mi incomodidad, besó mi estómago y siguió mordiendo, besando y lamiendo toda mi piel.

Para cuando introdujo el tercer dedo, ya estaba tranquilo. Él nunca dejaría que me doliera más de lo necesario, podía confiar en él. No había nada que temer.

—Ahora… voy a… ya sabes…

—¿Puedes dejar de narrar cada cosa que dices? —ya está, ya me había puesto nervioso otra vez. Tragué saliva. Sabía que iba a ser bastante doloroso, pero no tenía ni idea de cuánto era "bastante". Esperaba que lo suficiente para soportarlo.

Me equivoqué.

La preparación no había servido absolutamente para nada, en cuanto empezó a introducir su miembro, pequeñas lagrimitas rodaron por mis mejillas y apreté los puños con fuerza, sujetándome a las sábanas de lino que tenía debajo.

—¿Arthur, estás bien?

No podía hablar, si abría la boca seguramente era para emitir un gemido de dolor y mi orgullo no podría con ello.

Él se acercó a mi cara y besó cada una de las gruesas lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos, me acarició el pelo y esperó a que yo le hiciera cualquier gesto.

—Arthur, por favor, mírame.

Muy lentamente abrí los ojos y a través de las lágrimas pude ver la cara de infinita preocupación que me estaba ofreciendo mi amante. De alguna manera, sus ojos azules consiguieron calmarme, que me acostumbrara y que volviera a respirar. Asentí con la cabeza y le besé para darle la misma confianza que tenía puesta en él.

Las embestidas fueron en principio largas, pausadas, con ternura. No dejaba de besarme en ningún momento. Conforme me iba acostumbrando a la intromisión, mis jadeos se fueron volviendo más enérgicos, y sus embestidas fueron más profundas. Calor. Era lo único que podía sentir en ese momento. Un calor que me iba subiendo desde el vientre hasta todas partes de mi cuerpo, necesitaba aliviarme urgentemente, pero Alfred no parecía dispuesto a soltar mis manos.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, Alfred tocó _algo _dentro de mí con el que caí a un profundo abismo. Cerré los ojos y me agarré a los hombros de Alfred que paró de repente.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te he hecho mucho daño, Arthur?

No podía hablar, la sensación de vacío aún persistía dentro de mí. Era demoledora, me empujaba, me arrastraba, me destrozaba, me ahogaba, pero de alguna manera, esa sensación era realmente placentera.

Tanto, que temía que acabara.

Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, me encontraba de rodillas a horcajadas encima de él, ¿cómo habíamos acabado así? Habría sido un movimiento tan dulce que ni me había enterado.

—Así te dolerá menos —me susurró al oído antes de morderme el lóbulo de la oreja.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de darme cuenta de que era yo quien tenía que moverse y así que, un tanto inseguro empecé a hacerlo. Las oleadas de calor volvieron a subir por mi cuerpo, eran completamente imparables y más cuando subí de velocidad. Alfred bajó sus manos y con sorpresa presencié que empezó a tocarme el miembro con delicadeza. Uní mis manos con las suyas para incitarle a que fuera más rápido.

Pero cometí un error. Le miré. Y oh, joder, era demasiado provocativo mirar la cara de placer que ponía Alfred con esos ojos brillantes y esos labios que habían sido creados para ser besados. No podría mirarle mucho tiempo sin venirme, había aguantado demasiado tiempo, pero no quería que se acabara tan pronto. No, por favor que no se acabara. No quería separarme de Alfred, ni de sus besos, ni de sus caricias, ni de… aquella sensación que me hacía temblar.

Pero él cogió mi labio inferior y lo mordió tiernamente. Y eso fue demasiado para mí. Las caricias en mi espalda, sus manos en mi miembro, aquel punto que desgarraba mi alma.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a avisar. Al momento me vine en su vientre y, un instante después él también.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, sin saber qué decir en esos instantes, todavía con los nervios a flor de piel. Aún así, ninguno de los dos queríamos que las caricias se acabaran.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó él aún con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—No pasa nada, no te disculpes —le dije levantándome (intenté no pensar en el dolor) y cogiendo una toalla para que se quitara del estómago… pues _aquello_.

Me encerré en el baño sin decir una palabra, dándome una ducha rápida y reflexionando cuál sería el próximo paso. Lamentablemente, en ese momento mi cabeza estaba completamente en blanco, observaba las gotas deslizarse por mi cuerpo, mirándolas fijamente, como si no las hubiera visto antes. Bajo el agua, todo parecía de otra forma. Lo que había ocurrido había sido perfecto, completamente perfecto, pero también había que enfrentarse a la realidad. Y la realidad era que no podíamos estar juntos. A quién pretendía engañar, vivíamos en mundos completamente distintos y más a partir de ese momento que en el que _HERO_ se iría de Gira por todos los Estados Unidos. Poco después harían un disco que sería un rotundo éxito y volvería a hacer otra Gira mucho más espectacular. Su lugar era con las estrellas, con los escenarios y con los fans, no conmigo. No con un chico al que conoció una vez y creyó enamorarse de él. No sería justo para ninguno de los dos, aunque me partiera el corazón admitirlo.

Suspiré, no podía dejarlo más tiempo.

—Debo irme —susurré mientras cogía de nuevo la maleta.

—¿Ahora? ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?

—No puedo, Alfred —me mordí la lengua para no llorar más. Ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas aquella noche, aunque fueran de pasión contenida.

Él se levantó y rápidamente se puso a mi altura cuando ya llegué a la puerta. Me abrazó por detrás y mi piel se erizó al sentir su contacto una vez más.

—Quédate conmigo —me suplicó al oído haciéndome estremecer.

—No puedo —repetí sosteniendo sus brazos a mi alrededor. Dios, cuánto deseaba quedarme con él.

—Sólo esta noche.

—Alfred, tengo que coger el avión… —me incliné para agarrar el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de que rozara los dedos sobre la empuñadura de metal, Alfred se dio la vuelta y me abrazó muy fuerte.

No, no debía llorar. No ahora. Pero aquello me estaba matando por dentro. Odiaba las despedidas.

Y más sin son para siempre.

—Arthur… quiero que sepas… que tú siempre serás mi ídolo.

Sonreí. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir esas cosas en un momento como aquél? Era de lo más estúpido. Pero era dulce, de alguna forma. Me separé de él y le besé por última vez, intentando volcar todo el cariño que le tenía con el contacto.

Y así, sin despedirme, abrí la puerta y salí.

Cada paso me parecía más largo que el anterior, casi parecía que me dolía hasta respirar. ¿Quién me mandaría a mí enamorarme de un chico como Alfred, tan inocente, tan cabezota, tan egocéntrico, tan… tan tierno? Sabía que le echaría de menos, a cada segundo que pasaba me daba más cuenta de ello, pero mi hogar estaba con mi familia, en Londres, muy lejos de él.

No valía la pena pensar más en ello.

"Tú siempre serás mi ídolo" había dicho.

Sonreí.

Y tú el mío, Alfred. Y tú el mío.

* * *

><p>Eh... tenía que acabar así, él es de Inglaterra y el otro de Estados Unidos y ya conocemos a Arthur *Recibe cientos de tomates por todos los lados* vale, vale. De todas formas intentaré arreglarlo con el EXTRA que más tarde (mucho más tarde) haré pero por lo pronto, esto acaba aquí.<p>

Gracias por vuestra paciencia y por leer 173 páginas de word... creo que es lo más largo que he escrito jajaja

Besos y hasta otra ;)


	15. EXTRA: Adele

Ya está. Por fin traigo el final. Me ha costado bastante, pero no creáis que he estado todo este tiempo sin hacer nada, entre Amigos Invisibles, regalos de navidad y trabajos de la universidad no he dejado de escribir en ningún momento xD

Bueno, aquí os lo traigo. En realidad, este capítulo me surgió cuando escuché una canción de Alex Goot (como no podría ser de otra manera) y las imágenes surgieron en mi cabeza sin previo aviso. Así que he escogido cuatro de los personajes de Idol, cuya historia no acaba del todo bien y he escrito sobre ellos, intentando así arreglar las dos historias de amor que acabaron en desastre. Una ha acabado bien. Otra no tanto. Pero bueno, se ha intentado.

He utilizado la tercera persona porque estoy experimentando sobre la simultaneidad de acciones entre distintos personajes y probarme a mí misma que puedo superarme.

Gracias a **Yaikaya **que se ha ofrecido voluntariamente (aún no sé por qué) a hacerme de beta. Sin ella este capítulo hubiera estado peor de lo que ya está. Sigues siendo mi número uno, linda XD y a **InkAlchemist **que ha conseguido solucionarme un problema con la letra de la canción (eso me pasa por no saber inglés).

Bueno, he aquí la canción: www. youtube watch?v=PYXI3F3JeM4 (Alex Goot Adele Medley)

Espero que os guste.

Muchos besos :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Adele<span>**

_18 de Noviembre_

_CRISIS EN LA BODA DEL AÑO_

_Ya no es ningún secreto. El enlace entre Roderich Eldestein y Elisabeth Héderváry, cantantes del grupo Other Music que ha vendido más de diez millones de discos en todo el mundo, se ha visto truncado por un traspié de lo más desafortunado. Adele, que ya había confirmado su presencia en la boda, ha cancelado sus planes por motivos personales que aún no ha aclarado. Recordemos que la cantante iba a abrir el primer baile de la pareja como marido y mujer y Roderich se veía muy entusiasmado con la idea. Ahora el futuro matrimonio tendrá que buscar otro grupo que sustituya a una de las cantantes más famosas del siglo para que inaugure su baile nupcial en menos de dos semanas._

_¿Se encontrarán con más problemas esta futura pareja? Desde hace un mes, no paran de surgirles dificultades para contraer matrimonio: las flores que piden no aparecen, a los invitados nos les llegan las invitaciones, además han tenido que cambiar tres veces de catering y un par de veces más de iglesia. Una amiga muy cercana a la familia de Elisabeth ha comentado en exclusiva para esta revista que…_

Gilbert cerró la revista con una sonrisa y se llevó a los labios su cuarto vaso de whisky. No sabía por qué había empezado a leer ese absurdo reportaje sobre la boda de Elisabeth, pero le había puesto de muy buen humor. Si ya sabía él que no debía casarse con aquel… aquel… pazguato con aires de superioridad y que ni sabía organizar una boda como es debido. Ella se merecía a alguien fuerte, guapo, seguro de sí mismo, elegante, sofisticado, inteligente y con una arrebatadora sonrisa que hacía chillar a todas sus fans al mismo tiempo. Un _awesome _en toda regla_, _eso es lo que necesitaba. Y no un perrito faldero que no sabe ni encargar unas estúpidas flores sin que ocurriera un desastre.

—Estás bebiendo demasiado —dijo Heracles situándose a su lado en la barra del bar.

Gilbert gruñó por toda respuesta y se bebió hasta la última gota de whisky. Intentaba darle la razón y al mismo tiempo, aclararle que no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que opinara. Lo que el mundo entero dijera de él le traía sin cuidado.

Su carrera musical había caído en picado nada más salir del concurso. Mientras que sus compañeros componían singles, vendían discos, y hacían giras por todo el mundo, Gilbert se había atascado. No sabía qué le ocurría, no era capaz de componer una maldita canción, lo que antes le había parecido tan sencillo le suponía una pesadilla continua en el presente. Simplemente, no podía hacer que dos frases se vieran bien juntas o rimaran o tuvieran algún maldito significado. Nada. Estaba vacío de ideas. Ni siquiera le salía cantar más de dos notas seguidas.

Así que, en vez de quedarse en su casa maldiciendo su suerte como haría cualquier idiota, se iba al bar de lujo que había cerca de su antiguo trabajo a beber hasta pedir un taxi y llegar a casa a primeras horas del amanecer. A veces, hasta Heracles se quedaba a hacerle compañía cuando no tenía nada mejor qué hacer.

—¿Sabes lo de Adele? —preguntó sin darle importancia.

—Sí, algo he oído —respondió Heracles tras pedir una cerveza.

—Parece ser que Roderich está muy alterado.

Gilbert esperó impacientemente a que el griego diera cuenta de su botella y le mirara con los ojos vidriosos. No por el alcohol, por el sueño. Eran más de las diez, a esa hora ya estaría acostando a sus tres docenas de gatos.

—Es su cantante favorita, le hacía mucha ilusión que estuviera en su boda —contestó con parsimonia.

—Entiendo… —Gilbert observó pensativo el hielo que se estaba derritiendo al fondo del vaso con lentitud—. ¿No crees que ya les ha ocurrido muchas cosas? Ya sabes: las flores, las invitaciones, la tarta, la comida… No es que me importe, pero yo creo que no deberían casarse.

—¿Y por qué… piensas eso? —preguntó ahogando un bostezo. Si ponían música de jazz otra vez, se dormiría, estaba seguro.

—Oh, ya sabes, el Universo y esas cosas. Es como si el Destino estuviera impidiendo que esos dos se casen y ya sabes que cuando el Destino dice que no, es que no. Yo de ellos, no me casaría porque ¿y si hacen enfadar al Universo entero? Sería realmente muy malo para todos, incluido yo.

—Creía que los _awesomes _no creían en el Destino, que eran ellos los únicos que podían controlar sus vidas —inquirió abriendo un ojo.

—Los _awesomes _somos los únicos en el mundo que controlamos nuestro futuro, pero la gente normal como vosotros necesitáis un incentivo. Pero no me cambies de tema. —Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a pedir otro vaso de whisky. Esta vez, el barman dejó la botella y se alejó a atender a otros clientes—. Sólo digo que son demasiadas casualidades para que lo pasemos por alto, está claro que no deben de estar juntos. El Destino está en contra. Alguien debería impedir esa boda, por el Universo ya sabes.

—¿Y tú eres quien vaya a hacer algo? —preguntó Heracles medio dormido en la barra. Malditos acordes de jazz…

Gilbert sonrió probando de nuevo el delicioso whisky de malta de doscientos años con varias ideas revoloteando en la mente como varias gaviotas llegando a la costa. Le surgían tantísimas, cada una más genial que la anterior y no sabía cuál llevar a cabo.

—¿Tú quién crees…?

Pero Heracles ya se había quedado dormido.

oooooooo

Arthur dejó la taza vacía de su té verde a un lado y se comió la última pasta que le habían ofrecido en un platito. Antes de abrir _The Times, _le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. Eran las cuatro menos cuarto. Quedaban quince minutos para que llegaran sus excompañeros de SuperStar. La verdad era que estaba intrigado, no sabía por qué lo habían llamado a Viena con carácter urgente, a menos de dos semanas de la boda. Si querían que ayudara con los decorados o con los invitados, estaban listos, ya tenía suficientes problemas con su familia. Y también tenía que ver el _otro asunto, _un asunto que involucraba a un rubio de ojos azules con quien no tenía ganas de cruzarse.

Sí, era probable que hubiera pensado varias veces en él y en todas las veces que habían pasado solos en aquel jardín, hablando sin parar toda la noche. Y era posible, sólo posible, que hubiera escuchado varias veces la versión de _HERO _de "Without you" cuando se sentía solo, dejándose acariciar por la suave voz de Alfred mientras cerraba los ojos y se olvidaba de la realidad durante un momento.

Si era sincero, sólo había acudido porque la curiosidad había podido con él. Estaba mucho más tranquilo en su casa de Londres, cuidando de su madre y organizando las facturas de su nuevo estudio de música que iba viento en popa. Sin embargo, aquella urgencia con la que le habían citado en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, le había hecho dejar su empresa en manos de su hermano Scott (que a regañadientes, había aceptado siempre y cuando se llevara el cincuenta por ciento de los beneficios de ese mes) y llevar el móvil encendido y con batería para enterarse de la evolución de su madre.

Miró el reloj con insistencia a sabiendas que aún no iban a llegar. Todavía quedaban diez minutos para la hora acordada, pero un perfecto caballero inglés siempre acudía a una cita con antelación por si surgía algún imprevisto.

La puerta del restaurante se abrió de improvisto y Arthur alzó la vista del periódico para ver quién había sido el desaprensivo que había roto la serenidad que se respiraba. Se le cortó la respiración cuando vio unos ojos azules que conocía demasiado bien y una sonrisa despreocupada que hacía que se le paralizase la respiración. _«La curiosidad mató al gato»._

Se escondió tras las hojas del periódico, suplicando porque no lo reconociera, que saliera a esperar al resto en la calle, o simplemente que no lo viera, por favor, que no lo viera…

—Ey, hola Arthur —saludó Alfred caminando hacia él—. ¿Ya se han ido todos?

—Aún no han llegado —le contestó fingiendo una tranquilidad que no tenía—. La hora acordada eran las cuatro de la tarde.

—¿Y qué hora es? —Alfred se sorprendió al saber que faltaba un cuarto de hora para las cuatro—. Creía que era una hora más tarde, tengo el horario trastocado por culpa del _jet lag. _

—Ya veo —respondió secamente alzando de nuevo el periódico intentando poner una barrera entre ambos y que no comenzaran una incómoda conversación.

Pero olvidaba que era con Alfred con quien estaba.

—¿Tu madre está bien? —preguntó con sincera preocupación.

—Perfectamente. —Arthur pasó las hojas y empezó a leer un artículo sobre economía suiza. Al menos, lo intentó.

Tres, cuatro segundos en silencio. No duró mucho más.

—Escucha… Arthur ¿Arthur? —Al ver que no bajaba el periódico, se lo quitó de las manos—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—No hay nada que hablar —refunfuñó, nervioso. Esa era justamente la clase de conversación que quería evitar a toda costa, pero Alfred no le daba tregua. ¿No se daba cuenta que no merecía la pena revolver sentimientos pasados?

—Por favor… yo no he dejado de quererte.

Arthur soltó una maldición por lo bajo. El que fuera tan directo lo desarmaba por completo.

—No puedo olvidar lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. De verdad, lo he intentado, pero no puedo. Han sido demasiados momentos muy preciados para mí los que he pasado contigo. No puedo olvidarte, Arthur, te quiero demasiado.

En este punto, a Arthur le temblaban las manos y el corazón le latía desbocado. Su único pensamiento coherente era que dejara de hablar y que se olvidara para siempre de lo que ocurrió ese verano mágico que había trastocado para siempre su vida.

—¿Has escuchado _"Green eyes"_?

Arthur asintió. Era el primer single de _HERO _y había sido un gran éxito, cada treinta minutos sonaba en la radio y en las discotecas la ponían para animar a las parejas a bailar en la pista abrazados.

—Escribí esa canción pensando en ti.

Arthur dio un respingo y se sonrojó visiblemente. No podía ser que Alfred hubiera escrito algo como _«pienso en ti cada mañana al despertarme»_ o _«nací para ver tus ojos brillar con la luz de las estrellas»_ o _«no tienes ni idea de cuánto te necesito.»_

—Arthur, por favor, háblame —le cogió las manos y le miró angustiado—. Dímelo directamente, ¿me amas?

Arthur se sentía a punto de dejarse caer por un precipicio sin fondo, los niveles de adrenalina en su cuerpo subieron hasta límites insospechados pero las palabras que tanto ansiaba decir se atascaban en la garganta.

—Vivimos en dos puntos opuestos del mundo.

—Eso no es lo que he preguntado.

Arthur le miró a los ojos y su corazón casi le estalla en el pecho. Parecía tan indefenso, tan triste. Por un segundo, sintió la necesidad de decir: «Sí, joder, claro que te quiero, te he querido desde que me ofreciste un asiento a tu lado el primer día del concurso». Lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos si hubiera sido preciso, le hubiera besado en los labios para demostrárselo e incluso le hubiera arrastrado a su habitación de hotel para repetírselo las veces que hiciera falta entre caricias y gemidos. Pero en ese momento llegaron el resto de componentes de _HERO_ a romper la magia y a recordarle que no estaba en un cuento de hadas, que vivían en la realidad y que no existían los finales felices.

—Bonjour, Arthur —Francis se acercó y le dio un enorme abrazo acompañado con dos besos en las mejillas—. Te veo bien.

—No te acerques a mí, gabacho —gruñó sentándose de nuevo en la silla. Saludó desganado a Matt y a Antonio que parecían muy felices de haberse reencontrado de nuevo y le estuvieron preguntando qué había sido de su vida desde que había salido del concurso. Sin embargo, Arthur no pudo seguir por completo la conversación, sus ojos giraban y observaban la cara inexpresiva de Alfred. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Estaría dolido o se habría rendido finalmente en su objetivo de conseguirle?

Arthur no sabía qué le daba más miedo.

De repente, todos se callaron y esperaron que respondiera a una pregunta que ni siquiera había escuchado. Recuperó la compostura como pudo y se llevó la taza a los labios.

—¿Qué decías, Anotnio? —preguntó bebiendo su té de menta de Earl Grey.

—Te proponía que ya que Adele no va a poder cantar en la boda de Roderich y Elisabeth para el primer baile de los novios. ¿Por qué no cantas tú? Todos sabemos que a Elisabeth le encantaba tu voz.

—¿Yo? —_«No jodas, que yo ya estoy retirado, ni siquiera he cogido un puto micrófono desde el verano»_—. No creo que sea lo más adecuado. ¿Lo de Adele no se puede solucionar?

—Está muy ocupada ahora mismo —le respondió Matthew a media voz—. Creo que está preparando un nuevo single y quiere llevarlo a las tiendas en navidad, no puede perder tres días en ir a Viena, cantar en la boda y volver a su país.

Arthur asintió y dejó la taza en el platito de porcelana.

—Vamos, Artie —Arthur le atravesó con la mirada cuando Francis lo llamó así—. Considéralo como tu regalo de compromiso, así no tendrás que comprarle nada.

Por primera vez, se lo pensó detenidamente. Había pasado un par de días pensando qué podía comprarles y no se le había ocurrido nada, sería una buena manera de ahorrar dinero y echaba de menos la sensación de tener la música sobre la piel y la necesidad de cantar a su compás.

De todos modos, ¿qué podía perder?

Finalmente se rindió a lo inevitable y aceptó el trato.

—De todas formas, ¿qué voy a cantar?

Todos, menos Alfred que parecía absorto en un punto en concreto de las palmas de sus manos, sonrieron.

—¿Te suena la canción _Rolling in the deep_?

oooooooo

Ya era muy tarde cuando cogió su equipaje y Gilbert lo sabía. El estúpido avión había tenido problemas con una tormenta eléctrica que les había pillado de improvisto en el aire y llegó a Viena a las cinco de la tarde. La boda se había celebrado a las tres.

Pero no importaba. Él no había recorrido casi quinientos kilómetros en un monstruo gigantesco de metal que por alguna razón volaba sobre las nubes (y no es que tuviera miedo a los aviones, no, por favor, eso era muy poco _awesome_) como decía, él no había hecho todo eso para rendirse ahora. Por favor, como si una estúpida firma le impidiera ejecutar sus planes. Sólo tenía que introducirse en el banquete disfrazado de camarero con el regalo de Elisabeth bien escondido en su bolsillo y cuando nadie se diera cuenta ¡zas! Se la llevaría a un hotel y la salvaría de un matrimonio sin futuro.

Para que luego dijeran que no era buena persona.

Todo fue bien. El salón era espacioso, de color dorado y blanco, tenía enormes mesas redondas repartidas por el lugar y presidida por la mesa principal. Justo enfrente, había un escenario gigantesco donde una pequeña orquesta tocaba las _Cuatro estaciones_ de Vivaldi mientras se repartían los aperitivos. Mimetizado con los demás camareros, nadie se daba cuenta del guapo albino que tenían como compañero. Repartía las raciones, teniendo mucho cuidado con no repartir en las mesas de la gente que él conociera. Cuando estaba repartiendo los canapés de paté con mermelada de tomate por las mesas redondas, vio a los recién casados entrar. Se le cortó el aliento cuando vio a Elisabeth vestida completamente de blanco, con el pelo recogido y una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. Parecía que podía iluminar todo el local con su presencia. Se movía con elegancia, caminando segura sobre sus zapatos de tacón y cogida del brazo de ese niñato estirado que también parecía muy feliz.

Y supo que tenía que alejarla de él. No podía condenarla a pasar toda su vida pegada a un idiota que no la merecería nunca.

Debía actuar cuanto antes.

—¿Eres nuevo, verdad? —preguntó una atractiva camarera acercándose a él con el rostro serio. Era rubia, con el pelo recogido en una trenza que llevaba en un lado y con unos impresionantes ojos azules—. Los canapés de tomate confitado van en las mesas siete, ocho y diez. La señora Robinson es alérgica al tomate y ha pedido que en su mesa no haya ninguno.

Gilbert gruñó e hizo lo que le habían ordenado si no quería que fuera muy evidente que ni era camarero ni lo sería nunca.

Por desgracia Layla, que resultó ser jefa de cocina, se había propuesto no dejarle en paz ni un segundo. «Lleva el champán a la mesa cinco». «Vuelve rápido que tenemos que repartir el primer plato». «Novato, he visto caracoles más rápidos».

Estúpida mujer. A este ritmo Elisabeth desaparecería de su vista y no habría conseguido nada. Encima ella no paraba de cantar una cancioncilla muy molesta que se le había metido en la cabeza. Y además, no entendía cómo se había aprendido esa canción ni siquiera le gustaba Adele. Tampoco era conocida y no recordaba hablerla escuchado en la radio. Pero ahí estaba, una y otra vez, _close enough to star a war… _¡Arg, qué molesta!

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era Layla. ¿Cuándo le dejaría en paz?

El momento propicio llegó cuando apagaron las luces en el salón principal. No sabía qué pasaba pero de repente Layla dejó de mandar órdenes y se quedó embobada mirando por el ojo de buey de la cocina.

Era ahora o nunca.

oooooooo

Alfred estaba nervioso. Tenía la sensación que algo iba a fallar, que su plan caería en saco roto y que no sería capaz de recuperar a Arthur. Sabía que habían ensayado mil veces la escena y que podía hacerlo hasta con los ojos cerrados. «_Compás número cuarenta y cuatro, segundo tiempo» _recordó arrugando la servilleta con el puño._ «Compás número cuarenta y cuatro, segundo tiempo, sólo tengo que empezar y el resto vendrá solo»._

Aún así no podía dejar de pensar que algo iba a salir mal.

—Al… tranquilo —dijo su hermano dejando la mano en la rodilla para que dejara de temblar convulsivamente—. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

—Sospecha algo —susurró Alfred—. No paraba de preguntar por qué habíamos escogido una canción tan poco romántica para el primer baile.

—Ya le explicamos que había sido la que había catapultado a Adele a la fama y era la que había pedido Roderich. No hemos mentido en ningún momento.

Alfred asintió. Claro que lo sabía, pero se jugaba todo su futuro en el transcurso de apenas cuatro minutos. «_Cuatro minutos. Sólo cuatro minutos. Compás número cuarenta y cuatro, segundo tiempo». _La rodilla empezó a temblar de nuevo.

—Mon frère, relájate —le sugirió Francis poniéndole la mano en el hombro—. ¿Tú le quieres, no?

Alfred respondió sin vacilar.

—Sí.

Claro que sí. No había pasado ni un día de esos meses en que no se hubiera arrepentido de no haber salido corriendo tras él. Tendría que haberle suplicado que se quedara, tendría que haberle abrazado y haberle explicado lo muchísimo que le quería, que necesitaba hablar con él todos los días, que no había olvidado sus conversaciones bajo la luna en aquel jardín de ensueño y que sus ojos verdes le perseguían por las noches.

—Pues ya sabes qué tienes que hacer —dijo Antonio que había dejado de susurrarle a Lovino en el oído para prestar atención a la conversación.

Sus tres compañeros abandonaron la mesa para situarse en el escenario y preparar el número. De fondo pudo escuchar notas disonantes de una guitarra eléctrica y el impaciente traqueteo de una batería ansiosa por ser tocada.

Alfred respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos. Estaba decidido.

Pero después se apagaron las luces y se preparó mentalmente para contar los compases. Le pareció que el micrófono que tenía escondido debajo de la mesa ardía. El miedo le atenazó la garganta de nuevo.

Aprovechó el momento de los primeros acordes en los que la pareja se levantó y caminó hasta el escenario, para levantarse él también y caminar hasta el borde del escenario. En un espacio oscuro donde nadie le vería.

Y en ese momento escuchó su voz.

_We could have had it all __  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside your hand  
>And you played it<br>To the beat _

Retuvo el aliento. Se preguntó cómo había podido vivir sin su voz angelical todo este tiempo, si apenas había cantado un párrafo y ya le sentía escalofríos en la piel. Le necesitaba. Le necesitaba como no ha necesitado nunca nada. Y ya no volvió a dudar. Contó mentalmente los compases, maravillándose con la voz de Arthur, en la manera con la que se movía en el escenario. Y supo que si no lo besaba en ese momento, iba a morir desintegrado. En el compás cuarenta y dos, cogió con fuerza el micro. En el compás cuarenta y tres, subió al escenario, ajeno a las miradas extrañadas que le dirigía el público. En el compás cuarenta y cuatro esperó un tiempo, en ese momento dejó de notar los agitados latidos de su corazón y empezó a cantar.

_Never mind, I won't find someone like you_

_I wish nothing except the best for you, too, __  
>Don't forget me, I beg,<em>

_I remember you said,  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love,<br>But sometimes it hurts instead" _

Y dolía. Dolía su ausencia más que nada en el mundo. Y él no quería acostumbrarse al cambio, no quería desear a nadie como a Arthur, no quería que le olvidase, ¿por qué iba a tener que olvidar todo lo que habían vivido simplemente porque vivieran en países distintos? No importaba la distancia si ellos se sentían unidos.

Arthur le miró sorprendido y sonrojado al mismo tiempo.

«Mira que eres idiota, no puedes ir a ningún sitio sin hacer el numerito ¿no?» susurró lejos del micro cogiéndole de la mano. Alfred notó temblaba.

«Te quiero, Arthur».

Arthur le agarró con más fuerza.

«No te vuelvas a ir. No podré soportarlo si te vas de mi lado otra vez».

«Nunca» prometió «déjame quedarme contigo».

Y entonces no pudieron seguir hablando porque la canción empezaba otra vez.

En ese transcurso de tiempo en el que Alfred y Arthur se susurraban las palabras que los acabarían uniendo sus vidas, Gilbert miraba ensimismado a Elisabeth. No parecía que bailara, parecía que flotaba en una nube de radiante felicidad, acompañando a Roderich en unos pocos pasos que daba con elegancia. Ella reía. Ella brillaba. Ella era todo lo que le importaba.

Y ella había elegido su camino. Y ese camino no llevaba a Gilbert. Él también debía elegir su propio camino. Así que supuso que lo mejor para todos sería… pasar página de una vez por todas.

Aunque fuera lo más doloroso que hubiera había hecho en su vida.

_I can't give you, _

_what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_To turning tables…_

«Total, no voy a poder pagarle una boda como esta» pensó mientras dejaba su regalo con el resto. «Ella se merece lo mejor.» Era un regalo pequeño, no era mucho, pero había estado esperando mucho tiempo a dárselo.

Y en ese momento, cuando se apagaron las luces de nuevo y Arthur y Alfred se besaban por primera vez en varios meses, haciendo entrever lo mucho que se habían echado de menos, Gilbert salía por la puerta de atrás y sin que nadie le viera, salió a la calle.

Había perdido muchas cosas ese día, su integridad al servir mesas, el amor de su adolescencia, cien euros que le había costado el viaje a Austria…

Pero, a cambio, había recuperado algo que creía haber perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

Su música.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Epílogo<span>_**

Elisabeth y Roderich volvieron de su luna de miel un par de semanas después de su boda. Se habían marchado con tanta prisa que ni siquiera se habían acordado de abrir los regalos que les habían regalado sus amigos, así que, tras pasar siete días en visitando las ruinas romanas y otros siete en la isla de malta, lo primero que hicieron al entrar a casa fue abrirlos juntos.

—Querida, ¿no vamos a dejar las maletas primero?

—¿Estás loco? Llevo esperando quince días para coger la nueva sartén _Golden 2000 _no pienso esperar ni un segundo más.

Así que se pusieron la mesa del comedor, abriendo los regalos unos a uno, dejando el papel de regalo con cuidado en el suelo y maravillándose con los nuevos electrodomésticos que tenían para su maltrecha cocina.

Tras una nueva batidora, un nuevo juego de cuchillos, una nueva estantería para las partituras de Roderich, un nuevo coche (_«¡Rod, tenemos un coche! Ahora sólo falta sacarnos el carnet de conducir!»_) Elisabeth se encuentra un pequeño paquete del tamaño de su mano, con un papel de regalo antiguo de color violeta. Extrañada, desató el lazo y abre la caja que cayó al sueño repentinamente por la sorpresa.

—Elisabeth ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Roderich mirando el colgante en forma de caracola que tiene en el regazo—. ¿Quién te lo ha regalado?

—No tenía tarjeta —consiguió articular ella, ocultando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas tras una cortina de pelo.

Porque, aunque no tenía tarjeta, ella sabía perfectamente de quién era el regalo.

Hacía siete años, le había suplicado a Gilbert que le comprara uno en una tienda de segunda mano. Él se negó en redondo, afirmando que era muy caro para un simple colgante. Ella se enfadó, él se disculpó y la invitó a cenar.

No podía creer que lo hubiera comprado y que lo hubiese guardado ese colgante todo el tiempo.

Roderich susurró su nombre y le puso la mano sobre la suya.

—¿Seguimos? —preguntó, un poco asustado.

—Por supuesto.

Elisabeth se puso pone el colgante en el cuello, lo rozó con sus dedos y sonrió.

* * *

><p>Y así acaba "Idol". Muchísimas gracias por haberme estado acompañando durante tanto tiempo y haber tenido la paciencia de leer línea tras línea, capítulo tras capítulo, las palabras escritas. Sé que no es un gran final, que no es un gran fic y que no es una gran historia en general, pero ha sido genial planearla y compartirla con todos vosotros.<p>

Sinceramente, gracias.

Mil besos.

A-chan.

PD: Y feliz Navidad y esas cosas XD


End file.
